Different Hearts, Same Desire
by NeferNeferi
Summary: A young girl with something that haunts her and a Pharaoh with a bored life...until he met her. What begins as a friendship starts to evolve into so much more. But some people in the court have different plans for them... AtemXOC
1. By the Nile river

Different Hearts, Same Desire

Neferi: Hello everyone this is myfirst fanfic but not my second story. One more thing, in this fanfic there will be Egyptian words, I know many because since I was a child I always liked Egypt. My family and some of my friends gave me encyclopedias and I learned some words and important things about ancient Egypt. At the end of each chapter I'll put a dictionary for all of you to know the meanings of the words.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own a few new characters.

Neferi: Please read and enjoy!

Chapter one: By the Nile river

&&

This was a cold night like always in Egypt, but also a _nefer _one. The dark sky filled with many stars that could be seen clearly and the full moon shimmering, illuminating dark places with her gentle light. All Egypt was in silence, nobody could be seen on the roads or outside, except the guards on the Pharaoh's _pero_. Seemingly every citizen was sleeping except the Pharaoh who was angry because someone had managed to ruin everything during the day.

"I'm going out" said Yami as he stormed into the giant Hall followed by _dyemet _annoying _Rekh-nesu_.

"But my Pharaoh I - ".

"I already told you not to disturb me!, now get out of my sight before I change my mind and lock you in a dungeon" he said looking at the _Rekh-nesu _angrily "The same goes for you other _senu_".

Yami kept on walking with a hurried pace through the Hall and out of the _pero_ into the night. He was now on the _pero_'s grounds but when he earlier said out, he meant going out. The young Pharaoh walked towards the _pero_'s gates and ordered for them to be open.

"My Pharaoh we could escort you anywhere you desire" said a guard making a _neb_.

"No" replied Yami in a cold tone as he walked out.

He let his feet guide him towards the Nile river, not so far from the _pero_. When Yami approached the river he started walking near its borders. Thinking he would be alone, he kept on walking until he saw someone in the distance sitting by the border of the river. Angrily, he approached the person just to find out that it was a young girl, probably of his same age. She had dark hair that reached some inches below her shoulders and had an elaborate _hedj _dress. She had _senu _golden bracelets, _ua_ in each hand, an armlet with the _nefer_ symbol on it and a golden trinket on her head. Her skin was of the same color as his.

'She's clearly family of a high functionary' thought Yami as he looked at her.

The young girl didn't look at him.

"I demand that you state your _ren_" he then said.

"Mera" answered the girl without looking at him "My _ren_ is Mera".

"You should leave, it's late" said Yami still a little angry.

"If my Pharaoh permits me I would like to stay longer" replied Mera "I need the fresh air".

"Stay if that is what you want" the Pharaoh said irritated.

"Thank you" said Mera.

Then, for some unknown reason, Yami decided to sit with her.

"Why are you out here so late?" he asked.

"I needed to get away" she answered "Maybe the same reason you have to be out here".

"True" replied Yami.

The young girl, still without looking at him let out a deep sigh.

"That came from deep within your heart" said Yami looking at Mera.

"I don't know" replied Mera.

Yami frowned slightly without understanding "You don't know what?".

"Please change of topic" stated Mera.

"Very well, are you family of a high functionary?" he asked.

"Yes my father, he works in your court I believe, his name is Rasejem" she answered.

"Yes he works in my court" replied Yami, not angry neither irritated anymore.

He looked at Mera again and asked "Mera are you feeling well?".

This time she looked at him. The eye contact they made left Yami imprisoned in Mera 's eyes. Her eyes were dark brown, very deep, that in those moments the only thing that could be seen was an immeasurable sadness. When she blinked Yami came out of the trance.

"I shouldn't have looked at you my Pharaoh" said Mera now looking at the _mesi_.

The Pharaoh looked at her without a word 'I have never seen someone so sad before'.

Then he said "Why are you so sad?".

"Don't worry about me my Pharaoh I will be fine" she answered "Circumstances of the day changed my mood".

That didn't convince Yami at all. He felt there was more to that.

"Lady Mera are you here?" called a male voice near from behind them.

"Yes Narmer 'aru, I'm sitting by the borders of the river" answered Mera.

From between the palm trees appeared a tall man with light brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked at Mera and then at Yami. When he saw the Pharaoh he _neb_.

"Well my Pharaoh I must leave, my father has sent for me" said Mera standing up.

She also _neb_ and looking to the ground she said "It was an honor being in your presence and also sharing a conversation. Have a good night my Pharaoh".

Mera turned around and followed by Narmer 'aru she left.

'She's a mysterious girl' thought Yami 'And also very _nefer_. I better be headed back to the _pero_'.

He stood and walked towards the _pero_ silently and not angry anymore but with curiosity about Mera.

&&

Dictionary:

Nefer – beautiful.

Pero – palace.

Dyemet – three.

Rekh-nesu – counselors.

Senu – two.

Neb – prostration before the Pharaoh.

Hedj – white.

Ua – one.

Ren – name.

Mesi- water.

Neferi: Well that's all for chapter one I hope you liked it. So what's the deal with Mera? You'll probably get a hint in the next chapter. Please review and keep reading!.


	2. The request

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: Well, here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own some characters and the idea of using Egyptian vocabulary for the story.

Please read and enjoy!!

Chapter two: The request

&&

Yami entered the _pero _lost in his own thoughts. He didn't notice Anzu calling him.

"Anzu to Yami, are you alright?" she asked walking beside him.

"Sorry Anzu, yes I'm fine" answered Yami smiling at her. Anzu smiled back.

She had a huge crush on Yami since the first moment she had seen him and was determined to win his heart.

"Anzu, is Jonouchi still awake?" asked Yami interrupting Anzu's thoughts about him.

"Yes he is, he and Honda are having a discussion about Shizuka and Mai" answered Anzu.

"Tell Jonouchi to meet me in my chambers, I need him to make me a favor" replied Yami.

Anzu nodded and walked away. A few minutes later Jonouchi was talking with Yami.

"Do you know where does Rasejem live?" asked Yami.

"The one that works in your court? Yeah" answered Jou.

"Deliver him this, the one the doesn't have a _ren_ is for his daughter. Don't leave until you have an answer" said Yami handing Jou _senu_ _djema_ that had the symbol of royalty imprinted.

Jou nodded and walked out. He rode out of the _pero _and approached a _wer_ and _nefer_ house protected by gates. When he stopped by them he saw a guard guarding them.

"I carry a message from the Pharaoh" said Jonouchi.

"You may enter" said the guard opening the gate.

Jou rode in and stopped by the doors of the house. Suddenly the doors were opened and a young girl with short light brown hair and eyes of the same color could be seen.

"Mistress, we have a visitor" she informed.

Then a woman appeared by the door. It was a short woman with _ketj-wadj_ colored eyes and blonde hair reaching her shoulders. Jou assumed she was Rasejem's _hemet_.

"Good _mesut_ Lady, I carry a message from the Pharaoh" said Jou.

"Come in then" said the woman.

Jonouchi followed the woman inside the house to the living room. It was a simple but ample living room with the furniture made out of wood, an expensive material in Egypt because of its rarity, adorned with some gold.

"My _ren_ is Menesi, I'm Rasejem's _hemet_" said herself smiling "He will be here in a few moments".

"I also have a message for your daughter" added Jou kindly.

"For my Mera?" asked Menesi astonished "I will give it to her, please wait here".

Jonouchi gave the _djema_ to the mother and she climbed some stairs, then disappeared. The mother entered a long corridor but stopped at the first door at her right. She knocked it softly and a female voice replied "Come in". Menesi opened the door and entered Mera's room. It was a _wer_ room with a _wer_ bed, it had some chairs in a separate place, it had a table with some chests on it and a _tjam ankh_, also _senu_ _wer_ chests on a corner and some lamps that were burning those moments around the room. A curtain with a slit on the middle, positioned at the opposite side of the door separated the balcony.

"The Pharaoh sent you this" said Menesi handing to Mera the _djema_.

Mera, who was sitting on a chair asked "To me?".

"Yes" answered her mother.

The young girl took it, opened it and read it. It was a request, the Pharaoh wanted to see her the next day. He asked for Mera to go to the _pero_ with her father and leave when Rasejem was ready to go home. Basically, she would spend the day in the _pero_.

"Mera what did you do?!?" stormed Rasejem into her room.

"Nothing father, I just met the Pharaoh tonight and he wants to finish the conversation we started" answered Mera after staring at the _djema_ blankly.

"That better be because if it is something else you'll be in trouble!" said her father.

Jou was watching from the door of the room. When he laid eyes on Mera he couldn't stop staring at her. Said girl had something that enticed everyone.

"Yes you will go tomorrow" answered Rasejem.

Then he left the room. Mera took out a _djema_ and wrote back to Yami.

"Here is the answer to the Pharaoh's request" she said giving it to Jou.

"Very well" said Jonouchi.

He turned around and left the room followed by Menesi. When they had been gone a figure entered the room.

"Hello Witch Of The Black Forest" greeted Mera to her monster.

"Hi Mera, what's all the commotion about?" replied WBF.

Mera explained her quickly. The Witch looked at Mera worriedly.

"Your father…" she started.

"Yes I know WBF" replied Mera "Let's leave this behind and rest, a long day awaits me".

--

"Here Yami, the girl sent you this" said Jou giving Yami the _djema_ Mera had given to him.

Yami took it and read it.

He smirked when he finished "Thank you Jonouchi, you may retire".

"One more thing, Rasejem said he would be early tomorrow" added Jou.

"Did you see Mera?" asked Yami putting on a table the _djema_.

"Yeah I did Yami, she's a _nefer _girl" answered Jonouchi "I'm going, I wanna sleep".

Jou left the room and Yami sat on his bed thinking of the unfinished conversation and not aware of the many things that were happening.

&&

Dictionary:

Pero – palace.

Ren- name.

Senu – two.

Djema – papyri in form of a roll.

Wer – big.

Nefer – beautiful.

Ketj – yellow

Wadj – green.

Hemet – wife.

Mesut – evening.

Tjam – white gold.

Ankh – in this case, a mirror.

Neferi: This is all for chapter two, I hope you liked it. Still there are many things you don't know about the new characters but in the next chapter you will find out a little about Mera and Rasejem. I thank you all my reviewers for reviewing. Please don't forget about reading this story because I like to read different opinion's about it. Please review and keep reading.


	3. A day in the palace

Different hearts, same desire

Nefer Neferi: I'm back with the third chapter and with an announcement. One of my reviewers suggested to do something about my words in Egyptian and I took her word. I'll write the word and the meaning in a parenthesis beside it. And another important announcement: I NEED HELP OF ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS!! I need another bad guy and I'm in the middle of two so I need your opinion. I need all of you to vote for Seto Kaiba or for Malik to be a bad guy. I'll announce who it is in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any YGO character but I do own some others.

Chapter three: A day in the palace

**

Mera woke up early and prepared herself to go. When she was putting her sandals on suddenly the door swung open and Rasejem entered.

"Well Mera it seems that the Pharaoh wants to know about you" he said sitting on a chair and looking at his daughter. "I suppose he does" answered Mera without looking at her father. She heard some footsteps and then a hand got a painful grip on _ua (one)_ of her arms "If you say something to him you will regret it for the rest of your life Mera". The young girl nodded trying to ignore the pain. "Let's go" said Rasejem letting go of her.

Mera walked out of her room following Rasejem. He picked a horse from the stable of the house and, with Mera sitting behind him, he rode towards the _pero (palace)._

"Hey Yami, Rasejem's here!" informed Honda as Yami put his Millenium Puzzle on.

The young Pharaoh smirked and walked towards the stable. When he reached there Rasejem was climbing down his horse. He left Mera on the horse and walked into the _pero (palace)._

"That was impolite" murmured Mai "Not helping a lady get down a horse especially when she's your daughter". 

Yami had already greeted Mera. He extended his hands to her and said "Let me help you get down". "No thank you my Pharaoh" replied Mera. 

She climbed down the horse and stood before him, dressed in _hedj (white) _again. This time she wore a shawl over her dress. Yami had a glimpse of her eyes again. He wasn't sure of what he had seen but he was going to find out.

"Mera did you have a morning dinner?" he asked as they walked down a long corridor towards the Dinning Hall "Because I didn't and I won't let my guest unattended". "No I didn't" answered Mera as she looked out of some windows while walking. "Then eat with me" replied Yami looking at her. "As you wish my Pharaoh" said Mera.

They sat on the dinning table and then were joined by Yami's friends. After being introduced the others kept on talking while Mera ate without forming part of the conversation but feeling as she was stared.

* Anzu's POV *

Mera is her name I don't like her at all. She's quiet and she might be pretending she's a good person just to get close to Yami… which I don't want to happen because I want to be with him. Everybody stares at her as if they were in a trace or something, as if she was the most _nefer (beautiful) _creature. I haven't even talked with her and I can't stand her.

* Anzu watched as Yami said something to Mera, she nodded and Yami smirked with satisfaction *.

I won't allow her to be with him!

* End of Anzu's POV *

"Anzu?" called her a female voice. "Yes?" answered Anzu to Mera who had called her. "Would you please quit staring at me? It makes me feel uncomfortable" replied Mera as she set a goblet on the table. "Sorry" said Anzu.

Some doors opened and someone entered the Dinning Hall. The person stood by the table beside Yami.

"Good morning High priest Seto" greeted Yami. "Good morning Pharaoh, I came because you had called me" replied Seto. Then he noticed Mera sitting at the left hand of Yami. "Who is this lovely young lady?" he asked as he looked at her. "Her name is Mera, Mera meet High priest Seto from the temple of Ra' " introduced Yami looking at Mera. "It is a pleasure meeting such a lovely young lady like you" said Seto taking Mera's hand and kissing it. Mera removed her hand and replied "It is an honor being in your presence High priest Seto". Seto smirked and then Yami said "Wait for me in the Throne Hall".

Seto _neb ( reverence)_ and walked towards the Throne Hall.

"Are you finished Mera?" asked the young Pharaoh. The young girl nodded and stood up at the same time as Yami. "Please enjoy your meal everyone" he said "Follow me Mera".

They walked down another corridor silently until… "I noticed you were uneasy when Seto greeted you" said Yami. "I am not used to someone who greets me like that" replied Mera looking now at the decorated walls. "Mera would you stay in the garden for a while or do you want to come with me? There is something I have to put in order with Seto" said the Pharaoh looking at her. "Whatever you desire my Pharaoh" replied the young girl. "Come with me and you can call me Yami" said himself. Mera didn't reply but followed Yami.

And so Yami did what he had to do and Mera was entertained with a piece of _djema (papyri for writing) _and a brush to write. After what seemed and eternity Yami was done. He and Mera walked towards the garden and sat down on a bench.

"We didn't finish the conversation yesterday" he said. "We did" replied Mera. "But I don't think so" said Yami "You didn't answer to me why were you so sad". "I did answer you my Pharaoh" stated Mera. "But not what was correct, I know you didn't" said Yami "And also you haven't looked at me today". The young girl let the silence be her answer. "Tell me what is it" he said. "There's nothing to tell" replied the girl. "But there is something to show" stated the young Pharaoh.

Mera didn't look at him. Suddenly she felt a warm hand that moved her face and her eyes met with a pair of violet ones that had different shades of the mentioned color. Mera moved her gaze away and also the Pharaoh's hand as soon as she noticed what he had done.

"I see…" he said as Mera looked at the wall on her left "Today you show immeasurable pain". "Are you sure my Pharaoh?" asked the young girl. "Yes I am" stated Yami. 

Mera then turned her head and met his eyes again. Yami was suddenly taken aback. Her eyes were different now. Now they seemed emotionless.

"But I saw pain in your eyes" said Yami astonished. "No" replied Mera looking away "You saw a well without end". "I understand now" said Yami looking at her "You show your emotions in your eyes in the same magnitude as you feel them but you are also able to make them look emotionless". "No, my eyes are emotionless" said Mera. "You might fool someone to believe that except me" said the young Pharaoh "I have seen you two times in direct eye contact Mera, so please tell me what's wrong". "Nothing" she replied "Everything is fine my Pharaoh".

Yami wasn't believing her for some reason. He looked at her carefully.

"Really my Pharaoh, believe me, I'm alright" said Mera looking at him now "Don't worry". "Very well" he said finally believing her.

Then they talked about many interesting things until Rasejem came looking for his daughter because it was time to go. Yami walked with them to the stable.

"Climb up Mera" said the father climbing up his horse. "Goodbye my Pharaoh, it was an honor being with you in the _pero (palace)_ today" said Mera approaching the horse. "It was a pleasure spending time with such an interesting lady as you Mera" said Yami smiling at her. 

The young girl was about to climb the horse when suddenly she felt _senu (two) _hands on her waist that helped her to climb the animal. Mera looked at Yami and said "Thank you". He smiled at her and then she was riding towards her house with her father.

"She's a nice girl" said Shizuka joining Yami in the stable. "Yes she is and I think I'm beginning to develop a liking of her" replied Yami looking into Egypt's beautiful dark night.

**

Neferi: That's all for chapter three! Yami's starting to develop a liking of her? What type of liking could that be? You will find out! Please review and don't forget about what I asked to all of you. Keep reading!! 

__


	4. Rasejem's true self

Different hearts, same desire

Nefer Neferi: I'm back with the fourth chapter and the announcement of who is the bad guy. At the end of the chapter you'll know who it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any YGO character.

Chapter four: Rasejem's true self

**

Rasejem stopped at the front gate of his house.

"Get down and tell Menesi that I will arrive late" he said to Mera.

Mera climbed down the horse and her father left. "My dear daughter I happened to be outside and heard your father" said Menesi as Mera passed through the gate. "Mother can I go to see the Nile river? I'm a little perturbed" asked the young girl as she looked at her mother. "You may go but take someone with you, it's late in the night" answered the mother. "Don't you worry mother, I will be fine" replied Mera.

The young girl walked out of the house towards the river. When she was there she sat by the borders and staring at the _mesi(water)_, submerged into deep thought.

"Mera is that you?" asked a male voice. "Good _mesut(evening)_ my Pharaoh" she replied. Yami sat beside her "I thought that I wasn't going to find you here tonight". "Were you looking for me?" asked Mera looking at him. "I was" he answered "Would you come again tomorrow to the _pero(palace)_?".

"Pardon my question, why?" questioned Mera again. "Because I'm bored during the day there" answered Yami looking at the _mesi(water)_. "But you don't have a bored life my Pharaoh, you travel, you rule and you can do as you please" replied the young girl.

"That may be but I find that boring" replied Yami now looking at her "But you… you are something new to me and I find you interesting". "Spending time with me it's a little complicated" said Mera moving her gaze away. "That's not possible" said the young Pharaoh "I enjoy having your company Mera". "You don't have a bored life but I do" she replied changing the subject "I stay all day home in my room alone". "There you have another reason to come tomorrow" said Yami "You won't be bored".

Mera didn't reply. "Is it that you don't want to see me again?" he asked looking at her. "It's not that, it's just that I don't know if I will be able to go again" said the young girl. "Then I'll go personally and ask your father" said Yami. "Really?" asked Mera looking at him now. He gave her a smile and replied "Yes Mera". 

As they talked Yami found out that Mera wasn't a girl that talked much. He also found out that she liked to write her thoughts in verses. 

"By Ra'! It's past my time out here!" she exclaimed as she looked at the stars. The young girl stood quickly and said "My Pharaoh thank you for staying with me but I have to go". "I won't let you walk alone this time at night" said Yami also standing up "I will walk with you".

And so Yami and Mera walked towards her house. Standing at the front gate of the house…

"I live here" she said stopping and turning to look at him "Thank you for walking me home my Pharaoh". "No problem Mera" replied Yami smiling.

Then he gave a step forward, standing closer to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Have a good _mesut(evening)_" he said turning around as she passed through the gate.

Mera entered her house and found her father waiting for her on the living room.

"You finally show up" said Rasejem as he crossed his arms. 'He's angry' thought Mera. "Don't you think you're going to get away from this Mera because I saw you with the Pharaoh" he said walking towards her angrily. 

He approached her and then said "You're going to pay for this". 

Then he slapped Mera on the face. The young girl hid her face with her dark hair and didn't look at her father after the hit. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I'm not done with you yet" said Rasejem approaching her again. 'Oh Ra' help me' she thought.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Rasejem looked at Mera and then said "Go". 

The girl walked up the stairs and locked herself in her room, thanking whoever it was that knocked. Downstairs…

"Good _mesut(evening) _my Pharaoh, it's an honor having you in my house" said Rasejem "Please come in". "No thank you Rasejem, I just came to ask you to take Mera to the _pero(palace)_ tomorrow" said Yami. "I will" said the father.

After Yami left he closed the door and murmured "Mera knows what awaits her if she says something".

**

Neferi: That's all for this chapter. Rasejem is evil!, that's his true self. And now to the announcement, and the winner is: the evil, the good-looking and sometimes annoying Seto Kaiba!!. Thank you all my reviewers for voting, Kagome 0102, Miss Writer, SsAnImE and Bushi Tenshi Katsumi. I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! Oh and to Kagome 0102, don't you worry about what you said ^-^. Well please keep reading and review!! 


	5. The pact

Different hearts, same desire

Nefer Neferi: I'm back everyone with chapter five!! I'M HAPPY! I've got 20 reviews up to now. I'll try to make this a little more longer chapter, and it will be interesting so please read and enjoy!.

Disclaimer: I don't own any YGO character.

Chapter five: The pact

**

"Thank you Ra' " said Mera as she closed her eyes in relief. "Mera what is it?" asked WBF as she looked at the young girl sit on her bed. "My father saw me with the Pharaoh and …you know what he did" replied Mera. "Rasejem is past his limits Mera, you should tell it to the Pharaoh and maybe he'll help you" stated WBF. "You know I can't WBF" said Mera as she lay down on the bed with a _djema(papyri for writing)_ "The situation is critical". "You're right but think about it, you may live without any fear" said WBF. 'I wish I could' thought the young girl.

The next day…

"Good morning Jonouchi" greeted Rasejem as he rode into the _pero(palace)_'s stable. "Mornin' " replied Jou back. 

Mera climbed down the horse and looked around for Yami. He wasn't there waiting for her like the past day.

"He's in his chambers" said Jou to her "He told me to tell you that if he wasn't here you should go to his chambers. I will guide you to them".

Mera walked past her father following Jonouchi. After walking down a long corridor for various minutes they stopped before _senu(two)_ closed doors. 

"These are his chambers, I'll leave you here" said Jou.

With those last words he left. Mera stood before both doors and knocked. Nobody answered. 

'I don't want to do this but I will have to enter without permission' she thought.

And so she entered the chambers carefully and slowly. Mera looked around for Yami.

"I'm here Mera" said his voice from behind her. 

Mera turned around and found him right behind her. He was smirking at her.

"Morning my Pharaoh" she said quickly as she lowered her head and _neb(reverence)_. "Good morning Mera, it's a _nefer(beautiful)_ morning" replied his voice "I was expecting you here". "Sorry if I disturbed you" said the young girl. "You could never disturb me Mera" said Yami as he raised her head for her to look at him "I wasn't occupied anyway". 

Mera gave a step back and looked at him again. She didn't like the proximity they were having those moments.

"Come, let's go to the garden today" he said extending her a hand.

Mera refused to take his hand but followed him. They entered the _wer(big) _and _nefer(beautiful) _garden and sat on the same bench as the past day.

"Mera what happened?" he suddenly asked. "What are you talking about my Pharaoh?" she asked back. "This" answered Yami. His hand brushed against her cheek and moved the hair to the back of her ear on the left side of her face. "Here, what happened to your face?". 

Then Mera remembered that the slap her father had given to her could be seen if someone was looking at her carefully, which Yami did.

"Nothing" she lied "I stumbled with my mother in the darkness last night in the living room, she hit me in the face by accident and I hit her on the same place". "It looks bad" he replied. "Yes I know" she replied lying again "But don't worry my Pharaoh".

"I can't believe Yami is with her again!" said Anzu angrily as she watched them talk outside on the garden "This has to stop, they can't be together". "Who Anzu?" asked a male voice. Anzu gasped as she saw Rasejem standing before her 'Oh no I'll be in so much trouble if he heard me!'. "Are you talking about Mera and the Pharaoh?" he asked "Because I don't want them together neither". 'I can't believe he's actually thinking that' thought Anzu again. "Why don't we make a pact Anzu? To separate them" said Rasejem.

"Work together you and I?" said Anzu "That would be good if we succeeded". "Yes, you could stay with him" replied Rasejem "And priest Seto could stay with my daughter, he likes her". "Yes" replied Seto appearing "I like Mera very much". "Very well" accepted Anzu "But only if we don't have to hurt Yami". "We won't hurt him Anzu, don't you worry" said Rasejem.

But what they didn't know was that each of them was hiding something to each other. 

'If Mera has to be hurt I don't care, as long as I have Yami I'm satisfied' thought Anzu. 'If that wretched Pharaoh has to die in order for me to be with Mera I won't hesitate in killing him myself' thought Seto. 'Those _senu(two)_ fools, they don't know what I will do in the meantime' thought Rasejem.

"Mera how old are you?" asked Yami as Mera held within her hands a rare and exquisite flower. "I'm fourteen my Pharaoh" she answered "And you?". "I'm fifteen" he answered as he looked at her. "Yami!" called a female voice from behind them. "What is it Anzu?" he answered looking at the girl. "There's someone here that wishes to challenge you into a Shadow Game" answered Anzu. "Very well" said Yami smirking as he stood up "Come Mera so you can see me". "Very well, now I may learn how you play" said Mera also standing up.

"If you want to I can teach you how" offered Yami as the _dyemet(three)_ of them walked towards another place of the _pero(palace)_. "No thank you my Pharaoh, I know how to play a Shadow Game" replied Mera "I was taught". "You know?" asked Yami more interested in her. "Yes I do" answered the girl "I also have my own monster, to keep me some company". "Then I will see you playing _ua(one)_ of these days" stated the Pharaoh as they entered a chamber.

The others were there, including Rasejem and Seto. Yami's challenger was waiting for him.

"Mera please sit down as I finish this" said Yami.

Mera sat down on an available chair and waited to see the Pharaoh of Egypt in action on a Shadow Game.

**

Neferi: That's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it. So now there's a pact to separate two individuals that are not together YET. But I won't tell you more about the story, only that I have the end of it written already. Please review and keep reading!! 


	6. The Game

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi Neferi: I finished school thank goodness!! And I'm also updating today for all my beloved readers. In this chapter you will see Mera and Anzu having a 'fight'. I will write the 'fight' but I'll try to make it short everyone. Just read to know more about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own Mera, Menesi and Rasejem up to now.

Please read and enjoy.

Chapter six: The Game

**

"Dark Magician attack!" ordered Yami to his favorite monster.

DM attacked and finished the Shadow Game.

"This means I win" said Yami. "Yeah!" said Jonouchi and Mai in unison. 

The young Pharaoh looked at Mera smiling. She didn't smile back but nodded.

"You're very skilled my Pharaoh" she said as Yami sat in a chair beside her. "What about you?" he asked to her. "I don't know if I'm that skilled" answered Mera. "Then I challenge you to a Shadow Game" said a female voice. "Anzu you want to play with me?" asked Mera looking at the other girl. "Yes I do" replied Anzu "Here and now". "Very well" accepted Mera.

From all the monsters the Pharaoh had they picked some. Then they positioned.

"This shall be interesting" said Rasejem standing beside Yami who was now sitting on his _aset(throne) _looking at both girls with interest. "Have you seen Mera play?" asked the boy. "I haven't my Pharaoh, that is why I'm interested" answered the girl's father. 

"Duel" said Anzu and Mera in unison. "You start Anzu" said Mera. "Here I go" said Anzu "I summon The Forgiving Maiden in defense mode". (2000) 

The monster moved into the field. 

"Your move" said Anzu. Then she thought 'I'm going to win this easily'.

"Mystical Elf in defense mode" said Mera. (2000)

The monster moved onto the field before her mistress. 

"I pass my turn" said Anzu sounding a little bored. "I think that you should have made a move because here I go Anzu" said Mera "Now I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" (1900).

"I think she's insane" said Honda "There's no way Gemini Elf can destroy The Forgiving Maiden". "If Mera has something planned then it can" replied Yami looking at Mera interested "We'll see soon enough".

"You can't destroy my monster Mera" said Anzu in a tone as-a-matter-of-fact. "Oh but I can Anzu, once I play this" replied Mera extending a hand towards a face down stone tablet at her right side "A Field tablet named Yami! It increases the attack and defense of all Spellcaster monsters by two hundred points and decreases the attack and defense of all fairy type monsters by two hundred points".

"Mera's monsters are both Spellcasters and Anzu's monster is a fairy type" said Yami very interested "A very clever move".

"So your monster has 1800 defense points while my Gemini Elf has 2100 attack points" said Mera "Then I switch my Mystical Elf into attack mode, now having 1000 attack points. Gemini Elf destroy the Maiden!".

The monster attacked and destroyed Anzu's monster.

"Oh no I'm wide open for a direct attack!" said Anzu. "Now Mystical Elf attack!" ordered Mera. 

Anzu received a direct hit from Mera's monster.

"To finish my move I will play a tablet face down" said Mera. "I summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!" said Anzu. (2500) "It gets a boost because of your field tablet that raises the attack and defense of all Fiend type monsters" said Anzu "So now it has 2700 attack points. Go my monster attack Gemini Elf!".

The monster attacked.

"Hold on Anzu, did you forget about my face down tablet?" asked Mera "Activate Mirror Force! This trap will reflect your attack back at your monster, causing it to destroy itself". "Oh no!" said Anzu "I said that the first _ua(one)_ that got _senu(two)_ hits would lose!". 

Anzu's monster was destroyed.

"Now Gemini Elf attack her!" ordered Mera.

Gemini Elf attacked Anzu and gave her the _senunu(second)_ hit, causing her to lose the Game.

"Wow, that was great Mera!" said Shizuka "I never thought you could be that precise". 

Yami stood from his _aset(throne)_ and walked towards Mera.

"I lost" murmured Anzu. "Don't you worry Anzu, there will be plenty of other Games" said Yami as he approached the other girl.

"My Pharaoh" said Mera making a _neb(reverence)_ "You saw me play as you wanted". "Yes Mera and you're also very skilled and precise in every move you make" said Yami as Mera stood straight. "Thank you" she replied. 

Suddenly she felt him taking her hand and kissing it softly.

'No!' thought Anzu angrily as she saw them.

Mera stared plainly at Yami as he let go of her hand and smiled. 

"It was an interesting Game Mera, I hope I can see you again playing" he said. "It was an honor playing in your presence my Pharaoh" replied the young girl. "Call me Yami, as all my friends do Mera" said himself. "No, I prefer to call you as what you are to me, my Pharaoh" replied Mera. "Am I not your friend Mera?" asked Yami. "You are" answered Mera back.

"Then why are you so aloof my dear Mera?" asked the young Pharaoh looking at her emotionless eyes. "Please my Pharaoh, don't call me like that" stated Mera moving her gaze away. "All my friends are dear to me" replied Yami "And you are very dear to me Mera. Is that bad?". "No it's not bad my Pharaoh but…" said Mera slowly.

Yami looked at her wondering what she was about to say.

"Just don't call me like that, please my Pharaoh" she said again. "Very well" he said "Can you answer me the question?". "I am not aloof my Pharaoh" answered Mera "Remember that not everybody treats the other the same way. I may seem aloof to you but this is my way of treating people". "Every time you speak I learn something new of you Mera" said Yami "Now I learned that you don't have that much contact with people, is that correct?". 

"You might say that" answered Mera. "Come, you and I will visit a place I want to show you" he said changing the subject "And have a long talk". "What about the others?" asked the young girl. "They won't mind if I'm not here for some time, my _rekh-nesu(counselor)_s will cover for me if something happens" answered the Pharaoh. "I don't know" replied Mera. "You will be with me, what's the worst that could happen?" said Yami looking at her. 'What I fear' thought Mera.

"Come" said Yami again.

At the end the young girl agreed and walked away with the Pharaoh, knowing that she was about to get in trouble when she reached home that night.

**

Neferi: The chapter ends here. Where is Yami taking Mera? What are they going to talk about? What does she fear? What kind of trouble awaits her? Some of the answers to these questions you'll find out on the next chapter. And to Kagome 0102, if your advice was about cliff hangers then I read it. Please review and keep reading!! 


	7. The truth

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: I'M SO HAPPY!! Apart from being back and having all those reviews I won't have to see my Geometry teacher again until the start of school!!

Mera: I suppose that makes you happy.

Nefer Neferi: Oh, everyone an announcement: Mera will be hosting with me the next chapters and Yami will also be with us. And yeah, that makes me happy 'cause I hate the class and he doesn't know how to explain.

Mera: I got your point Neferi. Now I'll read the disclaimer: Nefer Neferi doesn't own any YGO character but she owns me and your favorite character, Rasejem.

Neferi: You will read one of my verses in this chapter. There will appear more in chapters yet to come. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter seven: The truth

**

Yami and Mera entered the stable side by side. 

"Where's my horse?" asked Yami.

No one answered.

"If no one answers me I'll send everyone that works in my stable to a dungeon!" he said angrily.

Mera wasn't scared or anything, she was used to hear yells every time in her house. Then a young man came and made a _neb(reverence)_ before them.

"I'm so sorry Pharaoh I was helping Nadinah with the food she was carrying towards the _pero(palace)_'s cooking place" he said looking to the floor.

Yami observed the man with narrowed eyes, probably full of anger.

"Stand up" he said.

The man stood looking at the ground. Mera knew something was about to happen, she could feel it in the air.

"I'm going to punish you for leaving your working area unattended" said Yami angrily. "Please my Pharaoh, do not punish him" said Mera.

Yami looked at her with eyes full of anger. Mera lowered her head and sank to the floor on her knees, hiding her face with her long dark hair.

"I beg you" she said as tears formed on her eyes.

That image reminded her of herself and her father, he about to punish her for a stupidity and herself full of fear trying not to show it. It was a painful memory.

Yami didn't understand why she had done that. He just waved his hand away as a signal for the man to leave and then kneeled before the young girl. 

Mera wasn't looking at him, just at the ground as she felt some tears run down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt the Pharaoh's hands touch and raise her _nefer(beautiful)_ and soft face and she met his eyes.

"Don't cry Mera, it's all right, I didn't punish him as you asked" said Yami softly as he surveyed her face still in his hands.

The young girl closed her eyes in an attempt to stop crying. She stopped crying and then looked at the handsome Pharaoh before her, still feeling his touch.

"Mera why did you beg for him? You have no need to beg for someone like an _ushebtis(servant)_" asked the young Pharaoh. "I just… don't like to see people being punished by something… that it is not of great importance" answered Mera. Then she quickly added "My Pharaoh". 

She was a good speaker when it was about to choose the magnitude of the words in a tight spot, unfortunately it didn't work with her father.

"You are very right Mera" said Yami "I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable with my way of acting". "Don't apologize my Pharaoh, I understand" replied the young girl.

And then he cleaned her tears with his fingers carefully.

"Come, stand up" he said extending his hand to help her. "Thank you" said Mera taking it and standing up.

The horse was ready and they both climbed up. Mera sat in front of Yami. Then they parted.

"May I ask, were are we going?" she questioned. "A place I want to show you, I think you will like it" he answered.

She felt his arms beside her and his chest against her back. She hated the proximity and moved forward a little. After some time riding they stopped.

"We're almost there Mera" he said as the young girl looked at the known vegetation.

They penetrated trough it and stopped when they reached the other side. Mera's eyes filled with what she saw. They were before _ua(one)_ of the cataracts of the river Nile. It was a _nefer(beautiful)_ view. The _mesi(water)_ was clear and its sound while falling was enchanting. Mera had always wished to visit a cataract and now, she had finally achieved that desired moment. 

Yami climbed down the horse and offered her his help to get down. She accepted and he helped her get down.

"Oh my Pharaoh this is a very _nefer(beautiful)_ place" said Mera as she approached the borders of the river with a genuine smile on her lips.

Too bad, Yami hadn't seen it.

"Be careful, it's slippery near the borders" he said as she put her hand into the _mesi(water)_. "It's warm" she said taking her hand out. 

Suddenly she slipped and fell onto the water. Before falling Yami got her. He pulled her from behind and she fell on the floor sitting between his legs.

"That was close" said Mera putting a hand on her forehead as a sign of relief. "I told you to be careful" replied Yami.

Then she noticed how they were sitting and also his arms around her waist from behind. She was uneasy. Mera seemed calmed outside but inside a war was taking place. Said girl was debating between letting him hold her like he was doing or moving away.

"Mera are you alright?" asked Yami without letting go of her. "I am fine thanks to you" answered said girl "I thank you". "No problem" he replied.

The want and the fear involved in a battle but at the end the want was greater somehow and it won. Mera stayed. Being in his arms those moments was comforting and soothing to her _ab(heart)._ For Yami it felt relaxing holding her in his arms. They seemed to have an effect on each other. 

"My Pharaoh" she suddenly said without even knowing what she was saying "We shouldn't be doing this".

Yami let go of her. He moved away and sat down beside her.

"What do you think?" he asked referring to the place. "I like it very much" answered Mera "I thank you for bringing me here". "There's no need to thank me, I also wanted to come and see it" replied the young Pharaoh.

Suddenly he noticed that the girl took out a _djema(papyri for writing)_ and a brush and wrote down something on it.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. "A personal thought I wrote down" said girl answered looking at her verse "It's a little… dark". "May I?" asked Yami again. 

Mera nodded and gave the _djema(papyri for writing)_ to him. Yami took it and looked at it. It read:

__

So lonely is my life,

That I can't feel alive.

I can't taste the shimmering light,

I don't know the wonders of time.

The young Pharaoh looked at Mera seriously.

"It's not true" she lied "It's just a thought that came to me". 

He handed her the papyri back without a word.

"It's surprisingly dark coming from a girl like you Mera" then said Yami. Now it was Mera's turn to stay quiet.

They stayed sitting there together for another while and then decided to head back to the _pero(palace)_ for it was getting dark. When they reached there the night had already fallen.

"Come on Mera it's time to go home" said Rasejem as soon as both had arrived. "My Pharaoh I thank you for your hospitality with me while I was here and also I thank you for the nice day I spent" said Mera to Yami. "It was a pleasure having you as my guest today" replied Yami smiling at her. "Thank you for inviting my daughter here my Pharaoh" said Rasejem as Mera climbed the horse behind him "Our pact is still up".

"See you Mera and have a nice _mesut(evening)_" said Yami. "You too my Pharaoh" replied Mera.

With that she and her father left the _pero(palace)._

When they had reached their house…

"Where did the Pharaoh took you?" asked Rasejem to Mera as they entered the house. "To see _ua(one)_ of the cataracts of the Nile" answered Mera closing the house's door behind her. "And did you _senu(two)_ had fun?" he asked sitting on a chair.

The girl thought she had heard wrong.

"I asked you, you answer" said the father. 

Mera couldn't reply.

"They say that when the Pharaoh meets someone he likes he takes her to see _ua(one)_ of the cataracts of the river and has fun with her" said Rasejem "Did he?". "No" answered Mera without believing her father. "So I advice you to be careful with him, he appears to be what he's not Mera" said Rasejem.

He was lying. That was part of his plan to separate Mera and Yami who were not together. He had been making the girl believe everything he wanted for many years passed. This was just something normal for him. Of course Mera wasn't that stupid, she didn't believe him always but today she did. After she had seen him angry earlier that day and felt his arms around her while they were alone she kind of believed him.

"And something else Mera" added Rasejem now walking towards her. 

He grasped her arm and squeezed it without mercy.

"Don't you dare say something to the Pharaoh about what I do because if you do your mother will be found dead in the morning and then you would be the next victim" he said angrily "And guess who's going to do it. I will be watching you closely and carefully Mera so think _tepi(first)_ about what you are going to do".

Then the father let go of his daughter and she walked upstairs holding her tears. Her life was hell, she had a father who didn't treat her the rightful way, her mother was also scared of him like she was and now that she had finally found a human friend it results that he's not what he seems. Mera had no idea if she would last in this role that some people called life.

**

Neferi: Dramatic at the start and tragic at the end.

Mera: Unfortunately that is my life and that is how you first created me.

Neferi: Yeah not in this story but in one that is like this one.

Mera: Anyway things are about to get more interesting in the next chapter.

Neferi: I had to make this chapter end like that because it is part of the way things will fit in. Remember that I have the end of the story written and I won't change it so it has to go like this. You met the truth of Mera's life.

Mera: Now that you stopped all your long explanations I may end by saying please read and review.


	8. The Pharaoh

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi Neferi: I THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I'm so happy with all of the reviews, which show your appreciation towards my work! And of course I'm thankful for all of your suggestions.

Mera: I'm thankful because all of you are getting involved in the story with all of the characters including me.

Yami: And some of you are asking when are we going to get involved with each other?

Neferi: Well you will see soon enough. Anyway I have a reviewer who's a little confused with the quotes of the characters and I'm gonna help you. Let's see if I can explain it right. I write the quote of the character and who said it then add a period, indicating that it's over what was said.

Yami: Example: 

"I have a headache" said Mara rubbing her head.

Neferi: There's the period, at the end. After the period another quote follows.

Mera: Example:

"I have a headache" said Mara rubbing her head. "Then drink an aspirin" replied her brother.

Neferi: There. Then the same pattern follows with each quote. I hope you can understand my explanation Huh? Oh but if you don't then don't hesitate in telling me, it doesn't bother me at all.

Mera: And you asked who's my favorite monster, it's Witch of the Black Forest or WBF.

Yami: The same as Nefer Neferi.

Neferi: Yeah ^-^.

Mera: Here's the disclaimer: Nefer Neferi doesn't own YGO but she does own the YGO posters in her room.

Yami: Please read and enjoy.

Chapter eight: The Pharaoh

**

Mera sat on her bed that night thinking of what would await her in the future.

'As I was taught by my mother, I hope something good happens to me in the future' thought Mera as she looked at her reflection in the _tjam(white gold) ankh(mirror)_ in hands 'I have faith'.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and said girl admitted the entrance. WBF entered and closed the door behind her.

"How was your day today?" asked WBF looking at her friend. "Considering it before I knew that truth it was good, to my liking" answered Mera walking towards her dressing table and setting her _ankh(mirror)_ on its stance. "What truth Mera?" asked WBF.

Mera told her the lies her father had said about Yami.

"Don't you think it's a lie?" asked WBF as she sat on the bed beside Mera. "I don't know" answered Mera looking to the wall "I'm not sure". "What does your _ab(heart)_ tell you?" asked WBF. "It tells me that I'm feeling what I shouldn't" stated the girl. "You mean that you like the Pharaoh" said WBF. "I don't know WBF" replied Mera looking at her "I don't know what I feel anymore".

"Do you feel friendship?" asked the monster. "You may say that" answered said girl. "Then why are you feeling something you shouldn't?" asked WBF. "Because today he took me to see a cataract of the river and I slipped forward into the _mesi(water)_ but he saved me. I finished sitting between his legs and with his arms around my waist and then…" said Mera. "Yes?" pressed WBF. "I… let him hold me like that for some time" finished Mera.

"You like him then" concluded WBF. "I told you I don't know if that should happen" said Mera "My father told me horrible things about him". "Let's just forget that Rasejem is alive right now and tell me what do you think of the Pharaoh" said WBF.

Mera closed her eyes and imagined Yami before her. Slowly but resolute a slight blush crossed her gentle face.

"You like him Mera and you know it" stated WBF "Based on the fact that you're actually blushing". 

The young girl opened her eyes and looked at her monster without a word.

"Well?" said WBF. 

The door was opened violently and Rasejem entered.

"You get out and wait outside the room" he said to WBF.

WBF followed orders and walked out of her mistress room.

"I want to make something else clear to you, you incompetent girl" said Rasejem pulling her towards him "You are not to fall in _femi(love)_ with the Pharaoh, is that understood?".

Mera nodded with her eyes closed trying to ignore the pain in her arm again.

"Answer to me when I talk to you damn it Mera!" he yelled angrily. "Yes I understand" she answered in a whisper. "Very well" he said letting go of her "And just to make sure that you will follow orders…".

He slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor. 

"Cry all you want, the gods are not going to help you" said Rasejem "And neither will that wretched Pharaoh". 

With those last words he left the room and WBF came in, closing the door behind her. Mera was now crying and sobbing without control. WBF knelt beside her and tried to comfort her.

'I know someday Rasejem will pay for all the suffering he's causing' thought WBF as Mera cried on her lap.

In the _pero(palace)_…

Yami was sitting on the Dinning Hall with all of his friends dinning without forming part of their conversation. Anzu glanced at him and then kept on eating.

'Why is Yami so quiet? I'll find out' she thought as she drank red wine from her goblet. 

Yami was in way deep thought to notice she had glanced at him. He was thinking about what had happened earlier that day between him and Mera. As he thought how he had felt when his arms were around her he revealed a pleased smile.

"Yami are you alright?" asked Mai. 

Yami came back and looked at his friend.

"I'm fine just a little submerged in my thoughts but there's nothing to worry" answered the Pharaoh. "I think I know why" said Jonouchi in a banter tone. 

Yami just smiled as he finished eating and stood up.

"Have a nice meal and a good _mesut(evening)_" he said "I retire to my chambers".

With that he left.

"What do you think that it's keeping him in deep thought?" asked Anzu. "You don't have to be a genius to know, it's easy" said Jou "What else, Mera". 

'Why is she always' thought Anzu annoyed 'No matter, that will change soon enough'.

Yami sat on his bed thinking about Mera when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he replied.

In came Jou who closed the door behind him as soon as he had entered. 

"Hey man, what's up with you?" he asked leaning against a wall. "Nothing new" answered Yami looking at his friend. "I meant with Mera" said Jou looking back at Yami "You like her, don't you?". "I do" stated Yami "I like her very much". "Should you say you _femi(love)_ her" said Jonouchi. "I think I do" replied the Pharaoh.

"Listen, it's not what you think, it's what you feel" replied Jou "For example, I _femi(love)_ Mai". "I know you_ femi(love)_ her" said Yami. "That was an example man, we're talking about you" stated Jou "The question is what do you feel for Mera? You must find out soon 'cause Mera is a very _nefer(beautiful) _girl and I doubt that she will be without a husband much more time".

"Jonouchi I know what I'm going to do so thanks for the advice" replied Yami "I appreciate that you're trying to make me focus on what I feel". "No problem, just wanting to know what you felt for her" said Jou smiling.

With that he turned around and left the room.

"I know well what I feel for her" murmured Yami "I _femi(love)_ Mera since the first moment I lay eyes on her, only that back then I didn't notice that I did".

The next day…

Mera was sitting on a chair in her room brushing her dark hair and looking at herself in her _ankh(mirror)._ The gentle morning light passed through _ua(one)_ of the windows and fell upon Mera's dressing table. As she finished brushing her hair she smiled and thought 'It is a _nefer(beautiful)_ morning to be outside'.

A knock was heard on the door.

"You may come in" said Mera as she placed a plain golden trinket on her head.

The door was opened and then closed again. Mera didn't turn to look who it was. 

"Good morning Mera" said Yami's voice from beside her.

Mera quickly turned and looked at him. He smiled at her and approached. Yami leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning my Pharaoh" she replied after she had been greeted "May I ask what are you doing here?". "I came to take you to the _pero(palace)_ with me for today" answered Yami looking down at her "Your father and I made a pact that you would keep on coming to the _pero(palace)_ until you decided you didn't want to".

Mera preferred to see the bright side of it, she would be out of the prison she called home and would be around some people.

"And also I have something important to say to you" added the young Pharaoh. "What is it my Pharaoh?" asked Mera looking up at him. "Well Mera I'm going to war" answered Yami.

Mera couldn't believe that.

"You're…going to war" she said slowly. "I have to, Egypt is being attacked" replied Yami looking at her with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "When?" asked Mera standing up. "Today" he answered "I came to see you and to ask a favor". "If what you desire is within my power I may be able to help you" replied Mera. "Can you stay in the _pero(palace)_ while I'm gone? I would like to see you when I'm back" said Yami.

Mera was shocked. The Pharaoh was asking her to stay in the _pero(palace)_ while he was gone so she would basically wait for him.

"But my Pharaoh" said Mera "I can see you when you're back while I'm staying in my home". "Mera I want to see you the moment I get back" replied Yami "And besides your father gave you permission". 

Mera was surprised again. Rasejem had let her stay but she didn't want to, she feared the Pharaoh greatly because of what her father had told her.

"Will you?" insisted the young Pharaoh. "Can I take my monster? I hope that's not much to ask" said Mera. "Yes Mera you may" answered Yami. "Very well, I'll stay there" answered said girl.

Yami revealed a pleased smile which made Mera's _ab(heart)_ jump in fear. But she didn't reveal the emotion in her face neither in her eyes. 

"Come Mera I have to take you to the _pero(palace)_ before I go" he said "Send an _ushebtis(servant)_ to prepare your personal things and later someone may come and pick them up". 

Mera simply nodded and opened the door just to see a girl passing by.

"Nailah be so kind as to prepare some of my clothes in a chest, I'm staying at the _pero(palace)_ for a few days" she ordered kindly. "As you wish Lady Mera" said the girl nodding.

Then Mera closed the door and turned to Yami. He was standing there looking at her. She also looked at him.

"Let's go" he then said.

They climbed on his horse and rode towards the _pero(palace)_. When they reached there Yami ordered to an _ushebtis(servant)_ to show Mera her room.

"This way" said the man to Yami and Mera.

Both followed down a long corridor and stopped before some doors.

"This will be your chambers my Lady" said the man opening the doors.

Mera and Yami entered and he closed the door behind him. Said girl looked around. It was more _wer(big)_ than her room but it seemed similar. 

"These are your chambers" said Yami's voice from behind her.

Mera jumped and looked at him. He smirked at her and she panicked. 

'We are alone in a chamber with closed doors and no one near them. I don't like this' she thought.

"Mera I have to go so come with me so you can say me goodbye" he said to her.

Mera nodded and followed him to the stable. As they reached there some soldiers were waiting outside the stable and Yami's horse was ready for him to leave. All of his friends were there, including Rasejem. They said goodbye to him and Anzu was the last.

"Oh Yami please take care" she said as tears filled her eyes. "I will Anzu" replied Yami looking down at her "Don't cry".

Anzu cleaned her tears as Yami turned to Mera. He made a signal to her, indicating that he wanted to talk to her in private. She followed him outside the stable and they turned on a corner of the _pero(palace)_. She gave her back to the wall and looked at the Pharaoh.

"Oh my Pharaoh promise me that you will take care" she said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I promise you Mera" he said touching her face with his _senu(two) _hands and cleaning her tears. 

She closed her eyes making an effort to stop crying but she couldn't.

"Mera don't cry, I'm coming back I promise" said Yami softly.

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Said girl felt the soft kiss and still with eyes closed leaned also forward and embraced the Pharaoh. He also embraced her into a tight hug. During those moments Mera hadn't cared if what her father had said about Yami was true.

"I will be back Mera" he whispered softly on her ear "I want to see you as soon as I'm home, I hope you will be here waiting for me". "I will my Pharaoh, I promise I will be here waiting for you to come back" she whispered as she made an effort now not to sob.

Yami let go of her gently and waited for her to enter the stable. She stood by the stable's doors and watched him climb his horse. He looked back at the stable and waved at everybody with eyes focused on the girl that was standing by the doors. Then he parted towards war to fight for his country as a Pharaoh should do.

'I'm not sure if what my father said to me about him it's true but _ua(one)_ thing I have for sure: I appreciate the Pharaoh very much and it seems that so does he appreciate me' thought Mera as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

**

Neferi: End of the chappie.

Mera: Why did you make him leave me? *shows sadness in her eyes* 

Yami: Now Mera is at the mercy of Rasejem, Anzu and Seto!

Neferi: This is what goes to the story but don't worry I know what I'm doing and why I do it.

Mera: I hope Yami gets back before I think of committing suicide there, I'll have to see Rasejem's face everyday.

Neferi: That wasn't funny Mera and no, you won't commit suicide.

Yami: In the next chapter will I be back?

Neferi: Who knows but one thing is for sure: It will get more interesting everyone now that you know how the characters feel for each other!! ^-^ 

Mera: True but my feelings aren't too clear yet so you will find out later who knows when.

Neferi: I can't forget about Joey or Jou. He looked brilliant in this chapter!!

Mera: He sure did.

Yami: He made me reveal what I felt for you.

Neferi: It's _feel_ in present tense Yami, you love her. 

Yami: True Neferi but let's finish it here by saying please review and keep reading. 


	9. Jealous

Different hearts, same desire

Mera: We're back everyone!!

Neferi: Yeah and we're happy!! ^-^

Yami: You two are happy every time we're here.

Neferi: * stucks her tongue out at him*

Mera: *laughs* interesting picture!

Yami: *glares at Neferi and then focus his eyes on Mera* Wait until I get you.

Neferi: Yami you know I can kill you anytime I want, I just need a pencil and a paper to do it and it's all over. Of course I won't kill you in my stories because I love you very much! ^-^

Yami: I know that *smiles gently at her*

Mera: And you appreciate us don't you Yami?

Yami: Actually I love you both only that I love you in that special way.

Mera: *smiles* Even our reviewers know that and don't need to have a premonition.

Neferi: Let's stop babbling and get on with the story 'cause I'm very sure we're annoying the readers. One last thing, a little blood will be seen in this chapter and I'm not spoiling you why. Well read the disclaimer you two!

Mera and Yami: Nefer Neferi doesn't own YGO but she does own some characters in the story.

Neferi: Please read and enjoy.

Chapter nine: Jealous 

**

Mera turned around to enter the _pero(palace)_ after Yami was out of view. 

"Mera what are you going to do now?" asked Jou looking at her tear-stained face. "Would you take me to the Temple of Ra' Jonouchi? I would like to ask to the god to ease the concerns in my _ab(heart)_" answered Mera looking back at him. "Sure" agreed Jou.

His horse was quickly prepared and then both of them parted towards their destination. They reached there after some time.

"Here we are" said Jou as she climbed down the horse.

Mera looked around the _nefer(beautiful)_ temple. It had hieroglyphics on the outer walls of the temple as well as giant statues of the god Ra'. Jou and Mera proceeded towards the entrance. As they entered they looked around again. The walls had colorful hieroglyphics depicting scenes of some rituals done by the priests of Ra' and also the god appeared giving _sa(protection)_ to the Kings and aristocrats of Egypt. The columns were also giant depicting too some scenes.

Mera and Jou walked forward, passing the _tepi(first)_ chamber. Then they entered a _nefer(beautiful)_ garden with exquisite flowers. They both followed the path leading to the _senunu(second)_ giant chamber.

"Hello Jonouchi" greeted a female voice.

Mera and Jou turned around in the chamber just to find a young woman before them.

"Hello Isis" greeted Jou with a smile. "And you are Mera, aren't you?" asked Isis looking at the girl. "Yes I am" answered Mera. "I am Isis, priestess of the temple of Ra', I knew you were coming Mera for I posses a Millenium Item called the Millenium Necklace, which allows me to see events of the future and of the past" replied the priestess.

"It is a pleasure to meet a priestess" said Mera lowering her head in respect. "It is nice to meet you too" replied Isis "Please follow me and I will show you to the place were you can pray our god".

Mera and Jonouchi followed her. The temple was giant but if you knew were to go you wouldn't get lost. Isis entered a chamber were a statue of Ra' appeared and said "Here".

"Thank you" said Mera entering.

Said girl knelt before the giant statue, closed her eyes and started a plea in silence. Jou and Isis were outside.

'I plead to you my god, please give your _sa(protection)_ to the Pharaoh in battle and to all of his men too. Also let them be victorious so that Egypt might be safe from harm. Turning my attention towards other matters, I plead to you for some help in my life, so that my father may let me be as I desire and so that he may stop hurting me and my mother' pleaded Mera 'I ask for all of this with my never ending but also true faith, waiting for you, my god Ra', to grant it to me'.

After that she ended her plea and walked out of the chamber. 

"Before you go there's something I must give you Mera" said Isis "If you follow me". "I'll wait for you here" said Jou to said girl.

Mera followed Isis into another chamber not far from the _ua(one)_ she was. 

"My Necklace has told me that you are destined to have a Millenium Item" said Isis now turning to look at her. "A Millenium Item?" said Mera. "Yes" replied Isis. 

Then Isis picked something from a table and showed it to Mera.

"This is the Millenium Chain, you will wear it around your neck and experience some of it's powers" said Isis as she put the Chain around Mera's neck.

Mera felt a power running down her body and then it disappeared as instantly as it had appeared.

"Your Item will grant you some powers that other Items have but they will be slightly different, for example, you are able to see the future like I can but you are more precise in it. I can make a mistake but your Item doesn't. You are also able to read others mind like the Millenium Eye but the person can't feel you trying to do it" explained Isis "The other abilities you will find them on your own". "Thank you for the Item" said Mera.

It was a golden delicate Chain, with an _ankh(an amulet, it's like the Millenium Key but smaller)_ pendant that had the Millenium Symbol on the center.

Mera touched her Item and thought 'I have a Millenium Item now'.

"Thank you for everything Isis but I better go" said Mera. "You're welcome Mera, come whenever you desire" replied Isis.

With that Mera walked away to meet Jou. As she was walking away she heard someone calling her.

"Mera is that you?" asked a male voice.

She turned around just to find…

"High priest Seto" said Mera lowering her head in respect. "Hello Mera, it's a pleasure finding you here" replied Seto smirking with satisfaction "What are you doing here?". "I came to plea to Ra' " answered Mera. "How nice finding you here" he said looking at her. "Well High priest Seto I must go back" she said "It was nice meeting you here". "Why don't you stay for a while and then I'll take you wherever you want go?" asked Seto. 

"Sorry High priest but the girl's coming with me" said Jou appearing "She asked me to bring her down here and so I did. Now she comes back with me". "I was asking her, not you" replied Seto in a cold tone as he glared at Jou. "I really have to go High priest, there's something important that I need to do" intervened Mera. "Very well Mera, I'll see you later then" said Seto looking down at her and smirking.

Mera turned around and Jou followed after glaring at Seto.

"I'll get you later Jonouchi, I won't let that pass" murmured Seto throwing daggers at Jou with the eyes.

"I don't trust that creep" said Jou as he climbed behind Mera in the horse "I advice you to watch out for him, I've heard some nasty rumors about Seto". 

That reminded Mera about the rumors her father had said to her about Yami. She was going to investigate if they were true.

"Jonouchi, you that know the Pharaoh very well, how is he like?" asked Mera trying not to bring up suspicion to Jou. "He's a nice boy, responsible and worries much for his country and friends, intelligent and clever, skilled in Shadow Games and fighting, let me see what else…" answered Jou "He's nice". "What about his way of treating people?" asked Mera. "That depends on who he's dealing with" answered Jou "Why do you ask?". "Just curiosity" replied the girl.

Darn it she's a good liar!

'Why don't I just ask him if he had heard rumors?' thought Mera.

"Jonouchi" called Mera. "Call me Jou" said himself. "Very well, Jou, have you heard rumors about him?" she asked. "About Yami? Many rumors Mera, like for example, they say he's sadistic" answered Jou "But just because they have seen him angry, but you tell me, who doesn't get angry sometimes?". "True" said Mera. "Is there a particular rumor that interests you?" asked Jou "I promise I won't tell on you Mera".

"Jou yesterday I heard a…nasty rumor that scared me very much since I'm getting close to the Pharaoh" said the girl slowly "I don't know if he told you that we had visited a cataract…". "Oh that rumor" replied Jou "No, he doesn't make fun with the girls he takes to see the cataract, it's a lie, and besides, he has just taken out you and Anzu to see it with him". 

Mera felt relieved now.

"I thank you very much Jou, you have eased a trouble in me" replied Mera. "No problem" he smiled at her.

They reached the _pero(palace)_ at noon.

Some days passed by and Mera was staying at the _pero(palace)_. In the _fedunu(fourth) _night of her staying…

"Oh Ra'!" she exclaimed sitting on the bed breathing heavily.

She looked around and realized she was in the _pero(palace)_ in her room.

"That was just a nightmare" she murmured standing up and serving some _mesi(water)_ from a jar that was placed near her bed,in a goblet. 

She drank the _mesi(water)_ and placed her goblet on the table. Then sat again on her bed. She hadn't met her father for the past _dyemet(three)_ days but something was haunting her in her sleeps. Unfortunately it had to do with Yami and that damned lie of a rumor. Fortunately she ignored the nightmare.

"Mera are you alright?" asked WBF who was sleeping on a chair. "I'm fine WBF, just the usual nightmare" answered Mera looking at her "Go to sleep". "Very well" replied WBF.

Mera picked a _djema(papyri for writing)_ from her wooden chest and prepared herself to write a verse. It quickly came to her and she wrote it down. It read:

__

Loneliness inside,

Wonder here in mind.

Sadness fills my life,

Pain became at sight.

Then another _ua(one)_ came to her and she wrote it. It read:

__

My heart is made of glass,

My life is not a dream.

I can't possibly be glad,

Because I can't feel free.

With that she decided to end up writing. As she put her new verses inside her verse chest something told her to dress up quickly. She gave attention to the feeling and took her sleeping dress off and dressed up. When she had finished suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Mera opened it just to find Honda there.

"Yami has arrived" he said trying to catch up his breath "But he's injured". Mera put a hand on her mouth and whispered "You can't be serious". "I wish I wasn't but it's true" said Honda.

Mera walked out of her chambers hurriedly toward Yami's. As she approached it suddenly the door was swung open and his voice roared angrily "GET OUT!" as a man was actually thrown out of the room. Mera stopped in her tracks but then kept on going as the man stood and walked away. She approached the chambers and looked inside for the doors were open.

__

Dyemet(three) doctors were around his bed, supposedly trying to treat the Pharaoh. Yami couldn't be seen.

"Get out of my chambers now!" yelled his voice full of anger as all the doctors backed for Yami was on his feet with a _khopesh(Egyptian sword)_ in hands.

It was clear that he didn't want to be treated so the doctors had to go out before Yami really lost his patience and decided to punish them for not following orders. The doctors walked passed Mera and the last _ua(one)_ said to her "If you're going to see him, be careful".

Mera decided to enter the chambers and so she did. When Yami heard her footsteps he noticed her.

"Get out!" he yelled, making her jump "I don't want to see anybody and less of all you!". 

Mera ignored his order and approached him slowly.

"Get out now!" he yelled as she stood before him. Then he pointed at her with his weapon and said "I don't want to hurt you Mera so get out!".

She touched the blade of the sword with her whole hand and closed the blade in it. Blood started dripping from her hand because of the wound she had caused to herself as she moved the weapon aside. When it was far from her she let go and then wrapped her arms around the young Pharaoh. The _khopesh(Egyptian sword) _fell to the floor making a sound and suddenly Mera felt Yami's arms around her as well. Said girl closed her eyes.

"Oh Mera" said his voice softly.

She didn't care about her wound, Yami was back, alive as she wanted to see him and they were there. Mera felt glad. Suddenly Yami appeared to be shaking and Mera remembered he was wounded.

"Here my Pharaoh, lay down and let me treat you" she said helping him to sit on the bed.

As he lay down Mera took some bandages and put them in her wounded hand as quickly as possible and not caring if they were rightfully put. Then she prepared the things she was going to use. She started by observing his wound.

'He's wounded in the waist, it's slightly profound and it's slightly _wer(big)_. I have to hurry' thought Mera.

She took a towel and submerged it into the clean _mesi(water)_ that was on a bowl in the table before her. She would clean the blood around his wound _tepi(first)_. 

"Mera" called his voice. "Yes?" answered Mera as she started working. "You're a darn good liar" he said. 

Said girl looked at him.

"And a very good actress" he added. "What are you talking about my Pharaoh?" asked Mera without understanding. 

Yami sat on the bed looking straight at her. 

"You know what I'm talking about Mera, your lies to me" answered Yami. "I have never lied to you my Pharaoh" replied Mera still without understanding what was going on. "Yes you have Mera!" he suddenly exclaimed now seeming angry again "When I was leaving and I kissed you that day and you hugged me, that was a lie! You never felt what you were showing!". "That's not true my Pharaoh, I felt what I was showing you, my tears were real" replied Mera.

"Liar!" he yelled angrily as Mera stood and backed away from him a few paces. "I'm not lying" she stated. "You are Mera and you know it's true!" replied Yami in another yell now standing up "Don't lie to me!". 

He was getting on her nerves now.

"I'm not lying my Pharaoh, honestly" she replied as he approached her slowly. "Liar Mera, you're a liar!" he kept on yelling "I thought you felt something for me! How stupid of me!". "My Pharaoh it's not true!" she finally exclaimed.

She was not going to be able to keep her cool down any longer.

"There's no way I can believe you again Mera!" Yami yelled now standing before her. "I'm not going to talk to you until you're calmed down! It's pointless to talk to an angry person!" exclaimed Mera turning around with the towel in hands.

She walked away towards the door.

"I demand for you to stop right there!" yelled Yami "This conversation is not finished yet!".

Mera turned around and looked at him as he approached her.

"I had no idea that it was that bad trying to take care of someone important in my life" she replied as Yami stood before her and she threw the towel to a corner of the room. 

With that she turned around and walked out of the chambers.

"Stop right there Mera!" he yelled as she walked down the corridor.

Mera wasn't going to stop. She had no intention of talking to Yami. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and made her turn around. Her eyes met the Pharaoh's.

"Get into the room right this instant, our conversation isn't finished" he said in a low mad tone. "I believe I did finish it" replied Mera in a low tone also. "No you didn't, I'll finish the conversation, now get in" said Yami in the same tone.

Mera moved away from his grasp and entered the room followed by Yami who locked the door behind him.

"Now Mera --" started Yami but Mera cut him short. "Now you will listen to me Yami, I don't know what the heck was told to you but I'm not staying to listen to you insult me without even letting me talk. What do you think? That just because you're Pharaoh I'm letting you talk to me like that when I'm just trying to help you here and haven't done anything? You're wrong, you should listen to people before acting" she said a little out of temper "And if you want to lock me in a dungeon then do it because sincerely I don't care".

Yami was speechless. Nobody had ever talked to him like that.

"I'm waiting for your sentence Yami so I can get out of here" she said looking at him. "I'll tell you what happened Mera" he said now calmed down "I'm sorry for my outburst, it's just that I was…jealous of something that someone told me". Mera let out a sigh and then said "Now that you're calmed we can talk and I can treat you".

Yami nodded and walked to the bed. When he lay down Mera picked another towel and started working again. 

"I'm sorry for the speech" she then apologized. "No, it's alright, you are right Mera, I should _tepi(first)_ listen to people before talking" replied Yami as Mera cleaned the surroundings of his wound "And I won't sentence you". 

Mera finished cleaning the surroundings of the wound and told to Yami to sit down. As he sat Mera took the medicine and applied it carefully. Then she used the bandages, as Yami told her why he had acted like that.

"A man told me that you were fooling me, that you were acting and lying to me" said Yami as Mera finished bandaging him "It wasn't just any man, it was a man to whom I gave my trust". "I see…" murmured Mera putting the bandages on the table "Well it's not true Yami, you can use your Puzzle and look at my _bay(soul)_".

Suddenly Yami revealed a pleased smile.

"You called me by my _ren(name)_" he said still smiling. "Did I?" said Mera looking at him "I shouldn't have done that". "No Mera, please call me by my _ren(name)_ I like to be named like that by my friends" replied Yami now caressing her face. 

Mera moved away her face and said "I'm finished, I'll stay here and watch your sleep to see if you need anything for you can't move for a few days". "You don't have to stay if you don't want to" said Yami looking down at her. "Oh it's no problem, I can't sleep any way" replied Mera. "Thank you" said Yami "Now let me treat your wound as a repayment for your help". "No you don't have to" said Mera. "But I want to" stated Yami.

And so he treated her wounded hand carefully.

"There" he said smiling. "Thank you very much my Pharaoh" she said. Suddenly he seemed to be in pain and Mera quickly said "Lay down carefully".

She helped him lay down and then looked at him. Without even noticing what she was doing she moved some of his golden bangs from his face and touched his face gently. He seemed pleased for the shown appreciation.

"Sleep well my Pharaoh" she whispered softly. 

Yami touched her face now and made her lean forward to him.

When she was close enough he kissed her on the cheek and forehead and then whispered softly "Thank you Mera for treating me and also for the teaching".

She looked at him and nodded. Then Yami went to sleep and some time later said girl also fell asleep leaning against the table. The last thing she thought before falling asleep was 'I'm important to someone, I think he is in _femi(love)_ with me because he showed me he was jealous'.

**

Neferi: Long chapter, you asked for it.

Mera: It was a good one also, well, every chapter is good.

Yami: Yes.

Neferi: I liked the last thought you had Mera, too bad that when you wake up the next morning you won't remember it.

Mera: Yes too bad.

Yami: Well, please review and –

Neferi and Mera: Keep reading!!


	10. The powers of the Millenium Chain

Different hearts, same desire

Mera: Hi!

Neferi: Hola! (Hello in Spanish)

Yami: Konnichiwa.

Neferi: People we're back! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, especially because Rasejem didn't appear! Although his name did.

Mera: No matter, I'm glad Yami's back! ^-^

Yami: I'm glad I'm in a good humor in the chapter.

Neferi: You were jealous so I just put you to fight with Mera. But you two ended up so well!

Mera: More close.

Yami: Yes.

Neferi: Any ways let's get on with the story so read the disclaimer!!

Jou: I'll read it!

*Neferi, Mera and Yami look at him for he appeared out of nowhere* 

Jou: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO characters but she owns the chocolate bar in front of the computer.

Neferi: I'm not eating it and neither are you, it's for all our beloved reviewers!!

Chapter ten: The powers of the Millenium Chain

**

Mera woke up without remembering what had happened earlier that day. She started to remember.

'Yami came back, we argued, I treated his wound and he treated mine, he fell asleep and it looks like so did I' she thought as she stared at the ceiling 'The ceiling? I was sitting on a chair last night, why do I feel so comfortable now?'.

She sat upright instantly noticing that she was lying down on Yami's bed. She instantly panicked while looking around desperately hoping to find a clue of what had happened.

"Good morning Mera, I see that you're finally awake" said Yami's voice from beside her.

Said girl turned her head and saw him sitting on a chair with a goblet in hands. 

"Please tell me that…" said Mera as some tears formed on her eyes. "Don't cry" said Yami sitting beside her on the bed and also smiling "I never touched you".

Mera looked at him without believing.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you look at my memories using the power of your Item? The truth is there" replied the young Pharaoh as he took off his Millenium Puzzle and placed it on the bed beside Mera "There's nothing I can hide from you now so be free to look into my mind".

He took her hand and placed it on his forehead.

"How do you know about my Item?" asked Mera suspiciously. "I saw it last night when I kissed you" answered Yami "You have a powerful Item there, take care of it because there are people seeking them". "I know" replied Mera "Like tomb robber Bakura". "Yes" stated the young Pharaoh "Come on Mera, look into my memory and ease your worry".

The girl let out a sigh and closed her eyes, still having her hand on Yami's forehead. 

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

It was a dark room were nothing could be seen. She didn't dare to move.

"In my mind" whispered a voice softly on her ear.

Mera jumped as the room was lit and saw Yami right behind her.

"Sorry if I scared you" he said smiling at her "As I said before, you're in my mind".

Mera looked around and her eyes narrowed. The room looked like a never ending labyrinth with many stairs and doors made out of iron. She turned to look back at Yami who smirked.

"I'm going to test you here" he said "I'll guide you to some doors and you will tell me which of those doors is the correct _ua(one)_". "Using the powers of my Item, very well but there's a slight thing bothering me" said Mera "What happens if I get something wrong?". "You get out of my mind and get a penalty, you see, there are traps in here" answered Yami. "Very well, I'll take the risk" accepted Mera.

"Let's go then" said the young Pharaoh.

He took her hand and they started walking up some stairs silently. They kept on walking down a corridor with many doors. 

"Stop" said Mera stopping in her tracks. "Why do you want me to stop?" asked Yami looking at her. "There's a trap just ahead" she answered. "Very good Mera" smiled Yami.

Suddenly the floor before them shook and it fell.

"Now you pick _ua(one)_ of these _seresu(six)_ doors" said Yami.

There were _dyemet(three)_ doors in each side of them. Mera stood before the _tepi(first)_ door.

"This door has scorpions inside" she said "The next _ua(one)_ has a block that will fall upon us if we enter and the _dyemetnu(third)_ has no floor".

Yami nodded with a pleased smile. Then Mera turned to the other doors.

"This door has snakes inside, the next _ua(one)_ has a monster in it" said Mera "That leaves us with the last door". "Will you choose that _ua(one)_?" asked Yami. "No I won't" answered Mera "It also has a trap inside, none of these doors is an entrance leading towards another". "You've done it again Mera" smiled Yami "That leads us to the _senunu(second)_ test".

They suddenly appeared in a different corridor.

"Now you will walk alone trying to find me inside _ua(one)_ of these chambers" said Yami "Beware of the traps and may your Item and reason guide you".

With that he disappeared. Mera looked down the corridor. A giant stone blocked her way towards advancing. Said girl focused her eyes in the stone. Suddenly the stone trembled and it flew high into the air.

"I moved the stone out of my path" murmured Mera as she set the stone behind her.

She could levitate things just by looking at them. Mera walked forward carefully stopping before traps and investigating doors with her eyes. 

"Here" she said stopping before a door.

The young girl opened it and found Yami inside sitting in a golden _aset(throne)_. 

He smiled at her again and said "Just _ua(one)_ more thing before you may look into my memories".

Suddenly the floor cracked from below Mera and zombies emerged from it, grabbing her by the dress and legs.

"What is this?!" she asked terrified. "You will answer the question and be freed" answered Yami as the zombies climbed up and held Mera tight "The question is this: What are these zombies looking for? But beware, if you show weakness in your _ab(heart)_ you will feel pain.". 

'How am I supposed to answer that if I'm terrified to death!' thought Mera as the zombies now climbed up her arms.

Suddenly she felt a violent pain in her body and she almost fell to the floor.

'I mustn't show weakness in my _ab(heart)_' thought Mera 'Now think'.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

'I can't do this!' she thought.

She felt the same pain again in her body. 

'No! I must do this!' pressed Mera 'Think! What are these zombies looking for? It has to do with me because they're climbing me so now I have a clue. But how do I find out what is it?'.

Yami watched as Mera was pulled down by the zombies and how she tried to focus.

'Come on Mera, I know you can do it' he thought worriedly.

'I can't think! I'm too scared!' she thought as she was pulled down and the zombies touched her face.

This time the pain she felt was greater for she had shown _senu(two)_ weaknesses. 

'I'm getting weaker, I must hurry' she thought 'It has to do with me but what could it be?'.

Suddenly she felt a zombie touched her Item and something occurred to her.

'I got it!' she thought 'The Item is mine but doesn't have to do with me being a person so what they are looking for that it's near my Item is…'

"My _ab(heart)_! They are looking for my _ab(heart)_!" she exclaimed painfully.

Suddenly the zombies vanished and left everything untouched. Mera had answered correctly. She felt so weak after that, even though the zombies were an illusion, that she fell forward.

"Easy Mera, I got you" said Yami as he held her in his arms "Sorry for the nasty illusion now let's go home". "My Pharaoh" she whispered weakly focusing her gaze in his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whispered softly as he put his cheek against her dark hair "I never meant to hurt you as I did my dear Mera, I never imagined that your _ab(heart)_…". "No my Pharaoh, you gave me a lesson" whispered Mera softly as she nuzzled her head on his upper chest "You taught me that I needed to concentrate in tight spots and most important that I needed to trust in myself".

"But I never thought that would hurt you so much" said Yami looking at her "You seemed so -". "What I'm not" said Mera also looking at him "I'm not as strong as I look my Pharaoh".

Suddenly Yami held her tighter.

"Mera if there's anything or anyone that is trying to hurt you please tell me" he said "I care too much for you to see you being hurt".

Mera had the chance to tell Yami about her father but she wasn't going to. What if he had some contacts that could help him escape and then the horrible would occur? Which is true by the way. She wasn't going to risk her mother's life.

"Come on Mera, let's go back home" said Yami. "Not without me seeing your memories of this morning" replied Mera.

He smiled and then placed _ua(one)_ of her hands on his forehead and Mera looked. 

"You were telling the truth" she concluded "Now we may go home my Pharaoh".

Yami nodded and then when Mera opened her eyes she found herself in Yami's chambers.

"I discovered another ability of my Item just now" she said separating from Yami. "What is it?" asked Yami. "I need to take the bandages off your waist and see your wound" answered Mera.

The young Pharaoh took his bandages off and waited to see what his friend was going to do. Mera pointed at the wound and whispered softly "Heal".

Suddenly the wound started to close! And after a moment it was completely healed, leaving no trace.

"So I guess I was right" said Mera "Now I'll heal my hand".

And so she did. Yami smiled at her gently.

"Now I must go and prepare myself for the day" said Mera looking at him. "Yes" replied Yami.

Mera stood up and walked away toward the doors. Suddenly she stopped before them and without turning she said "Thank you for the lesson my Pharaoh".

With that she left. She went straight to the bathing chambers. 

Outside the _pero(palace)_…

"I sense a new Millenium Item in the Pharaoh's _pero(palace)_. I'll decide to check it" murmured a male voice coming from a hooded figure.

Mera sat on the bathing chambers of the _pero(palace)_ after taking a nice warm bath. She was finishing to put her trinket in her dark hair when suddenly the maidens started to scream. She looked for the source of the problem and found a hooded figure beside a window near her.

"Who are you?" asked Mera standing up and backing slowly towards a chair that had her other dress.

The figure took the hood off its head and the man or should I say young man was revealed.

"Tomb robber Bakura" said Mera stopping as she reached the chair. "Yes girl it's me" he replied smiling evilly "I wonder what a girl like you is doing here". "I should ask that to you" stated Mera. "I came to take away the Millenium Item you posses" he said as he approached her slowly "If you give it to me willingly you won't get hurt". "Stay back" she said "Or I'll use my Item against you". "Then why don't I use the powers of my Millenium Ring against you!" he said revealing the golden Item.

Mera focused her eyes on his Item and extended her hand. Suddenly the Item flew away towards her.

"What have you done?" asked Bakura angrily. "I have your Item in my possession now. If you want it, come and get it" answered Mera and she quickly ran out of the room being followed by Bakura.

"My Pharaoh the tomb robber is in the bathing chambers with Lady Mera" informed a maiden as Yami sat in the _Aset(throne)_ hall. "He's where?!" exclaimed Yami standing up.

He quickly ran out of the Hall to find Mera hoping that she was alright. He met with her on a corridor.

"Mera are you alright?" he asked as he closed her in his arms. "I'm fine but Bakura is following me, I have his Millenium Ring" answered Mera showing the Item to Yami. "Girl wait until I get you!" said Bakura approaching them but as soon as he saw Yami he said "The Pharaoh is here, there's no way I can get my Item now without getting involved into a Shadow Game. Unfortunately I don't have it to make the Game more interesting. I'll be getting the Item back no matter where it is".

With those last words he suddenly disappeared. Mera sighed.

"Mera don't do that again" said Yami as he embraced the girl "You risked your life greatly just to get that Item". 

'If he only knew that risking my life is what I've always done. With a father like mine everybody risks its life even if they're alone' she thought as she moved away from Yami.

"Here's the Item my Pharaoh" said Mera handing it to him. "I will deliver it to the Temple of Ra' personally" he said as he took it. "Mera you almost got killed!" exclaimed her father's voice from behind her. "I'm fine father, there is no need to worry" replied the girl.

Although she doubted he was worried.

That same day at sun down…

Mera and Yami were sitting by the borders of the Nile river, where they had met that night not long ago. The sun was coming down and the sky was filled with different colors, making it a spectacular and pleasant view to the eyes.

"I have never seen the sky so _nefer(beautiful)_ at sun down" said Mera as she looked at it.

She revealed a smile for the _senunu(second)_ time. Suddenly she felt a warm hand touch her chin and turn her face gently. Said girl met the eyes of the young Pharaoh. 

"You smiled" said Yami. "I know I did" replied Mera. "I have never seen you smile except today Mera, that pleases me much since it reveals you like the moment" said the Pharaoh smiling gently. "I am enjoying the view" replied the girl "And also…". "Yes?" insisted Yami looking at her. 

Mera shook her head.

"It's nothing my Pharaoh" she said. 

Yami touched her hand with his and as she looked at him he seized the opportunity. The young Pharaoh leaned forward to kiss the young Lady. Surprisingly Mera didn't move away to forbid him from kissing her. As their lips touched suddenly a voice was heard "Yami, Mera, are you here?".

They moved away quickly and looked at another place as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately they couldn't kiss because Anzu was looking for them.

"Here you are" she said as she saw Yami and Mera sitting silently "I was looking for you both". "What is it Anzu?" asked Yami as he looked at her. "Mera has to go, Rasejem is looking for her" answered Anzu. "So I'll be headed back to the _pero(palace)_" said Mera standing up. "I'll be headed back too" said Yami also standing up.

The _dyemet(three)_ of them walked silently back. As they reached the stable Rasejem was waiting for Mera.

"Your things have been sent home and WBF is also there" he told her. 

Mera simply nodded and climbed the horse behind her father.

"See you Mera and have a nice _mesut(evening)_" said Yami smiling at her. "You too my Pharaoh" she replied.

And with that, daughter and father parted back home. Mera feared that the inevitable would happen, that she would later on fall in _femi(love)_ with Yami.

**

Neferi: End of chapter! Sorry if I let you all in a cliff hanger here.

Mera: We almost kissed.

Yami: Too bad we didn't.

Neferi: Let's burn Anzu!! I know that some of our reviewers will agree to that.

Mera: You can count me in Neferi.

Neferi: I know. Well, any ways, enjoy your vacations with your family and friends!

Yami: Please review and keep reading. 


	11. Getting purposed

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: A new year, many new opportunities.

Mera: Yes and I hope everyone gets a great year.

Yami: We also hope you like the story so far.

Neferi: The flame I got sent, I actually was going to answer it but my reviewers got ahead of me. Some of them said the stuff I was gonna say so there's no need to repeat it.

Mera: And one of our friends, he wrote an email to her after Neferi had finished talking with him and forward it to her. 

Yami: Neferi had a laughing attack because it was really funny. So she isn't going to send the flamer an email because it satisfied her what her friend wrote. 

Neferi: Yes and now read the disclaimer so we can get on with the story.

Mera: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own some of the characters that appear in the story.

Yami: Please read and enjoy. 

Chapter eleven: Getting purposed

**

Some days passed by and Mera kept on visiting Yami in the _pero(palace)_. She also started to change in the way of acting.

__

Ua(one) day in the _pero(palace)_…

Mera was walking down a corridor with Jou in search for Yami.

"He's in the _Aset(throne)_ Hall but angry because there's something nobody can help him solve" said Jou "Maybe if he sees you he gets his good humor back". "The Pharaoh is bored, that's why he's in such a bad humor Jou" said Mera as they stopped before _senu(two)_ giant doors at the end of the corridor. "I leave you here" said Jonouchi.

As Jou left Mera pushed _ua(one)_ door open a little so she could enter. As she entered she saw Yami giving the door his back for he was looking at something lying on the table. Mera closed the door, leaving it ajar, and approached Yami slowly. He didn't notice her. 

'My father's not here and we're alone so maybe I could…' she thought as she stood behind Yami.

She put her arms around his shoulders from behind and whispered on his ear "May I help you in the problem my Pharaoh?".

As soon as Yami heard her he smirked and turning around to look at her he answered "Maybe not but you may get me out of the boredom I'm in". 

Mera smiled at him and looked at the table. She found there some construction planes of a _mr(pyramid)_. She observed them.

"I think I just found your problem" said Mera "Someone made a wrong multiplication in this part of the plane". 

She pointed at it in the plane. Yami looked at it and then at Mera.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Mera smiled "My father taught me how to make calculations and I make them in mind. Trust me my Pharaoh, just do the math".

Yami nodded and made the math. Suddenly he smiled.

"You're right Mera, the multiplication is incorrect. I never thought about checking the measures" he said. "You're under much pressure, there are many things you're taking care of my Pharaoh and you can't think straight without a rest" replied the young girl. "Why don't we go out for a walk in the markets? That may take out some pressure from me" suggested the young Pharaoh.

"Is it safe for you to go out alone?" asked Mera. "Some guards will come with us. That will keep us safe" answered Yami. "I don't know if I should go out to the markets, you see my Pharaoh, I get purposed many times when I'm out there" replied Mera slowly "And I just want to spent some time with a friend". "Don't you worry Mera, I won't let them come and bother you" stated Yami. "…Very well" she finally agreed.

As they both walked out of the Hall chatting animatedly Rasejem passed by them. 

"My Pharaoh, may I know where are you going with my daughter?" he asked politely. "We're going out for a walk through the markets" answered Yami. "I see…" replied the father "Well Mera, let's see if you pick up a husband and get wed. I'm sure that any man you wed will be very pleased with you as a _hemet(wife)_". 

Mera didn't reply. It was true, at her age now she was supposed to be looking for a man to marry. But a thing was that every man proposed to her and she didn't know them and another thing was that she didn't want to be wedded with a man she didn't _femi(love)_.

"Mera?" called her father.

She looked at him. Rasejem gave her a look of when-I-get-home-we-will-have-a-talk-about-your-different-behavior. The truth was that Mera had now started to smile, something she had not done in much time. She also started to laugh. That seemed to bother her father but she didn't know why.

Rasejem, on the other hand, didn't want that to happen. If she opened herself up to the Pharaoh she would probably fall for him and that would meant trouble for him. His 'punishments' were now much more severe than before. Anzu had started working with Yami whenever Mera was not near him and Seto went to visit Mera often to her house. Things were going to change now.

"Rasejem we have to go now" said Yami. "Yes, please enjoy your walk" replied the man. As he passed by Mera he whispered "Don't be a fool and do as I told you".

He left walking. Rasejem meant that she should do as he always said to her. 

"Mera are you alright? You seem a little shaken" said Yami looking at her. "Do I? I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me" replied Mera looking back at him "But don't worry, let's go". 

'She behaves differently when her father is around, I wonder why…?' thought Yami as they walked out of the _pero(palace)_ and into the grounds followed by some guards.

They set foot out of the _pero(palace)_ and started walking towards the market streets, not far from there. When they reached there they looked around. It was crowded as it usually was, women and children walking hand in hand with packages, some doing business with the sellers, others eating and drinking, the usual in the streets of Egypt.

"Come on let's keep on walking" said Yami to her.

Mera had the feeling that this was going to be a show off. Suddenly she saw a girl sitting on the floor of the street crying.

"Look, there's a girl crying over there" she said to Yami "Let's see what's wrong with her". 

She approached the girl and knelt before her.

"My child, why are you crying?" asked Mera gently trying not to frighten the little girl. "I lost my daddy" sobbed the little girl. "Don't cry young _ua(one)_ let me help you" replied Mera "Let me carry you and we can look around for your daddy". "My daddy told me not to talk with strangers" replied the girl cleaning some of her tears. "He taught you right but I promise I won't hurt you my child, I just want to help you" stated Mera.

"Very well" agreed the girl. Mera smiled and before picking her up she asked "What is your _ren(name)_?". "Nuru" answered the girl. "Very well Nuru, come on, let's find your father together" replied Mera smiling and picking the girl up. 

She walked up to Yami with the little girl in arms. 

"She's lost, she doesn't know where her father is" said Mera to Yami as he observed the girl. "Well then, let's start looking for him" replied the young Pharaoh smiling. 

They walked down the street carefully as the girl looked around for her father.

"Lady?" called Nuru. "Yes Nuru, what is it?" answered Mera gently. "Who is he? Is he your husband?" asked the girl referring to Yami. "Oh, I believe I forgot my manners" said Mera "Nuru he is - ". "Just a good friend of the Lady who is carrying you" said Yami cutting Mera short. "You are not her husband?" asked Nuru again "Because you seem to care much for the Lady and you both make a pretty couple". 

Mera simply smiled as well as Yami.

"No, I'm not her husband" answered Yami smiling at the girl. 

They kept on walking. 

"I can hardly see in this crowded street" murmured Mera as she tried to make her way out from between some men. "Then let me solve your problem" said Yami looking at Mera. 

He grabbed her hand and made his way with her to a tent were there was a table.

"I need to use this table for a short moment so clear it out" said Yami to the seller who was working there. "My Pharaoh, I do as you please" replied the seller putting away the jewels he was selling quickly.

When the table was cleared out Yami climbed up and turned to Mera and Nuru. He extended his hands towards both, indicating to Mera the she should give to him the girl for him to climb her. Mera gave to Yami the girl whom he took and put her on her feet on the table. Then he extended his hands towards Mera to help her.

Said girl took his hands and climbed the table, standing in front of Yami very close. Mera turned to Nuru and picked her up. Yami moved away and looked over the crowd.

"People who are gathered around here, there is a girl who is looking for her father here" spoke Yami "If any of you recognizes this girl who is in the arms of my friend, come and take her back to her father". 

The people were suddenly silent when Yami started speaking. 

"She's my daughter Pharaoh Yami!" exclaimed a man's voice as someone tried to penetrate through the silent crowd. 

A medium height man stood in front of the table looking up at them.

"Is he your father?" asked Yami and Mera in unison to Nuru. "Daddy!" exclaimed the girl extending her arms towards the man. 

Mera gave the girl to her father and smiled at both. 

"Thank you very much Pharaoh, Lady" said the man taking his daughter. "Well Nuru now you're with your father so be careful and don't separate from him" said Mera. "Lady what is your _ren(name)_?" asked Nuru as she and her father started leaving. "Nuru don't bother the Lady!" said her father. "Don't worry sir, it doesn't bother me at all" replied Mera smiling at Nuru "I'm Mera".

"I shall never forget you Lady and neither the Pharaoh" smiled Nuru "Goodbye!". 

And with that both disappeared. 

"You may keep doing your selling" said Yami to the seller.

The young Pharaoh climbed down and turned to help Mera down. He put his hands on her waist and helped her down carefully. She gave him an apprehensive smile and moved away.

"Thank you for what you did" she told him as they kept on walking. "It was not a problem Mera" replied Yami looking at her. "Lady Mera!" exclaimed a man running towards her. "Oh no" she breathed. 

The man knelt before her grabbing the lower part of her _hedj(white)_ dress and looking up at her. Yami stared at the man.

"Lady Mera, I saw your _nefer(beautiful)_ face and figure standing at the table and I knew I had to ask you" said the man as Mera moved away, making him release her dress "Would you become my _hemet(wife)_?".

Mera moved behind Yami since the man was following her every move.

"Leave the Lady alone" stated Yami looking at the man. "Pharaoh, I didn't see you here" said the man as he made a _neb(reverence)_. " Of course not, you were busy trying to make Mera wed you" replied Yami seemingly angry by the fact that the man was following her. "No I won't wed you sir" answered Mera as she finally stood beside Yami. "But why?" asked the man. "Because I'm not ready to be wedded yet" answered Mera.

The man left with a defeated face. Mera let out a sigh.

"Thank you my Pharaoh" she then said. "Do they always follow you and kneel?" asked Yami looking at her. "Yes they do" answered Mera as they kept on walking.

The time passed as they kept on walking and then they decided to head back to the _pero(palace)_. By that time Mera had gotten purposed _diu(five)_ times and she had turned down every single man that had asked her. 

"Do you know why they want to wed me?" said Mera to Yami. "Why?" he asked. "Because I make a good trophy" answered Mera "I'm just someone to show off".

Yami simply looked at her. It was true, she was a _nefer(beautiful)_ young girl. Any man would probably wed her just because of her looks.

"But I told myself something" added Mera "I said that I would wed a man that truly appreciated me. A man whom I knew and who knew me, someone that loved me for what I am. But that will be something hard to find". "You will find him Mera" replied Yami "Perhaps you already found him".

Mera looked at him as he looked back at her. 

'He couldn't mean…' she thought. 

"Lady Mera!" called a man from the top of a house. 

Mera and Yami looked up at him. Another crazy man trying to get her to wed him.

"Oh Ra', I'm so abashed" she said as she lowered her head. "While he tries to get down here to you I can steal you away" whispered Yami on her ear. 

As Mera looked up at him he grabbed her hand and pulled her away gently towards their destination. The guards followed closely as they hurried their pace. They both passed the gates of the _pero(palace)_ and the guards closed them as the others entered. 

"Thank you my Pharaoh" said Mera as she moved her hand gently away from his. "No problem my dear Mera, now let's enter" replied Yami smirking at her.

They both entered the great hall and walked to the garden. They sat down on a bench when they were there. 

"Yami there's a problem in the Hall between Jou and Seto!" exclaimed Anzu appearing. 

Mera and Yami ran towards the Hall to see what was the problem about.

"Cool down Jou!" said Hoda trying to hold tight Jou from punching Seto.

The problem was that the grip didn't work with either _ua(one)_ of them. As soon as they got rid of their grips they went on fighting again.

"By the _sekhem(power of the God)_ of Ra' " said Mera as soon as she saw both young men fighting on the floor. 

Yami moved towards Jou and held him tight in his grip. Honda and another guard held Seto.

"Why are you fighting here?" asked Yami. "He's looking for trouble! He came to preach me and punish me for interrupting a talk he was having with Mera the other day!" answered Jou trying to get away. "You should learn not to get into affairs that are not of your concern" replied Seto. "Stop it both of you" said Mera "There's no need to fight over a conversation that happened long ago". "I believe that I have a powerful reason to fight over that conversation Mera" replied Seto looking at her "And it has to do with you".

"What is it?" asked Mera looking back. "I wanted to tell you something in private that day Mera, something important" answered Seto as Honda and the guard let go of him for he wanted to approach the girl. "But you could have told me that any of these past few days you have come to visit me" replied Mera as Seto approached her. 

Yami's eyes narrowed when he heard Mera say that Seto had gone to visit her.

"I couldn't, I did not want to worry your folks because we were alone in a room talking something" stated Seto standing before her "After all, they would be wondering what do I have to do with you". "Well then you can tell me now in private on a chamber High priest" replied Mera. "No since Jonouchi doubts me I will say it to you here" said Seto "That way" he glared at Jou "He will be more comfortable". 

Everyone stayed silent waiting for what was he going to say to Mera. In those moments Rasejem came into the Hall and when he saw what was happening he simply stood by the doors to watch. All part of the plan Anzu, Seto and him had. 

"Mera" said Seto looking down at her "Will you wed me?".

Mostly everyone gasped in the Hall except for Yami who's eyes narrowed as he heard Seto. Mera stared at Seto without a word. 

"Let me show you how much you mean to me" said Seto.

Suddenly he raised her head with a hand, leaned down and actually kissed her! Everyone gasped again while Yami's eyes narrowed even more. He let go of Jou and walked out of the Hall hurriedly. Rasejem smirked with satisfaction. Seto moved away from Mera and looked at her. She was standing there like a statue without saying a word. She couldn't, everything had happened so fast. 

"Mera?" said Seto. "My daughter the priest has purposed to you, what will you answer?" asked her father.

Mera looked at her father. He gave him a severe look as if he was forcing her to answer a 'yes' to Seto. The girl turned her gaze back towards Seto having an answer.

"High priest Seto, I will have to think about it" she answered. "Take as long as you want to answer me Mera, when you're ready just tell me" replied Seto. "Very well" said Mera making a nod "Now if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere else now".

She turned around and left followed by Jou.

"Mera where are you going?" he asked catching up to her. "Where's Yami? He wasn't there when I left" she said. "He left when Seto was…kissing you" answered Jou. "I must find him Jou, do you know where he might be?" asked Mera, showing worry on her eyes. "He could be anywhere" answered Jou looking at her. "Oh please Jou tell me where he is, I know you know it" replied Mera worriedly "If I need to beg you so you would tell me then I will do it". 

"Don't beg me Mera, alright I'll tell you" said Jou "Yami always goes to his favorite place when he wants to be alone. He must be by the Nile right now, in the cataract he showed you that day". "Thanks Jou" said Mera walking away towards the stable. "Wait a moment Mera" said Jou "I won't let you ride a horse all alone, I'm taking you there". "I thank you so much Jou" said Mera.

They both walked away towards the stable with a hurried pace.

'Please Yami, don't be mad at me' thought Mera 'I didn't kiss him back, I assure you. Please don't be mad at me, I could never stand the fact that you were mad at me because I…I…'

**

Neferi: End of chappie, now I really left you in a cliff hanger!

Mera: You did, I want to know what happens next so I hope you write soon.

Neferi: I will write soon, don't you worry, and I will also update soon to you my readers.

Mera: Yami is not here with us neither I wonder where has he gone to…

Neferi: Anyway, please review and keep reading! 


	12. Closer than before

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: Hello my beloved readers!!

Mera: Hi everyone, hope we didn't make you wait too much for the update.

Neferi: Yami isn't here today also so I called someone Mera is very familiar with and that I know excellently well. I know some of you know her also.

Mera: Who?

Neferi: Mara why don't you give us some of your company?

Mara: Hello everyone!

Neferi: For all of you who don't know Mara, apart from being another of my OC that appears in my first fic, she's also Mera's hikari!

Mara: Darn straight, I am the light and Mera's the darkness.

Mera: Nice seeing you Mara, I thought you weren't coming.

Mara: I had a little problem with the guys back there but I'm here.

Neferi: Now Mara, do us the honors of reading the disclaimer.

Mara: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own that tasty looking pear over there.

Neferi: Mine and only mine!!

Mera: Please read and enjoy.

Chapter twelve: Closer than before

**

"Climb up" said Jou to Mera as his horse was there before them. 

Said girl climbed the horse and Jou did the same after. Then they rode towards the cataract as fast as the horse could. They arrived there after a short while, finding Yami's horse tied to a palm tree. 

"He's here as I told you" said Jonouchi to Mera as he helped her down the horse. "Thank you" she said as she ran towards the vegetation.

She penetrated through and as she reached the other side she saw Yami sitting by the borders of the river, right where she had been sitting that day. She walked up to him slowly.

"What are you doing here?" he simply asked without looking at her. "I came to see you" was Mera's answer as she looked at her reflection on the clear _mesi(water)_.

As she looked at herself she then moved the _mesi(water)_ where her reflection appeared fiercely with her hand. Letting out a sigh she sat by the border with her legs wrapped in her arms and her forehead against her knees.

*Mera's POV* 

When I looked at my reflection I felt like the most stupid girl in the country. I couldn't defend myself against my father, I hurt the _ua(one)_'s I cared for and only saw my face which revealed how was I outside. I wish I was the way I feel inside, then nobody would look at me, not even my father, and then I would be at peace.

Because then nobody would come close to me, close to that horrible person that I would come to be. I would simply be the most horrible living person because of the way that I feel inside. I feel lonely, sad, unloved, empty inside. I don't know what keeps me here in this world, I would prefer to disappear from here then maybe I could find the peace I seek.

I prefer to be gone from here rather than staying with people that I don't know if they care for me.

*End of Mera's POV*

She stayed in that position as the enchanting sound of the _mesi(water)_ was heard near her. Suddenly _senu(two)_ strong and warm arms rounded her and Yami's voice whispered softly "What is it that made you act like that against your reflection?".

Mera raised her head and met Yami's gaze. She wasn't going to tell him her thoughts. 

'He has no clue of what I'm living' she thought as she moved her legs from her arms and Yami rounded her tightly 'And I won't tell him, maybe he doesn't care as much as he shows'.

"Mera tell me" he said as the girl nuzzled her cheek against his upper chest. "I'm just regretting many things" she replied "For example, I deeply regret not moving away when the priest kissed me".

Yami's reply was the silence. He felt angry and jealous inside. He let go of her angrily.

"Yes, you have the right to be angry with me" said Mera looking at him "You have the right to be angry with this stupid human that can't do a single thing right!". 

She turned her head away from Yami's reaching gaze and let some tears run down her cheeks. 

'I am here paying I don't know what, I haven't done anything wrong' she thought.

*Yami's POV*

Some moments later I heard her sobbing. I didn't know why she was so sad. Maybe I hurt her with my behavior and I didn't mean it. 

She suddenly sobbed harder and I only felt the strong desire to comfort her, even though I was angry with her. I moved closer to her and rounded her with my arms again, hoping to make her stop her crying. Mera moved and put her arms around my waist and I let her put her head against my chest as she cried. Then I knew she needed much comfort. 

I held her tighter against me, wishing I could ease everything that was on her mind and _ab(heart)._ I placed my cheek against her long and shiny dark hair and closed my eyes for a mere moment.

*End of Yami's POV*

Mera made a strong effort to stop her sobbing and crying but she couldn't, she just needed to cry and let her feelings out. She hoped Yami wouldn't ask her why she was crying because if he did she would burst the truth out. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you with what happened back there on the hall" she sobbed "I never kissed the priest back, honestly, please Yami don't be mad at me. That…". "Yes Mera? Please finish the sentence" said Yami as he opened his eyes. "That hurts me, knowing that someone as dear to me as you is angry at me" she finished still sobbing. "Mera no, I know you didn't mean for that to happen, it was something that simply happened. I'm not mad at you" replied Yami softly. 

But Mera wasn't going to stop crying there although she knew Yami wasn't mad at her. 

"Mera don't cry, I don't like to see your pretty face stained with tears" whispered Yami "I like to see _ua(one)_ of your smiles that can make the most evil of men smile back".

The girl suddenly revealed a smile looking up at the Pharaoh. He smiled back and touching her face with his hands he said "That's it my beloved Mera".

Yami kissed her forehead and then put his against hers. Said girl had stopped crying and also sobbing, and was now calmed in his arms.

"Yami I really don't know why I burst out crying but I thank you so much for your comfort" said Mera closing her eyes. She was about to move away from him but suddenly Yami said "No, please stay here, close to me". 

Right now the only thing Mera wanted was some comfort and he was providing it to her so she stayed.

"Stay more closer than anyone has ever been before" Yami whispered on her ear softly. 

Mera felt his hands touch her face for some mere moments. She hadn't dared to open her eyes, probably afraid of what she was going to find. But what was going to happen raised the hopes on someone's _ab(heart)_ there. 

"Mera what if…" started Yami. "Yes?" she replied looking at him.

But sometimes an action speaks better than words, and this was the case. Yami leaned forward to kiss the girl. He only tasted her lips for some seconds when suddenly Mera said "No Yami".

Said girl moved away. She couldn't do that, she wasn't supposed to do it. Yami took her action as a signal that he was moving too fast. 

"Mera what do you think of our friendship?" he asked. "I think that you are the best friend I've ever had in a long time, except WBF, she is another case" answered Mera looking at the cataract "So I think that we are getting closer each day". "I thought that also" replied Yami "That we are more closer each day, maybe each moment".

Mera thought about it. Yes, each moment they were more closer than the _ua(one)_ before. Something always happened that got them together.

"Yes, I believe that you are very right" said Mera. "Mera?" called Yami also looking at the cataract. "Yes Yami?" was her answer. "When you have friends, you always seek something of them" started Yami. "Only if they are casual friends, that are of convenience, which I don't consider you" said Mera. "Well, I wasn't going through that line but it's good to know that" replied Yami "I meant that in some friends, there is always _ua(one)_ in which you trust more whenever you are not feeling well. I ask, just for curiosity, what do you seek in your friend when you aren't feeling well?".

"I seek _ua(one)_ thing: company" was Mera's answer "If I have the company of a friend he/she will listen to me". "Not everyone seeks for the same thing, for example, someone would seek for that person's understanding" replied Yami. "Why do you want to know my answer to such a rare question?" asked the young girl now looking at him. "Because you are still an unknown person to me in some ways, in other ways I think I know you as well as your WBF" answered the young Pharaoh meeting her gaze.

Mera simply smiled "Yami, I'm a complicated person, even if you don't believe it". "That may be but that's not going to prevent me from knowing the way you are" was Yami's reply "I assure you that I will find out about you Mera, I will get to know you deeper". 

'I wish you could but I'm supposed to close myself to you now that I'm opening' thought Mera as she moved her gaze away from his.

Her eyes told too much to Yami.

"I see that you're curious about me" she said looking at the other side of the river. "Not as curious as I was before" replied Yami smiling. "Change of topic" said Mera "I hope I don't disturb you with this but, how is the High priest Seto like?". "He is a young man with a cold _ab(heart)_ they say, he holds many secrets inside that nobody knows" answered Yami in a little harsh manner. "I see…" said Mera. "I hear that he has been visiting you" said the young Pharaoh. 

Here they go again. Let's see how Mera handles his questions.

"Yes he has, I don't know why" replied the young girl. "Perhaps what he asked you today in the Hall answers that" stated Yami. "I don't know" said Mera. "So what do you feel for him?" finally Yami asked. 

Mera matched his gaze with her emotionless dark brown eyes.

"Nothing near of what I feel for you" answered Mera making direct eye contact. 

With that she stood up and walked away towards the vegetation behind both of them. 

'I will say no more' she thought as she penetrated through it. 

"Wait, there is something I must know" said Yami's voice stopping her by the arm.

Mera stopped and turned to look at him, hoping he didn't ask her something she couldn't answer.

"Mera I need to know, what do you feel for me?" he asked looking down at her.

Mera closed her eyes and let out a sigh, which Yami didn't hear. This was just as she feared. Now she had to pick the right words to answer that.

"I hold you in my _ab(heart)_, more closer than what you think. Maybe I don't show it but I do" was Mera's answer.

Maybe to Yami wasn't an understandable answer but to Mera it was _ua(one)_ that revealed many things. In Mera's _ab(heart)_, which was filled with loneliness, sadness and pain, being close was a signal that she felt something strong for that person. When she said more closer that meant that she felt something for him other than friendship. 

But Yami got half of the message, which was good. He understood that she felt something strong for him, and he doubted that was a normal friendship relationship. 

He smiled at her and then said "Let's head back, our friends may be worried".

'Maybe he got something of the message but I won't ask and neither talk about it, I've talked too much' thought Mera as Yami took her by the hand and they both walked towards the horse.

After they climbed the animal they rode back silently.

In the _pero(palace)_…

"I told you that she was going to answer you something other than a no" said Rasejem to Seto as they both talked in a closed chamber. "Not only that but I also got to kiss her in front of the Pharaoh, which might have made him jealous" replied Seto smirking with satisfaction. "Let's keep on going with the plan, I assume you gave the herb to Anzu" said Rasejem. "Yes I did" stated Seto. "Excellent, everything is going according to plan" smiled Rasejem. 

Some time later Mera and Yami arrived. Lucky for Mera, Rasejem had no idea Mera had left the place to look for Yami.

"…I thank you for the distraction today" thanked Yami as he and Mera were sitting on a bench in the garden. "Mera is time to go home" said Rasejem appearing behind them.

Walking again to the stable, she said goodbye to Yami and rode back to the place she called home.

In the house…

"At least you considered Seto as your husband. Wed him, I think he will be a good influence for you instead of the Pharaoh" said Rasejem as he sat on a chair in the living room while Mera stood before him. "I don't know what do you like so much about the Pharaoh but I'm not going to wait and find out". 

Mera listened in silence with a lowered head.

"And speaking of him, I saw your different behavior with him and I have to say that I didn't like it. You're opening to him Mera and you know I forbid you that" said Rasejem standing up in front of her "So…here's the price you pay".

And the abuse began. Mera knew her father was angry, he was hitting her harder now, so hard that she fell to the floor each time he hit her. 

"I think that's enough for you, I'll call an _ushebtis(servant)_ to help you get to your room, you can't walk. Unless you want to drag yourself to your room like the stupid and fool girl you are" said Rasejem looking down at her.

He thought she would drag herself but she couldn't even move! All her body ached in pain!

"No, I'll leave you there so you can find your way back to your room" were the last words of her father before leaving to Isis knows where.

Menesi had been watching everything that had happened but had not dared to move to stop her husband because she was also going to pay for Mera later. Poor mother, she couldn't do anything to help her child. Rasejem had also told her she would kill Mera and herself, and Menesi wasn't going to risk her beloved daughter's life.

'Bastet what did I do to deserve this?' thought Mera as she tried to sit on the floor. (A/N: The goddess that is protector of the home and its members. She has other functions but I'm using her now in this one.) 

But she couldn't, she was in too much pain. There was only _ua(one)_ thing left to do.

'WBF come and help me get to my room, I'm in the living room' thought Mera as she stayed in her grope position.

She was able to make contact with people or in this case, monsters using her mind.

WBF came hurriedly down the stairs to pick her mistress up. 

"I can't believe Rasejem is doing this" murmured WBF as she tried to pick Mera up carefully.

When she did she climbed the stairs to Mera's room. Being there, WBF laid her down on the bed.

Downstairs…

Someone knocked on the doors and Nailah went to open them. When she did she found Seto there.

"High priest Seto, it's an honor having you in my house" said Rasejem appearing behind Nailah "Come in".

Nailah left as Seto came in.

"I suppose you came to see Mera" said Rasejem "But my daughter is injured, she fell walking up the stairs". "How is she? Can I go up and see her?" asked Seto. "Wait here, I'll ask her if you can" answered Rasejem walking up the stairs.

He opened the door of Mera's room without knocking as he always does and entered.

"High priest Seto came to see you, I told him you fell off the stairs when you were walking up" said Rasejem to Mera "I'll tell him to come and see you".

With that he left again.

"And you didn't even agree" murmured WBF "I'll tell you something Mera, I'm not moving from here when Seto comes to see you". "Thank you" Mera whispered as she shed some tears.

In a matter of moments Seto came in.

"Mera you look terrible" he said sitting beside her on the bed "Let me see your face". "No priest, please" was Mera's reply in a whisper. "Call me Seto" he said looking at the girl lying down on a bed with a blanket covering her up to the shoulders.

Suddenly his hand touched her face and moved it so he could see it. Mera hated his touch and everybody else's except the _ua(one) _of _dyemet(three)_ persons: her mother's, WBF 's and you can guess who else's. 

"No Seto, please don't touch me, I'm in great pain" she said.

Seto removed his hand. The lesser thing he wanted to do was hurt her. So they talked for a short while, WBF watching them carefully and then he left. Before going he kissed Mera on the forehead and then left.

In the _pero(palace)_…

Yami was on his chamber reading a book when someone knocked on the door. He marked the book and closed it, then admitted the entrance. Anzu came in to do her part of the plan.

"Hey Yami" she smiled as she sat beside him on the bed. "Hello Anzu" he replied looking at her from the dark part of the bed.

She couldn't see him clearly but he could see her perfectly. The only thing Anzu saw was his Millenium Puzzle glimmering dimly because of the moonlight. 

"So Yami why did you leave when Seto was kissing Mera?" she asked bringing up the subject Yami didn't want to talk about. "I can't answer that to you Anzu" answered Yami. "Do you know what Mera answered him?" said Anzu.

'Probably a no' thought Yami as he looked at Anzu.

Anzu didn't know Yami was watching her for sure but she could feel his gaze.

"She answered an 'I will think about it' " said Anzu looking into the darkness where Yami was, hoping to see him. 

Yami emerged from the darkness looking at her.

"She answered that?" Yami asked still looking at Anzu. "She did" answered Anzu looking back at him.

Yami looked away towards the curtain that separated his chambers from the balcony. He couldn't believe Mera had answered that to Seto. Suddenly he felt Anzu's arms around him.

*Anzu's POV*

I put my arms around Yami as Rasejem had told me that I should do. Suddenly I felt his arms around me as well! His arms were rounding me tightly as if he didn't want me to go. I felt very pleased, he had never rounded me and I had never rounded him, this was the _tepi(first)_ time. Then something else happened.

I felt his cheek nuzzling against mine and I blushed. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, hoping for this moment to never end. But the next thing that happened raised my hopes greatly. Yami, the friend in whom I had a great crush since I can remember, kissed me! This was my dream come true! Being kissed by him! 

Of course, I kissed him back. But suddenly he moved away from me and stood up. I wonder why…but I think I have the answer: it's because of Mera. Just thinking about her makes me sick.

*End of Anzu's POV*

*Yami's POV*

I found myself kissing Anzu in my chambers as if she was the _ua(one) _whom I loved. Not only that but she had kissed me back. I had made something I shouldn't have but just thinking about Mera saying that to Seto makes me jealous. 

"This shouldn't have happened Anzu" I said looking at her.

But she didn't reply to me. Anzu simply looked at me and then stood up.

"I better be going, it's getting late" she said walking over to me.

She kissed me on the cheek and left. I felt somehow guilty for thinking Anzu was Mera in my arms, I've been hugging her lately so much.

*End of Yami's POV*

Anzu walked out of Yami's chambers with a grin on her lips. She felt very pleased for what had happened.

'Mera better watch out because I'm starting battle for Yami' thought Anzu as she entered her chambers.

**

Neferi: End of the chapter.

Mara: And it's a long one too and also very interesting. You will burn Anzu won't you? Because in "The Union" you did.

Mera: I simply hope she does or I'll just give her a lesson.

Neferi: Oh you will see… *smiles evilly* Hey my reviewers, why don't you check out my other stories, "The Union" and my newest story "Stealing a heart", that is also set in ancient Egypt. If you do then I hope you like them ^-^. 

Mara: Anyway, please review and keep reading!! 


	13. Really her

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: I'm back today, school started! *groans and mumbles in Spanish things that better not be told here*

Mera: Such a long cursing.

Yami: *appears from Isis knows where* Yes.

Neferi and Mera: YOU'RE BACK!! *both throw their arms around him*

Yami: *grins* Yes, I am back and I'll read the disclaimer today: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she owns the envelop where the ending of this story is being put away.

Mera: That's correct.

Neferi: Read and enjoy my beloved reviewers!

Chapter thirteen: Really her 

**

That night Mera didn't move from the bed and fell asleep after shedding some tears because of the pain. Outside and internal pain. WBF stayed in the room to watch over her mistress.

The _khepri (morning sun)_ that entered on a window hit Mera on the face and woke her up. As she opened her eyes she looked around, hoping to be somewhere else. But she wasn't, she was there, in her chamber. She tried to move and that resulted in pain. 

'I guess I'll have to wait for someone to help me get out of this bed' she thought.

Then she noticed a package on her bed and a _djema (papyri for writing)_ on top that had her _ren (name)_. Mera reached out for the note and instantly recognized the writing.

"WBF" called Mera to her monster who was sleeping on a chair beside the bed. "Yes Mera, what is it?" asked the monster instantly. "Go and stop the Pharaoh if he's downstairs, tell him to come up that I'm awake" said the girl quickly.

The monster moved into action instantly. She went out of the room and looked around on the living room. Yami wasn't there. Suddenly she heard a horse outside and moved. As she was going out Yami was parting back. 

"Pharaoh!" she called. 

Yami stopped the horse and looked back just to find Mera's monster there. He turned back and climbed down the horse when he was there. WBF made a _neb (reverence)_.

"Pharaoh Yami, my mistress has told me to stop you, she wants to see you now" said WBF. "Mera is awake?" asked Yami. "She awoke just moments ago" answered WBF "Please go and see her". 

Yami nodded and followed the monster. WBF stopped before the chamber's door and said "I leave you some privacy".

With that she turned around and left as Yami opened the door carefully. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Mera had the note he had left to her in hands.

"Good morning Mera" smiled Yami happy to see her awake. "Morning my Pharaoh" she replied still lying down on the bed "You came to see me?". "Yes I did" he answered sitting on the chair where WBF had been sleeping "Your father told me you couldn't come to be with me today because you had an accident and I decided to see you". "Thank you for coming" said Mera looking at the ceiling "What's in the package?".

"Something I want to give you" answered Yami smiling. "Thank you" replied Mera "Would you help me to get up? I can't move too much because it hurts". "Of course I will help you Mera" said Yami standing up.

He took both her hands and pulled her gently until she sat down on the bed.

"Alright, now let me help you stand on your feet" said the young Pharaoh after that.

He put his arms around Mera's waist gently as she put her arms around his neck and Yami helped her. She stood now before him.

'Why do I feel like this?' thought Mera as she moved closer to Yami.

The girl finished giving him a hug. Yami didn't hug her back, afraid that he might hurt her in the process. Mera had black-and-blue marks on her arms, legs, on her face she had a little _ua (one)_ but she had the worst on her waist. There she had several, little but they hurt greatly.

"Do it" she whispered to Yami "Don't be afraid of hugging me if that is what you want". 

Yami hugged her gently. He then remembered what had happened the night before with Anzu. 

'I wish that had never happened' he thought.

Mera moved so she could look at him. As she looked into his eyes she saw that he was worried greatly. 

"I look terrible don't I?" she asked. Yami simply smiled "Your true _nefer (beauty)_ is the _ua (one)_ that you hold within your _bay (soul)_". 

At this Mera smiled. 

'I wish others could think like that although I don't think I have something pretty inside, I only have emptiness' she thought.

"But that doesn't mean that outside you cannot be the same as inside " added Yami. "Now that I have the Chain in hands I can use it to heal myself" said Mera moving away from Yami slowly and with a little pain.

Said girl healed her arms, face and legs.

"Would you mind waiting for a moment? I'm going to change my dress" she said a little more cheered up. "It's no problem" replied Yami.

Mera walked up to a chest and unlocked the lock. She took a dress out and after locking the chest walked out of her chamber. Yami stayed on the chamber looking around. Some _djema (papyri for writing)_ caught his attention. They were laid down on a table. Yami approached the table and took them. 

They had Mera's writing, they were verses written by her. Yami read some. Some read:

__

I want to get away for some time,

Where what I need won't be denied.

I want to get away from this life,

To a place where what I want I can find.

I'm not free,

To do as I please.

I never feel glee,

Only this deceive.

I shed tears,

Because I can't feel the light.

And that only means,

I don't feel alive.

Just as I see myself in the crystal water,

I wish to erase the pain of my soul.

And is because of this pain that I harness,

I believe there is no hope for me to come.

As Mera entered her chambers she found Yami reading her newest verses. She walked up to him quickly and snatched them from his hands. 

"These are supposed to be on a chest right now" said Mera walking away with the papyri. "Mera why do you write verses so dark?" asked Yami as Mera put the papyri on a drawer and closed it behind her. "Because this is what comes to me" answered Mera "How many did you read?". "I was going to read the _diunu (fifth)_" answered Yami "May I read it?".

Mera took the papyri out and looked at the named verse. This was lesser dark than the others but she wasn't going to show it to him. 

"No my Pharaoh, I don't want you to read it" answered Mera looking away "You have read many". "But what if I want you to show it to me?" replied Yami standing in front of her and caressing her face. "But what if I don't?" replied Mera. "Then I'll have to convince you" answered Yami stepping closer. "That's not going to happen" stated Mera moving away.

Not today, Yami wasn't going to do it. Mera walked away to the balcony and looked out. Spectacular view: she could see part of the capital of Egypt, the _pero (palace)_ clearly and the desert. And also part of the lower parts of her house. 

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" asked Yami joining her on the balcony. "That depends, my mother has to give me permission" answered Mera not looking at him. 

The permission Menesi would give to her depended on what Rasejem had told her.

A momentarily silence followed but it was broken this time by Mera.

"Did you enjoy your moment last night?" she asked looking at the desert. "What moment?" asked Yami not knowing what she was talking about. "With Anzu" answered Mera still looking at the desert.

Yami remembered the moment but also remembered something he had forgotten that was more important. He remembered that Mera could see into his mind and that she could see the future.

"I had a glimpse of the future last night and saw you with Anzu" added Mera "You were angry about something, may I know what it is?". "Yes, Seto kissing you, it made me angry" answered Yami "And no, I didn't enjoy my moment". 

Mera didn't reply, she simply changed her gaze towards the people outside. 

"I have other interests" added Yami's voice "For example, I want to know the real you". 

Mera glanced at him and gave him a smile. 

"You want to know the real me" she said "But you know me". "I have this feeling that you are not really yourself, as if there was something hidden" replied Yami. 

Mera simply smiled again "Here comes my mother".

There was a knock on the door and Menesi entered. 

"My Pharaoh, Mera" she greeted. "Mother may I go out with the Pharaoh?" asked Mera. "I have to go somewhere and I want to take Mera out of here" added Yami. "Very well, you may go" answered Menesi.

Mera nodded and she and Yami walked into the room followed by the mother.

"Let's go now" said Yami. 

Mera nodded and turned to her mother.

"I'm going now mother" she said. Menesi kissed her daughter's forehead "May Hathor, Isis and Ra' _sa (protect)_ you". (A/N: Hathor is the goddess that protects women).

The mother walked out of the room. Mara looked for her traveling cloak while Yami looked at the bed.

"The gods of the house are: Ma'at, Hathor and Khons" said Yami looking at the carvings on the wooden bed.

In the head of the bed appeared a woman with a feather on the head (Ma'at), another woman wearing the sun disk and cow horns (Hathor) and a mummified youth with a crescent moon. (A/N: Depictions of the gods).

"No, these are my gods, the gods of my house are: Bastet, Isis and Thoth" answered Mera.

"So Ma'at is the goddess of truth, calm, cooperation, justice and order, Hathor defends women and Khons is the god of healing" said Yami. "Yes, these are my gods. The gods of the house are others, Bastet protects the house and its members, Isis protects the living, the matrimony and is a symbol of fidelity and Thoth is the god of wisdom" said Mera. (A/N: I'll explain the deal of the gods later).

"I'm ready" said Mera putting on her cloak. "Let's go then" said Yami.

Both of them walked out of the house and climbed the horse. Then Yami rode to their destination, which happened to be the temple of Ra'. When they got there they both entered.

"Pharaoh Yami, Lady Mera, how good to see you" said Isis lowering her head in respect. "Hello Isis" greeted Yami. "Please follow me if you may my Pharaoh" replied Isis "My brother will be here now". "Good morning Pharaoh Yami" said a young man with platinum blonde hair and lavender colored eyes, also with tanned skin. "Good morning Malik, meet my friend, Mera" greeted Yami. 

"Lady Mera, it's a pleasure meeting you" nodded the young man in respect "I'm priest Malik, brother of Isis". "Priest Malik, it's good to meet you" Mera lowered her head in respect. "We will leave you both alone while we discuss some matters" said Isis. "Very well, we will be in the garden of the temple" replied Malik smiling. 

Isis and Yami left as well as Malik and Mera. 

"You are the girl that priest Seto purposed to, am I right?" asked Malik as he and Mera walked through the garden. "Yes I am" answered Mera in a sad tone that she couldn't hide. "But you don't _femi (love)_ him, that's for sure" said Malik. "What makes you say that?" asked Mera as they both sat on a bench. "Apart from the tone in your voice I saw that when you were with the Pharaoh your eyes showed happiness" answered Malik looking at her "Something that you are not showing now". 

Mera didn't reply. 

"I'm right" said Malik "Sorry if I'm bothering you with this conversation". "Is he here?" asked Mera. "Seto? No, he's not here" answered Malik "He left to do something". 

Something was telling Mera she could trust Malik. She looked into the future and determined she could trust him.

"You also don't trust him" said Mera "In fact, you don't even like him, you think he's evil". "Yes I do" replied Malik "And I say to you that you should be careful". "Many have told me that but I still don't know Seto too much" stated Mera "But I'm watching out". "It's good to know that" said Malik smiling at her. "You seem to be a good young man, someone I can trust" she said to him. "Your Item told you that" replied Malik. "That's correct" stated Mera.

"My sister told me that a Lady coming with the Pharaoh would be my friend" said Malik. "My Chain told me that I could trust you with my secrets" murmured Mera. "What secrets if I may know?" asked Malik. "I will tell you later on, when we meet again" answered Mera "Not now". 

So they both made a friendship in an instant. Little did Mera know that Malik was going to help her, and also little did he know. 

"Mera are you here?" asked Yami's voice. "Yes my Pharaoh" answered Mera smiling. 

Yami found Malik and Mera both talking animatedly. Yami smiled when Mera's eyes rested on him. 

"It's time to go?" she asked gently. "Yes Mera" answered Yami still smiling. "Very well, it was nice meeting you Malik" said Mera to him. "I say the same to you Mera" smiled Malik as Mera stood up "Goodbye Pharaoh Yami". 

Yami nodded and offered a hand to Mera, which for the _tepi (first)_ time she took! Both of them walked away while Malik smiled. 

'They make a good couple' thought Malik as Mera and Yami disappeared from view.

Outside the temple…

"You seem very happy" said Yami as he climbed behind Mera on the horse. "Malik is an entertaining person to talk to, just as you are" replied Mera glancing back at Yami. 

'She's in an unknown mood to me, but it's not bad' thought Yami as he rode off.

"May I ask, where are we going now?" asked Mera. "I'm taking you to an oasis, have you seen _ua (one)_ before?" answered Yami. "Never before" answered the young girl.

Yes she was now unknown to Yami for her behavior was different. 

"You're quiet, that's not like you" said Mera as they arrived to an oasis not far from the temple. "Are you alright?" asked Yami as he extended both hands to help her get down.

She climbed down with his help and stood before him.

"Yes, I'm fine" smiled Mera turning around and walking to find the _mesi (water)_. 

'Could this be her real self?' asked Yami to himself as he walked to find Mera now.

After some moments he found Mera giving her back to the _mesi (water)_ because she seemed to be…waiting for Yami? 

"Quit looking at me like that, I'm not evil" said Mera. "Is just that you are now different" replied Yami as he set a _khesbedj (blue)_ blanket on the floor. "You wanted to see my real self, I've always been my real self is just that there's a part of me that I don't show too often, and not to many people" stated Mera sitting beside Yami. "So I noticed" replied Yami looking at her with a smile. 

"There's a feast coming right? It's near the time to celebrate the anniversary of your coronation" said Mera. "Yes, my _tepi (first)_ year as Pharaoh comes in around _senu (two)_ months" replied Yami. 

'My birthday is near also' thought Mera a little down.

Yami didn't notice her change of mood for some moments but then he did. 

"What's wrong? You were so happy the last moment I looked at you" he said. "Nothing is wrong my - " she was cut short by Yami saying "Call me Yami, please". 

'Did he just say please?' asked Mera to herself.

"I think I'm a bad influence to you" said Mera. "Because I asked you nicely?" asked Yami smirking. "Yes, a Pharaoh doesn't need to ask" she said slowly "_Ua (one)_ is supposed to…".

The young Pharaoh couldn't hide his grin. Oh he knew what she was about to say. Mera closed her eyes and sighed. As she re-opened them she smiled.

"Alright, I'm supposed to treat you as what you are and since you asked me to call you like that I will" said Mera. "Treat me as a friend which is what you are to me" said Yami. "Are you sure?" asked Mera slowly trying to hide a grin. "Yes" answered Yami. "Alright" replied the young girl. 

She had her hand in the cool _mesi (water)_ and suddenly she spilled some of it on him, letting him wet and letting her with a real laugh. Yami looked at himself and then at Mera who was laughing, unsure if he should get mad or simply get her for that. The young Pharaoh decided what he was going to do.

"Mera you know that I'm going to get you for that" he said smirking at her. "Only if you can catch me Yami!" she said standing up in a blink and running away. "Come back here Mera!" exclaimed Yami running behind her and smiling. 

She was a swift runner, able to evade the palm trees and jump any obstacles on the ground using the same speed. But he was also swift, more than what she was. 

"I'm gaining on you Mera and when I get you, you know what will happen!" he exclaimed following her closely.

'It's time to see how good he is running behind someone' thought Mera.

She passed a palm tree in which she took a turn and changed her direction. Yami followed suit.

'He's very good' thought Mera 'He will get me soon'.

Yami extended his hand and got her by the arm. She stopped instantly and he stumbled with her. She was also swift stopping when running.

"I got you Mera" smiled Yami making her turn to face him. 

As she did Yami picked her up.

"Oh no, you're letting me on my feet Yami" she said looking at him. "I'll let you walk on your feet after I throw you into the _mesi (water)_" smirked Yami as he walked away. "I assure you that if you do that I will make sure you come down with me" Mera matched his smirk with hers. "Thank you for the warning, now I'll consider it" replied the young Pharaoh as he approached the place where they had been. 

"Put me down Yami" said Mera, seemingly not liking what he was doing. "I'll put you down here" said Yami stopping before the _mesi (water)_. "Put me down Yami, seriously, I don't like it" she said.

The young Pharaoh could tell Mera was telling the truth. He took a step back and laid her on her feet before him. As she stood there she put her arms around his waist and her head on his upper chest with closed eyes. Yami didn't understand why the sudden change but he put his arms around her as well.

*Mera's POV*

I was glad to be on my feet but even better when he wrapped me in his arms. Being picked up by someone brings me painful memories, which I wish to erase and replace with new ones. I feel too happy with my Pharaoh to bring up the pain. What eases me now is being in his arms, in which I feel safe and full of _sa (protection)_. I guess he is not as bad as I thought.

*End of Mera's POV*

"Do you wish to go back?" asked Yami gently without letting go of her. "Whatever you want my dear Pharaoh" answered the young girl softly. 

He smiled at the mention of being dear to Mera. 

"Come let's go now, it will be a little past _dyemet (three)_ when we get back" he said. 

Mera let go of him and thanked him for the fun moments they had shared. They picked the blanket and prepared everything for going back. When they were ready they rode back.

"I have the herb Rasejem, when do I use it?" asked Anzu to the man as they were both talking on her chamber. "Today, when everything is being put on the dinning table you put the herb into the goblet" answered Rasejem "It will take some hours to work but by tomorrow it should be working". "Very well, I'll do as you say" replied Anzu putting a little bag inside a chest. "Everything is ready, now I must leave before the Pharaoh comes back" stated Rasejem "See you later Anzu".

With that Rasejem walked out of Anzu's chamber without being seen. 

'If everything goes according to plan I will spent the rest of my life at Yami's side' thought Anzu as she sat on her bed smiling.

**

Mera: End of chapter!

Neferi: She will spend the rest of her life only if I decide her to. *smiles evilly* 

Yami: Neferi has an evil side but she doesn't show it that much. 

Mera: Yes that's right. Anyway, what are Rasejem and Anzu up to now? 

Neferi: You will know this on the next chapter! The deal with the gods is this, every house in ancient Egypt had some gods to which they prayed apart from the estate god. Mera was allowed to pick her gods for her chambers, which if you notice have something in common with her. Yami will realize that later. Please review and keep reading! ^-^ 


	14. The herb

Different hearts, same desire

Mera: Today Neferi is taking a break so she won't be talking, at least for now.

Yami: So this means only you and I will be here?

Mera: Yes.

Yami: Interesting. Who reads the disclaimer?

Mera: Last time you did so it's my turn now. Here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own some of the characters here.

Yami: Read and enjoy.

Chapter fourteen: The herb

**

"Are you going to the _pero (palace)_ with me?" asked Yami. 

Mera shook her head. Her father was there and that could mean a little trouble for her that day.

"Take me home if you may" replied Mera as they rode by a _mr (pyramid)_. 

The rest of the ride was in silence until they got to Mera's house. As she was about to enter she suddenly stopped. The young girl turned around and approached Yami. When she was standing before him Mera threw her arms around the Pharaoh's neck and made him lean down a little. When he was at her reach, Mera kissed him near the lips. Then she went to the door quickly. Yami stood there in a little shock.

"Goodbye Yami, I had a good time with you and enjoyed your company greatly" she said smiling at him by the side of the door. 

The young boy recovered and smiling approached her. He caressed her face with a hand when he was before her and also kissed her near the lips. 

"See you later Mera and I hope to see you tomorrow" he said. "Oh you will" smiled Mera "Bye". "If you're coming tomorrow that means I can get you for what you did today" said Yami smirking. "If you catch me but this time it won't be that easy" replied Mera with a smirk before she closed the door.

Yami grinned as he climbed his horse. He knew that Mera was more than just a young Lady that lived in a house and was part of a high rank family. 

Inside the house…

Mera leaned herself against the door after she had closed it with eyes closed and a smile on her face. She let out a sigh.

"See? I told you that you were in _femi (love) _with the Pharaoh and I was right" said WBF appearing at the top of the stairs. "You see the truth with that eye don't you?" asked Mera. "That's right" answered the monster "Now, are you going to tell me how you feel for him?". 

Mera's eyes softened, something that she had never done and WBF was in shock. Her mistress seemed to be starting to…live inside again. 

"Yes WBF, I will tell you how I feel" replied Mera approaching the end of the stairs "You were right then, I do _femi (love) _him, something that is forbidden to me". "Just forget about Rasejem and tell the boy what you feel, I'm sure he feels the same for you" stated WBF "You can wed him and get out of here, be free and live happy at his side". "I can't, my mother's life depends on my actions" said the young Lady "I have a feeling my father has some connections that are helping him". 

"If Rasejem disappeared from the picture everything would be fine!" exclaimed the monster angrily "What would you say if I killed him?". "No!" exclaimed Mera with narrowed eyes "You can't! I won't let you kill my own father! If they find out you did it they will kill you also and I can't let that happen to you! You're my truest friend". "Oh Mera, as your friend and as your monster I don't like it when you're hurt" replied WBF "I would do anything to keep you happy".

"If you stay alive and at my side everything will be happy for me" said Mera. "I assure you Mera, your father will pay for all that he's causing" said WBF. "I hope that's true" whispered Mera.

Later that day, during dinner that night at the _pero (palace)_…

Anzu was sitting beside Yami eating silently. 

"Let's make a toast" said Mai standing up with her goblet in hands.

Everyone followed suit including Yami.

"In honor to Pharaoh Yami, our ruler and Pharaoh, our friend" she said raising her goblet "May he always be happy and be the good Pharaoh he always has been". "To Yami" said all of them except himself. 

He smiled and drank from his goblet. Anzu watched him as he did and as she also drank. After the toast they kept on eating as usual. When they were finished they went to their respective chambers.

"I used the herb as I was told and by tomorrow everything will be as planned" murmured Anzu before she went to sleep.

The next day…

Mera woke up before sunrise as always and when she was about to pick her dress for the day Rasejem entered her chambers, without knocking as always.

"Mera you won't be going to the _pero (palace)_ today" he stated.

The girl didn't ask why, she could get punished for doing that.

"Very well" she accepted "I'll go to sleep again". "See you later" said her father as he walked out of the chambers.

Mera closed the door and sat on her bed. Once she had woken up she couldn't sleep again. 

'Even if I'm not going I'll prepare myself' she thought walking again towards a chest. 

After a while the girl was sitting on her bed full of boredom. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in" said Mera. 

A young man entered, dressed as a Pharaoh's guard with something in hands.

"Good morning, you must be Lady Mera" he said lowering his head in respect. "Yes I am, what is it?" she asked standing up from her bed. "The Pharaoh has sent word to you" replied the guard extending a _djema (papyri for writing)_. 

Mera quickly took it. She opened it and started reading.

__

My dear Mera:

I send word to you that Anzu is sick, that is why your father prevented you from coming, in fear that you might also get the sickness. The sickness she has is unknown to the priest that is attending her and cannot do a thing to help her. I will be at her side until something happens to her, I'll keep you informed.

Yami

"By the _sekhem (power)_ of Khons!" exclaimed Mera. 

She walked past the guard and met her mother on the stairs.

"Mother, please let me go to the _pero (palace)_ and see my friend, she's sick" said Mera hurriedly. "You may go Mera but be careful" replied her mother.

The girl nodded and walked into her chamber again. 

"I will be going to see Lady Anzu" said Mera to the guard "Thank you for bringing the information". "No problem Lady Mera" replied the guard after lowering his head in respect before he left.

Mera took her traveling cloak and after putting it on she looked at herself in her _tjam (white gold) ankh (mirror)_. She was wearing what Yami had brought to her the past day, a delicate golden trinket for her hair with amethyst stones around it. It was an expensive gift. The girl covered her head with her cloak and walked out hurriedly. 

"Narmer'aru, may I use your horse?" she asked to the guard of the house. "I'll give you a ride to any place you want my Lady" he replied. "To the _pero (palace)_" said Mera.

Narmer'aru nodded and came back after a few moments with his horse. Mera climbed it and both parted. They reached the _pero (palace)_ after a short moment and Mera walked in hurriedly.

Anzu's chamber…

The girl was lying on her bed looking pale with Yami sitting on a chair beside her and Seto leaning against a wall. 

The girl had used the herb on her as Rasejem had told her. When she was sick they would call Seto who would say he didn't know the sickness even though it was something that sometimes happened to people. They were sure Yami wouldn't leave her side and that's how it was.

"You're still here" said Anzu weakly as she opened her eyes and looked at Yami. "Of course I'm here Anzu, I haven't moved from your side" replied Yami.

The girl touched Yami's hand, which was on the bed near her and she then took it.

"How nice of you staying at my side" she said. "I wouldn't leave the side of a friend when he/she needs me" replied the young Pharaoh. 

Seto smirked to himself and moved to walk out of the chamber.

"Go and take a rest Seto, if something happens I'll send word to you" said Yami. "I'll be here in the _pero (palace)_ Pharaoh" replied Seto approaching the door. 

He walked out after closing the door behind him and went for a walk. Meanwhile Anzu was doing her part.

"Is there anything I can give you Anzu?" asked Yami gently. "Yes, there is but I'm afraid to ask" she answered a little blushed. "What is it?" said the young Pharaoh "If I can give it to you then I will". "Well…I want you to give me a kiss like the _ua (one)_ you gave me" said Anzu with closed eyes.

Yami didn't answer right away. If her condition had been other he would have answered 'no' right away but he didn't know if she could be dying. Which would never happen since she had a sickness that only put her on bed looking pale and with fever. But he didn't know that. 

'This is hard to answer, I don't want to kiss her because I _femi (love)_ someone else but this could be her last breath…' thought Yami.

Either way he had to decide. 

"Very well Anzu, I'll kiss you" he said slowly.

Anzu smiled to herself 'This is easier than I thought'.

Yami leaned forward to kiss her. When they were about to kiss the door suddenly burst out open. Mera had entered without knocking. Yami had moved away the moment the door had started moving.

"Mera you're here" he said standing up. 

He walked up to her to greet her but she whispered to him "Not now".

Yami simply nodded and let the girl come in.

"May I?" asked Mera approaching Anzu's bed. "Sure, maybe you know something" answered Yami.

'Darn it, maybe she'll find out' thought Anzu.

Mera approached the bed and took her traveling cloak off. When Anzu saw the trinket she was wearing, her eyes almost narrowed.

'That was the trinket Yami and I went to buy yesterday early in the morning!' she thought.

*Flashback*

Anzu and Yami were walking down the market road. They stopped where the people were selling jewelry.

"Are you looking for something specific Yami?" asked Anzu as they kept on walking. "A trinket for a woman's hair" he simply answered. "I buy mine here, maybe you will find _ua (one)_ to your liking" said the girl glancing at tent that had only a man. "That's why I took you with me, so you would help me" replied Yami smiling at her. 

Anzu blushed slightly as they approached the seller. 

"Good morning" said Yami to seller as if he was a normal person around there. "My Pharaoh, it's the highest honor to be in your presence" said the man making a _neb (reverence)_ "In what can I help you?". "I want to buy a trinket for a young Lady" answered Yami. "May I ask, is it a trinket for a feast or a trinket to wear any day?" said the man. "A trinket she can wear any day she likes to" answered the young Pharaoh looking at some that were near him.

"We have these over here that are simple and this over here that are more elaborated" said the seller as he showed Yami and Anzu a variety of trinkets. "No, they are just…not like her" said Yami slowly "I'm looking for a trinket that is…". "My Pharaoh, you want a trinket that shows to her that she is special to you" completed the man. "Exactly" replied the young Pharaoh. "We have these" said the seller taking out a package and opening it.

He revealed many delicate trinkets with rare and semiprecious stones, made of gold or _tjam (white gold)_. Yami suddenly seemed to be more interested in buying _ua (one)_ of those. He looked at them and so did Anzu. 

"What do you think of this _ua (one)_?" she asked picking up a golden trinket with amethyst stones. "I like that _ua (one)_" answered Yami looking at it "I'm taking it". "Very well Pharaoh Yami, allow me to wrap it so you can take it away" said the seller taking the jewelry. 

He wrapped it and Yami paid for it. Then he walked away with his gift. Anzu had no idea to who it was, and she was dying to know. (A/N: Hope she really dies *smiles evilly*).

"I'm giving this to someone that is near to me, to a good friend" said Yami as he walked at Anzu's side. "Oh" she replied.

'Maybe it's me!' she thought.

But she happened to be far from the truth.

*End of Flashback*

Mera simply scanned Anzu with her emotionless eyes. 

'But I don't understand, this seems to be just a common sickness, nothing out of the ordinary' thought Mera 'But if it is then, why hasn't she been treated? This doesn't make any sense to me'. 

"Mera?" called Yami. "Yes?" she answered. "Do you know anything about the sickness Anzu has?" he asked. "Maybe I can heal that, if I'm able to heal injuries then maybe I can also heal sicknesses" answered Mera "I'll try".

The young Lady placed her index finger on Anzu's forehead and whispered "Heal".

After a few moments Anzu regained her colors and the fever was gone. Mera had healed her and spoiled her plans! 

"Anzu you're alright" said Yami smiling as his friend sat on the bed. "Yes, thanks to Mera" replied Anzu holding back a glare towards the girl. 

Mera said simply nothing, she wasn't even paying attention to both of them. She had sensed something outside the walls, something evil. The young girl walked towards the balcony and when she was there she looked at the road. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen, or so she thought. 

"Are you alright?" asked Yami's voice as he joined her. "I'm fine" answered Mera still looking at the road. 

Suddenly she felt Yami's touch on her hand and she turned to face him. He was smiling at her.

"I see that you're wearing the trinket I bought for you" he said as he reached out a hand and touched it, also touching her dark hair. "Yes, it's very pretty, thank you" replied Mera "But you didn't have to bother buying me something, having your friendship is enough for me".

Yami was about to reply to her when Anzu joined them.

"I have to go now, I came just to visit Anzu and see how she was doing" said Mera "I retire now".

She turned on her heel and walked into the chamber. Yami followed her and Anzu followed him. Mera took her traveling cloak and put it on.

"I'm going to find Jou and see if he can give me a ride home, my house's guar brought me here" said Mera "Goodbye my Pharaoh, Anzu". "Wait a moment Mera, I can give you a ride home" replied Yami. "No my Pharaoh, you better stay and rest" stated Mera.

A knock was heard and Anzu admitted entrance. Seto came in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked before he realized Mera was there. "Yes everything - " Yami was cut short by Seto saying "Mera it's a pleasure seeing you here". "It's good to see you again Seto" replied Mera lowering her head in respect.

Seto approached her and leaned down, kissing her cheek. Yami now was jealous because he knew that Seto was enjoying every moment. Anzu smirked to Seto that was a good moment to get Yami. 

"Mera were you leaving or arriving?" asked Seto. "Actually I was leaving now" answered Mera. "Well then, since Anzu is alright now I can return to the temple" said Seto. "Would you take me home Seto?" asked Mera. "I was - " Yami was cut short again by Seto saying "It will be my pleasure" he smirked. "Well then, see you later my Pharaoh, Anzu" said Mera. "Goodbye" said Seto as he closed the door behind him after Mera had walked out.

Yami had a feeling he was going to visit Mera home that night. 

"I think Mera and Seto would make a great couple, don't you think?" said Anzu to Yami.

The young Pharaoh looked at Anzu and then he walked to the door "I'm going to work Anzu". 

And with that he left.

"Maybe I didn't get him to kiss me but Seto got him jealous, I can work with him tonight" she murmured as she sat on her bed with a grin.

Later that day, at night…

Mera was taking her jewelry off and putting it away on her jewelry chest. She sighed.

'I couldn't get to greet Yami today' she thought as she put her trinket away.

A soft knock was heard and Mera let the person come in without giving her its attention until the person was standing next to her. Then the girl raised her head to look at who it was.

"Yami" she said without believing he was actually there at that time of the day. "Hello Mera, how are you?" he asked in an unknown tone to her. "I'm fine, please sit down" answered Mera. "Now I prefer to stay here standing" said Yami.

Mera kept on taking off her jewelry but then she couldn't with the feeling of Yami's gaze on her.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking back. "The matter is" said Yami as he took her by the arms gently and made her stand up "Seto has his eyes on you". 

Mera just looked at Yami. She definitely wasn't going to reply to that. Yes, of course she knew Seto had his eyes on her, he had asked her to wed him and by the way, she had to think of what was she going to do about it. 

"And that - " Yami was cut short again by the _dyemetnu (third)_ time during the day "Don't speak another word" said Mera. "But how do you want me not to Mera? I'm here, I'm real and I see what happens. I die every moment Seto is near you, and you want to know why? Because I'm jealous Mera" replied Yami angrily. "Why are you jealous of him? I spend more time with you than I do with anyone else, even with my WBF and mother" stated Mera.

"But every time he gets near you he gets something from you" said Yami. "And you get my company, my voice and my arms around you, isn't that enough?" replied the young girl "Seto only gets my company for a few moments that are not near the time I spend at your side and he hears the tone of my voice when we talk". "You don't understand me Mera" said the young Pharaoh. "Maybe it's you who doesn't understand me Yami" replied Mera "I have no feelings for Seto except something that's not even near to friendship, I told you that before".

"It's that true? Then why did you answer to him that you would think about getting married with him?" questioned Yami angrily.

Mera's eyes narrowed as those words came out of his mouth. 

"You know that?" she asked slowly. "I'm not dumb Mera, I know everything that happens in my _pero (palace)_ and your answer it's not an exception" he answered "Why did you answer that to him if you don't feel something other than friendship?".

Mera could feel her eyes were about to fill with tears. Again she felt guilty because she had hurt Yami.

'Oh not again' she thought. 

She moved away from Yami and made her way towards the door with a hurried pace. 

"Wait a moment Mera, we haven't finished talking" he said. Mera opened the door and suddenly his voice said again "Mera stop right there!". "Leave me alone!" she exclaimed as she went out and made a run for it to the garden of her house. 

Yami followed her. Lucky for Mera her mother was out and Rasejem was not home yet. She entered the garden and tried to find her hiding place but Yami got to her _tepi (first)_ before she could move.

"Mera let's just finish this conversation" he tried to soften his voice but couldn't. "WBF!" called Mera as she dropped some tears onto the ground.

The monster appeared there instantly. 

"Make him leave me alone!" she cried now not able to hold her tears any longer "He's hurting me" she then sobbed. "You will throw your monster over me Mera?" asked Yami now letting go of her arm and looking at the girl with a little sadness.

Mera ran away to a part of the garden and when Yami was about to follow her WBF stopped him.

"No Pharaoh Yami, don't take another step" she said softly "My mistress is crying and there's not a person that can make her stop crying now. Please do as I say or I'm afraid I'll have to attack you".

Yami looked at Mera who happened to be sitting on a bench crying with a covered face. Then he looked at WBF.

"She's more sensitive each time I speak with her" he said. "Mera is a complicated girl, you might never understand her, it took me years to do that and it wasn't easy" replied WBF "She was also afraid of me and I was afraid I would hurt her". "But why is she crying?" asked Yami. "Because you are forcing her, maybe you don't see it Pharaoh but you are" answered WBF "There are some things that cannot be answered". 

Yami glanced at Mera again. He had always known something happened to her but she said there was nothing. That feeling started to grow on him each passing moment in that house.

"Please leave my Pharaoh" said WBF again. 

He nodded and turned around to leave but then stopped "I'll be here tomorrow".

"I'll also be here" said WBF to him.

Yami left feeling so guilty. He had pressed Mera while they were talking.

Meanwhile…

"He's gone Mera, the Pharaoh is gone" said WBF sitting beside her and closing her in her arms. "I thought he felt something for me and so I let myself open but…he did what my father does to me, cause me pain" whispered Mera not crying anymore "I will never again open my _ab (heart)_ to someone, never".

**

Neferi: End of chapter and I find it so lame.

Mera: Why?

Neferi: At least for me it's true.

Mera: Oh shut your mouth Neferi, it wasn't that bad.

Neferi: THAT bad.

Mera: Please review and keep reading, tell her what you thought about the chapter. 


	15. Closed but opened again

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: I'm back with chapter fifteen!

Mera: Yes and we hope the story is of your liking so far.

Yami: So we will stop babbling now and read the disclaimer.

Mera and Yami: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO.

Neferi: Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter fifteen: Closed but opened again

**

After being in the garden with WBF, Mera decided that a bath would relax her. Yami's voice still traveled her mind and it was getting on her nerves thus preventing her from relaxing. A while later the young girl was sitting on her bed in company of her monster.

"Mera did you mean what you said about closing your _ab (heart)_?" asked WBF as her mistress lit an oil lamp. "Yes I did mean that" answered Mera as she turned her gaze to her monster.

WBF met Mera's emotionless eyes. The girl did mean that. 

"Just because he hurt you once doesn't mean you have to close yourself to everyone" said WBF. "You must mean that I don't have to close myself to him" replied Mera sitting on a chair. "Yes, that's what I meant" stated WBF. "I took this decision and that's how it will stay" said Mera "I found out that I'm better closed than open to people". "I certainly don't think that's true, because of the Pharaoh I could see that you started to feel alive" replied WBF.

"Well, I thought he could make me feel something more than alive but I was wrong" stated the girl crossing her legs "The only thing he brought to me was more pain than the _ua (one)_ I have". "But - " WBF was cut short "End of conversation WBF, now let's go to sleep" said Mera.

Both females went to sleep after they prepared themselves. As Mera lay on her bed trying to sleep, Yami was on the balcony of his chambers gazing at Mera's house which could be seen from over there. He was deep inside his thoughts, which had to do with Mera.

*Yami's POV*

WBF words echoed in my mind "You are forcing her, maybe you don't see it Pharaoh but you are…There are some things that cannot be answered". And I knew they were true, I was pressing Mera into answering me what I asked her. I didn't notice I was hurting her, I only wanted to know the answers to my questions. 

But the other part of her words didn't make any sense to me. All the questions I made to Mera could be answered, then why did WBF say that? Could there be something that Mera is not telling me? Something that is stopping her from answering those questions? This is something that I want to know but I won't ask Mera, I will find out by myself.

*End of Yami's POV*

The young Pharaoh decided to stop questioning himself and entered his chambers to sleep. He lay down on his bed and as he settled himself he thought 'Have sweet dreams my dear Mera, I _femi (love)_ you'.

The next day…

Mera felt some fingers running through her hair and determined that was the cause she had woken up. The young girl opened her eyes slowly and looked at the person that had woken her up. She was surprised when she found out who it was. Mera sat on her bed and gazed at her Pharaoh who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to take you to my _pero (palace)_ as you usually do" answered Yami "By the way, good morning". She nodded in return and then said "And why were you caressing me?". "Because I wanted to wake you up without touching your skin" he answered again. "Well you could have called my _ren (name)_, I'm a light sleeper" replied Mera. "No matter, you're awake now so the purpose has been achieved" said the young Pharaoh smiling at her.

The girl didn't return the smile as she used to do but instead looked around for WBF. The monster wasn't there. 

'I know she let him in' thought Mera.

"I'm going to dress up, wait here if you may" said the girl standing up and walking past him.

She took a dress from her chest and walked out of her chamber. A short while later she walked in and saw Yami sitting on the same chair seemingly lost in his thoughts. Mera ignored him and sat on a stool to put the make-up and jewels on as usual. (A/N: The only make-up she used was the kohl to adorn the eyes, it's the thing that made the line the Egyptian had on the eyes.) Yami heard a chest opening and noticed that Mera was back.

"Mera are you alright?" he asked approaching her. "Never better" answered Mera looking at him with her _ankh (mirror)_. "You are acting rather cold towards me" said Yami as he stood at her side. 

Mera didn't reply, she simply kept on putting her jewels on. As she was about to brush her hair suddenly her brush was pulled away from her hand and Mera turned her head to say something to Yami. But then she couldn't because she was face to face with him.

"What's the problem Mera?" he asked in a whisper. "My problem has a _ren (name)_" answered Mera turning her head and standing up at the other side of the stool "His _ren (name)_ is Yami and he is the Pharaoh of my country. He supposedly likes my company but he also argues with me about something that doesn't concern him". 

That was harsh. Yami looked at her in a little shock for a moment. Then he reacted.

"I am your problem Mera?" he asked slowly. "Yes you are" answered Mera looking at him. "Let me clarify something to you Mera, when I argue with you is because I care about that something and I do like your company. I don't see why you call me a problem" replied the young Pharaoh. "You are a problem because I suffer each time you are near me!" exclaimed the young girl.

Yami was taken aback by that. She suffered each time he was with her?

"But Mera, I never meant to hurt you, if I did then please forgive me" said Yami looking at the girl "I simply want you to be with me for some time and to enjoy it as I do". "Well that's not what you show when you start pressing me" replied Mera looking away "I'm tired of that happening because you make me feel…". "I make you feel what?" asked Yami wanting to know what was next. "Just leave me" she said softly. "But Mera" he said approaching her "I want to be with you".

But the girl wasn't going to think about that anymore, or at least she thought. As she was looking away and thinking about something suddenly she felt Yami's touch on her face. He made her look at him.

"I only wanted to know something Mera, when I asked you those questions" he said looking at her gently "But I already know that I'm hurting you and so I won't ask you again. Can you now open up yourself back to me? I know that you closed yourself Mera". 

Mera stayed in absolute silence 'Oh how am I supposed to do that?'.

Suddenly a little voice answered 'You fear that he might hurt you again eh? Well you must remember that by being at his side is inevitable for that to happen. But you also must remember that he was the _ua (one)_ that made you smile again, in other words he brought life back to you. He also is part of your _ab (heart)_, a part that could never be erased'. 'So I must think about opening myself again' replied Mera. 'Rather do it because admit it, you can't live without seeing him' stated the voice.

That little voice called conscience was simply right and Mera knew it, she couldn't live without seeing him. So she just decided what to do. Suddenly she felt some warm lips pressing hers and Mera came back from her thoughts. Yami was kissing her!

"Not here Yami, not here" she said backing a pace. 

'At least she said something other than a "we shouldn't be doing this", so this is an improvement' thought Yami.

The young Pharaoh nodded and Mera let out a sigh. If somebody found them kissing she would be in great trouble! 

"Sorry for my harsh words" she said lowering her head. "Don't worry Mera, it's alright" he replied.

Time passed by and everything went as it had always. Mera visited Yami and later when she went back home her father abused her. Her life didn't change that much but the time for it to get a twist was near. 

A day in the morning…

Mera woke up that day just like always. A knock was heard and her mother entered the chamber.

"Good morning my dear daughter" said the mother smiling gently. "Good morning mother, how are you?" asked Mera. "I'm fine" answered Menesi "I thought you would be happy today". "Why?" asked the young girl looking at her mother. "Because in _senu (two)_ days you will be celebrating your birthday" answered the mother.

'Fifteen years of suffering and I'm supposed to be happy' thought Mera looking out of the window.

The mother saw her daughter didn't smile. 

"Mera did your father tell you the news?" asked Menesi. "What news?" asked Mera turning her gaze to Menesi. "I see he hasn't. Well I'll tell them to you" smiled Menesi "Mera, your father is organizing a ball for your birthday". 

'I must be hearing things' thought Mera.

"It will be on that day at night, your friends and family friends will be invited. There will also be a banquet we will celebrate it here in our house. The preparations have been made and invitations have been sent already. We only need you to check the list of guests and I'll take you to buy your dress and jewelry" added Menesi. "I can't believe this" said Mera. "Neither could I, it was your father's idea" said the mother "Come on Mera, let's go to the market".

So Mera prepared herself to go out and when she was ready she parted with her mother. The girl wouldn't go that day to the _pero (palace)_, she would be involved in the preparations of her birthday.

"Let's look for a dress _tepi (first)_" said Menesi. 

Both of them stopped in many tents looking for a dress but they didn't found any Mera liked. 

"We're looking for a dress to a feast" said Menesi to the seller. "We have these here" said the man "Follow me".

Mera and Menesi followed the man and he showed them some dresses. Mera didn't like any until…

"And we also have this dress" said the seller. 

That dress he showed them caught Mera's attention. It was a long _hedj (white)_ dress with golden embroidery on the start and end of it. It wasn't so elaborated and that was why Mera liked it.

"Mother I like that dress" she said. "It's pretty, do you want it?" asked Menesi. 

Mera nodded.

"We'll take the dress" said the mother.

They paid for it and took it carefully wrapped. Now it was time for the jewelry. They started looking for something that matched the dress and Mera liked.

"We have many jewelry here, please be free to look at it" said the seller. 

Mera started looking at it. Trinkets, armlets, bracelets, earrings made out of gold and _tjam (white gold)_ with semiprecious stones. Then something caught her attention. _Senu (two)_ golden bracelets with emerald stones and an armlet that had an emerald also. They also caught Menesi's attention.

"If you like them we'll buy them" she said. "No, it's a little expensive" breathed Mera "And besides, it doesn't have the trinket". "No matter" replied Menesi in a whisper. "We don't have the trinket but the next jewelry tent has it" said the seller. "We will take the armlet and the bracelets" said Menesi.

The seller wrapped the jewelry and Menesi paid it. Then they went looking for the trinket. But they didn't find it!

"We have checked every jewelry tent and didn't find the matching trinket" said Mera. "I guess we will have to buy another set of jewelry" said Menesi as she and Mera were standing beside a tent. "Maybe not" said a male voice from behind Mera.

The girl had been giving her back to the street and turned around. A smile formed on her lips as the young Pharaoh climbed down his horse also smiling. 

"My Pharaoh" said Menesi making a _neb (reverence)_ as Mera lowered her head in respect. "Mera, Lady Menesi, it's good to see you both here" greeted Yami. "It's good to see you too my Pharaoh" said Mera softly. "You both are shopping for the ball aren't you? Is there anything you didn't find?" asked the young Pharaoh. "We didn't find the matching trinket for the jewelry set Mera's using" answered Menesi showing Yami what she had of the jewelry. "Then have this" he said taking a package and giving it to Mera.

"What is it?" asked Mera looking at it. "Open it and you will find out" he answered smiling.

Mera opened the package carefully and said "Look mother, the matching trinket!". 

Menesi looked at what Yami had given to his daughter. It was the matching trinket indeed but…

"How did you know?" asked Mera. "I know many things Mera" answered Yami smiling. "Thank you very much" smiled the girl "Now you don't have to give me a present, with this is enough". "This is not your present from my part, I have something else for you" said Yami. Menesi smiled at her daughter and then said "Well Mera, it's time for us to go back home".

Mera nodded.

"See you later my Pharaoh and thank you" said Mera. "See you later and have a nice day Mera, Lady Menesi" smiled Yami climbing his horse. 

With that they went their separated ways. 

In the house…

"Here's the guest list" said Menesi giving Mera a papyri. 

Mera started reading it and when she was finished she knew there were missing _senu (two)_ guests.

"Mother, priestess Isis and priest Malik are missing" said the young girl. "Very well, I'll make the invitation" said Menesi.

The mother started making the invitation as Mera put away her birthday clothing. She couldn't believe Rasejem was going to celebrate her birthday. Was it just because he wanted or was it because he was planning something? Either way something was going to happen.

Mera sat on her bed as WBF took some air in the balcony.

'No matter what happens my _ab (heart)_ is always open to Yami, even if I try to close it' thought Mera as she looked at the trinket he had given to her a while ago.

'Mera will have a lot of problems if Rasejem discovers she feels something for the young Pharaoh' thought WBF as she entered her mistress chamber. 

**

Mera: End of chapter.

Neferi: Yes. I like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing this story, I LOVE YOU!! 

Yami: We hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and keep reading.


	16. The birthday

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: Back with the new chappie!

Mera: Yes!

Yami: This story it's now entering it's best part because…well, you will find out.

Neferi: I'll call someone from the story to read the disclaimer now. Let's see…have the honors Malik!

Malik: Hello Neferi, Mera, Yami.

Mera: Read the disclaimer my good friend.

Malik: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own this story.

Yami: Enjoy.

Chapter sixteen: The birthday

**

The day Mera had been born came. The _ushebti (servants)_ in the house were preparing everything and putting it in the best condition. That day Mera didn't go to the _pero (palace)_, she stayed home and helped in everything she could. Finally, the night started to fall and Mera started to prepare herself.

"You will look so stunning!" said WBF excitedly "I bet the Pharaoh won't be able to take his eyes off you!". "WBF!" exclaimed Mera turning to look at her monster as she sat on a stool "Don't let my father listen you". "He can't, he's outside receiving the guests" replied WBF.

Outside…

Many of the guests had arrived already, including Seto. He was especially looking forward to see Mera and dance with her. Anzu was also there with Jou and the others but Yami hadn't arrived yet.

The guests were all sitting in the tables provided by the hosts. The tables were practically reserved for each family. There was a platform at the far end of the entering path to the house, were a well-decorated chair was laid. There, the Pharaoh was to take his place. At the left side of the platform were musicians preparing to put some sound through the air. 

"So Rasejem, where is your daughter?" asked a man. "She's still inside the house preparing herself to come down" answered Rasejem smiling. 

"Hail to the Pharaoh!" announced one of his guards for Yami had arrived. 

The people stayed in complete silence and stood up as Yami passed through the path. They all made a _neb (reverence)_ as Yami passed before them. As he approached the platform he saw Menesi and Rasejem waiting for him there. 

"Good _mesut (evening)_ Pharaoh Yami" greeted the parents. "Good _mesut (evening)_ Lady Menesi, Rasejem" replied Yami. "It is an honor for us to have you here" said Rasejem "Please, take your seat on our humble home". "I prefer waiting for Mera with the company of our friends" replied Yami "Excuse me".

He walked away towards his friends.

"Why is Mera taking so long?" asked Rasejem trying to hide his anger to his _hemet (wife)_. "Here she comes" answered Menesi. 

Walking alone down the path behind the platform came Mera. 

"I'm here mother, father" she said stopping in front of them. "Good, now I'll announce you're here" said Rasejem.

He climbed the platform and stood at the center of it, making the people turn their attention to him and fall in silence.

"Good _mesut (evening)_ guests" he said "We are all gathered here to celebrate my daughter's fifteenth birthday. I made this feast for her, so she would spend time with her friends and loved ones. Now I present to you my dear daughter, Mera". 

Mera climbed the platform and stood beside her father, smiling. All eyes fell upon her and the people greeted her kindly. 

"Good _mesut (evening)_" she spoke "I would like to thank all of you for being here tonight so you could spent this important day to me at my side. Please, enjoy the feast as I know I will". 

The people clapped and cheered her as she smiled. Then Yami moved to the platform to take his seat. The guests fell in silence again. As he stood before Mera she made a _neb (reverence)_ and then smiled at him. He lowered his head in respect and smiled at her gently. Then he proceeded towards his seat while Mera walked down the platform.

"And now we'll let the musicians entertain us with their music while my daughter dances with a young man her _tepi (first)_ dance as a more grown Lady" said Rasejem.

The musicians started playing a slow melody and Mera stood by the platform. 

'Ra' don't let Seto dance with me, and don't let the men kill me' she thought with closed eyes.

The _tepi (first)_ young man that got to her would dance with Mera. She saw many walking up to her, and she could see Seto was _ua (one)_ of them. Suddenly a voice behind her said "May I?".

As Mera turned around she faced her grinning Pharaoh. 

"Yes you may" she smiled.

Yami took her hand while the other men sat down, Seto included with an angry face, and both walked to the center of the path. They stood in front of the other, as the music stopped, and both positioned to dance. Yami put a hand around her waist and with the other took her hand while Mera put her other hand on his shoulder. Then the slow song played again.

"Thank Ra' you got to me _first (tepi)_" whispered Mera as they began dancing. "I said to myself I had to dance the _tepi (first)_ song with you my dear Mera" replied Yami smiling. 

Mera also smiled as some couples began to join them. Yami spun her around gently and she spun gracefully, her dress moving at her every move. Yami thought she looked more _nefer (beautiful)_ each time he set eyes on her.

Meanwhile Seto was looking at Yami and Mera dancing furiously. 

'That Pharaoh…he will pay' thought Seto. 

"Seto are you alright?" asked Malik looking at him. "Yes I'm fine Malik" answered Seto looking away from the dance floor. 

'I bet he's jealous' thought Malik trying to hide a grin.

Suddenly the music changed to a faster _ua (one)_. Yami spun Mera around faster and she let go of his hand and both started dancing. The people that were sitting started clapping at the beat of the music as the couples kept on dancing.

'He's good at dancing' thought Mera as she spun around and Yami stopped her and both started dancing together.

They were a sensation, the people stopped dancing just to look at them.

"We have fans" whispered Mera on Yami's ear as he held her closer for they were making a move together.

Yami grinned as he spun her around again and pulled her back towards him. The song ended with Yami holding Mera by the waist from behind. The people clapped animatedly and cheered them. Mera and Yami smiled then made their way out of the dance floor. Another song started to be played and people kept on dancing while Mera and Yami walked to their friend's table.

"Happy birthday Mera!" greeted all of them with smiling faces as Yami and her sat down. "Thank you for coming" smiled Mera. "We brought you presents but they're inside the house, your mother told us to put them there" said Shizuka. "You had no need to bring me presents, the best present you gave it to me already. It's your friendship and your company now" replied Mera.

"We don't care, we simply wanted to bring you something that showed our appreciation towards you" smiled Honda. "Thank you, you guys are the best" smiled Mera. "Happy birthday Mera" said _senu (two)_ voices in unison.

Mera turned her head around just to find Seto and Malik there. Malik was smiling but Seto was looking seriously at her. 

"Hello" she smiled happily. 

Both of them also sat down on the table. Jou glared at Seto a few times, then greeted Malik. They kept on talking animatedly until it was time for the banquet. They all proceeded to their tables and after making a toast for Mera, ate. Then the dancing kept on going. Mera needed to talk with someone that was there, alone. She found the perfect moment now.

"Malik I need to speak with you" she whispered on his ear as he sat alone on his table. "Let's go now, we won't be missed" he said standing up.

They walked away from the feast, without being seen, and stopped at a secluded place in the grounds of the house.

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Malik curiously. Mera sighed "Prepare to listen to the story of my life". 

And she told him all the truth that she was hiding from everyone. When she finished speaking, Malik was angry.

"But why do you stay in silence? Tell the truth to Yami, he will surely help you" replied Malik. "I told you I can't" stated Mera sadly. "If you can't then I will" said Malik. "No, promise to me you won't tell this to anyone" said Mera looking at him in the eyes. "But Mera…" said Malik. "Please, promise me" insisted Mera. "Alright, I promise" said Malik. "Thank you" said Mera and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

Malik also hugged her. 

"We have to go, some people are missing us" said Mera moving away.

Malik nodded and both walked away to the feast again. Nobody noticed when they reached there. After a few hours the feast ended. The people went to their houses after saying goodbye to Mera. Yami, in change, stayed a while longer.

In Mera's chamber…

"You know, I hadn't imagined you were such a good dancer Yami" said Mera as she took her jewels off. "You are the good dancer Mera" replied Yami who was sitting on her bed, watching her. "Thanks for the compliment but just admit it, you are also good" stated Mera turning around and looking at him.

The young Pharaoh smiled and tapped the bed at his side, indicating that Mera should sit there. Mera walked up to him and sat at his side as indicated. 

"Mera, I have your birthday present here" said Yami not looking at her "I wanted to give it to you personally and in private". 

Mera looked at him and took _ua (one)_ of his hands that was on his knees. Yami turned his head to look at her, slightly in shock.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

Yami couldn't help smiling, then moved away his hand from hers and with it caressed her face. The young girl smiled and put her head on his shoulder. The Pharaoh wrapped an arm around her and placed his head against hers.

"There's no need to worry Mera" he answered softly.

A short while after they moved away and Yami took out his present. He had it in his hand, which was closed. 

"This is your present from me Mera" he said opening his hand. 

Mera's eyes narrowed and she exclaimed "By the _sekhem (power)_ of _neter (god or goddess)_ Isis!".

It was a golden ring with an amethyst stone shaped like a leaf. It was very simple but very pretty. 

"Why do you give me such an expensive gift?" asked Mera looking at her Pharaoh. "Because you're worthy of it" answered Yami taking her right hand and putting the ring on it.

Mera blushed and lowered her head slightly. 

'Oh Isis, I would give up even my life just to let him know how I feel' thought Mera as she looked at the ring.

Suddenly Yami's _senu (two)_ hands touched and raised her head. She met his eyes and instantly noticed the proximity they were having. They were so close that she could even feel his breathing on her lips. He lowered his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. Mera closed her eyes and waited. She felt his warm lips press hers, and they tried to open her mouth. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mera jumped away. She put a hand over her mouth looking away flushed while Yami looked towards the door a little angry at their interruption in such an interesting moment. 

"Come in" said Mera.

Menesi entered. (A/N: Lucky for Mera ^-^) 

"My Pharaoh, it is time for my daughter to sleep" she announced. "Very well, sleep well Mera, Lady Menesi" he said standing up.

As he walked away Mera's voice stopped him "Wait, aren't you going to give me a goodbye?".

Yami turned around and walked up to Mera. As he stood in front of her he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She did the same but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and also hugged her. Menesi smiled at them. 

"Have sweet dreams my dear Pharaoh" whispered the young girl softly on his ear. "They will be sweet if I dream with you" Yami replied also in a soft whisper on her ear.

Mera smiled as she blushed and both let go of each other. Then Yami walked away after giving a smile to Mera and to her mother. 

"He's a good young man my dear daughter, if he were to ask your hand in marriage to me I wouldn't hesitate in letting him marry you" said Menesi "I know you _femi (love)_ him". "Please don't tell my father" said Mera worriedly. "I won't Mera, I promise" replied her mother. "Thank you" smiled Mera "Would you really let him marry me?". "I would" smiled Menesi "Now go to sleep".

She left Mera alone so she could change her dress. 

After a few moments Mera was lying on her bed asleep with a gentle smile on her lips for she was having a sweet dream with Yami.

In the _pero (palace)_, Yami was asleep having the same dream that she was.

**

Neferi: End of the chapter! I hope the story is good and to your liking.

Mera: I hope nothing goes wrong with Yami and I.

Neferi: I can't guarantee that…

Yami: Let's just keep hoping we have an ending together.

Mera: Please review and keep reading! 


	17. The lovely mistake

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: Ok, the part you will all love from this story is about to come, well, not the only part I'm sure.

Mera: You meant an interesting part.

Yami: No, she meant something very expected.

Neferi: Is a part that I'm sure our readers will love, will find interesting and they have been expecting it. Read the disclaimer you two!

Yami and Mera: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own some characters.

Neferi: Enjoy.

Chapter seventeen: The lovely mistake

**

Some days passed by since Mera had turned fifteen and Yami's _tepi (first)_ year as Pharaoh was about to be celebrated on the temple of Ra'.

__

Ua (one) day before the feast…

It was _jemenu (eight)_ o'clock in the night and Mera was still on the temple with Yami since she had offered to help in the decoration.

"That's all right Mera, get down from there" said Yami looking up at her.

The girl had climbed a statue of the _neter (god)_ Ra' just to put the symbol of Upper and Lower Egypt on the wall.

"Alright I'm going down" she announced.

She climbed down the statue carefully. Suddenly she felt _senu (two)_ hands on her waist and she let go of the statue as Yami helped her down.

"I told you that you didn't have to put the symbol up there" said the young Pharaoh looking at her. Mera shrugged "I offered to help and that was the only thing left to do". "Come, I have to take you home" he said grabbing her hand.

Both of them walked away after saying goodbye to Isis and Malik. Seto wasn't there he was out. 

Yami helped Mera climb his horse and then he climbed behind her. Then they rode off.

"You're coming tomorrow to the feast aren't you?" asked Yami to her. "Of course I'm going, I wouldn't miss it for anything" answered Mera smiling. "Good, I want to see you tomorrow for it's an important day for me, I wish to spend it with my loved ones" replied the young Pharaoh making Mera blush slightly. "And don't forget with your friends" added Mera.

Yami smiled as they approached Mera's house. They got there not so long after that. 

"Well, see you tomorrow Mera and have a good night" smiled Yami as she stood by the door "And also sweet dreams". "You too my Pharaoh" smiled Mera. 

After kissing each other's cheek, Mera entered her house and Yami rode off.

"I expect no mistakes from you tomorrow Mera" said Rasejem as the girl entered the living room. "Yes father" replied Mera nodding. 

Then she walked away to her chamber and locked herself in. WBF was waiting for her there. 

"I saw you with the Pharaoh when he left you" said WBF looking at her mistress. "And?" asked Mera as she took her jewels off. "You _senu (two)_ looked so in _femi (love)_" smiled WBF. "Something that shouldn't be happening" replied Mera as she brushed her hair. "You can't rule your _ab (heart)_ when you talk about falling in _femi (love)_, Rasejem should know that" stated WBF.

"He must know, after all, that's why I was born don't you think?" replied Mera turning to look at her. "That's true but I don't understand was is his problem with you" said WBF. "Neither do I but let's just leave my father out of here and go to sleep, I'm tired" said the young Lady. "I thought you weren't, after all, the Pharaoh was with you" said WBF almost smiling. "You like to tease me with him" said Mera "Stop it and go to sleep".

WBF simply took her place on a seat and Mera lay down on her bed. After a short while they fell asleep. 

The next day at night…

The long awaited night came, the celebration of Yami's _tepi (first) _year as Pharaoh. The temple of Ra' was ready to receive many guests, and everything was looking as radiant as always.

Yami was sitting on his _aset (throne)_ silently while the people approached the stairs needed to climb to get to him, and greeted him. He was dressed in festival clothes, which happened to be more colorful and much more elaborated than the clothes he used daily. 

"Is Rasejem here yet?" asked Yami to Malik who was standing at the left hand of the _aset_ _(throne)_. "Relax Pharaoh Yami, I know you are waiting for Mera, she will be here" answered Malik looking at the young Pharaoh.

Yami let out a sigh. He wanted everything during that night to be perfect. If Mera got there then everything would come out as he had planned and hoped.

As he looked towards the entrance he noticed some figures approaching. When they entered the hall he noticed they were Rasejem, Menesi and behind them entered Mera, as _nefer (beautiful)_ as ever. Yami couldn't help letting out a smirk and he stood from his _aset (throne)_ and walked towards them.

"Good _mesut (evening)_ Pharaoh Yami" said Menesi and Rasejem in unison as Mera smiled at him for he was standing before them. "Good _mesut (evening)_" he replied.

Yami took Mera's left hand and kissed it. A round of murmurs ran through the watching and silent crowd. The Pharaoh had never kissed a Lady's hand in front of the people. 

"Good _mesut (evening)_ Rasejem, Mera, Lady Menesi" greeted Seto appearing.

He also greeted Mera but by a kiss on the cheek this time, wanting Yami to get jealous. Mera looked at Yami worriedly, hoping he wouldn't get jealous but he simply smiled.

'Not tonight Seto, you're not going to make me jealous' thought Yami smiling as he walked away towards his _aset (throne)_.

When he sat on it the priests and priestesses began the ritual. It was a blessing ritual, in which they prayed for their _neter (god)_ and for their Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was considered a more superior being than a human, almost a _neter (god)_. After the ritual and prayers for various gods and goddesses, like Ra', Isis and Horus, the feast began. 

They _tepi (first)_ had the banquet. 

All the guests were sitting on a long table with the Pharaoh who was at a far side. The seats nearest to Yami were separated for close friends and Mera was _ua (one)_ of them. She had the ultimate honor, she was sitting at Yami's left side. Jonouchi was sitting at his right side and the rest of the friends were sitting nearby. 

"Let's all make a toast for the Pharaoh" said Malik standing up with a goblet full of wine. 

The people followed suit with their goblets in hands after Yami had stood up. 

"To Pharaoh Yami, the greatest ruler of our time, may he guide our country with his reason and experience to good fortune and may the _neters (gods)_ eyes always follow him and give him _sa (protection)_ from all harm" spoke Malik raising his goblet up. The people raised their goblets and said in unison "To Pharaoh Yami".

Then they all drank from their goblets including himself. 

"Let the banquet begin" announced Yami. 

The people started eating. 

"The people _femi (love)_ you very much" said Mera as Yami drank a little wine from his goblet. "What about you?" he asked smiling after he had stroke her cheek gently with a finger. When Mera was about to answer a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, Mera have you seen your mother?" asked Rasejem standing beside them. 

He hadn't seen Yami caressing the girl and neither heard him.

'What a relief' thought Mera. Then she answered "No father, I haven't seen her since I took my seat on the table".

"Very well" replied Rasejem walking away. 

He disappeared after walking through a door out to the garden. Mera kept on eating after that and ignored Yami's question. Yami didn't ask that again during the rest of the night. A short while after the banquet was over the musicians had started to play a song for the Pharaoh to dance with someone he asked. 

Mera was talking with all her friends, including Anzu, when Yami approached them.

"So who are you going to ask to dance with you?" asked Honda. "It's easy, I bet she's here" answered Jou looking at Yami "Isn't she?". "As a matter of fact she is" replied Yami looking at Jou.

'I hope it's me' thought Anzu excitedly.

"Let me guess" said Mai "Is it…Mera?" she said in unison with Shizuka. Yami smiled and said "That's right". 

He offered Mera a hand, which she took, and both walked away to the supposed dance floor. They took their positions, which were the same they had taken in Mera's birthday, and when the song was played they started to dance. 

"Are you having fun?" he asked to her. "Of course I am, why shouldn't I?" answered Mera. "Just asking" replied Yami.

As they kept on dancing they began to be joined by couples. 

'Why does she always gets away with it?' thought Anzu angrily as Yami spun Mera around while smiling.

"We can never manage to make them get away from the other" said Seto standing beside Anzu. "Yes" replied Anzu looking at Seto "By the way, where's Rasejem? He could do us a favor right now". "I think he went looking outside for his _hemet (wife)_" answered Seto.

Anzu let out a sigh and preferred to get something to drink before she could explode. Seto joined her again.

Meanwhile…

Yami and Mera were still dancing while they talked. When the song ended they also ended in the same position they had on Mera's birthday: Yami holding the girl by the waist. The people around them clapped excitedly but Mera and Yami were involved in something else. As she looked up at him with a smiling face her smile quickly faded as she noticed how close they were. She swallowed hard.

'Is this it?' thought Mera.

Said girl felt Yami caressing her face and he leaned forward to kiss her there, rounded by that many people. His lips pressed hers and they finally experienced the joys of their _tepi (first)_ kiss with the other! (A/N: Part-ay!). The kiss deepened quickly as _ua (one)_ of her hands touched his neck. They hadn't moved from their positions and the people around them weren't looking at them for they were still clapping for the musicians. 

They ended the kiss moving away slightly.

"This shouldn't have happened" she whispered. "What?" asked Yami looking down at her amazed.

As Mera lowered her head she noticed the person that was looking at them. It was Rasejem!

'I'm doomed to death!' thought Mera horror struck though she pretended she hadn't seen her father.

"This shouldn't have happened" she repeated although this time she walked away. "Mera wait!" called Yami walking behind her.

The girl walked hurriedly out of the hall and into the garden. She walked up to a bench behind some bushes and sat down on it.

'Oh Ra', look at the mess I'm in' thought Mera as she buried her face in hands in an exasperated manner. 

She heard some footsteps near and fear grew inside her, it could be her father. But luckily it wasn't, it was just Yami. She sighed in relief as he sat at her side. 

"Mera why did you run away?" he asked looking at her. 

Mera didn't answer. She couldn't answer that.

"Was it because you didn't like the kiss?" he asked. "It wasn't because of that my Pharaoh" answered Mera looking at him "The kiss was something I wanted it to happen". "Then why did you run away from me and said that?" asked Yami. 

"Mera is time for us to go" said Rasejem appearing. "Very well father, have a good _mesut (evening)_ my Pharaoh and I enjoyed the time I spent with you" said Mera looking at Yami as she stood up. "Goodbye Pharaoh" said Rasejem as Mera walked away before him.

Then the father followed his daughter inside.

'But I thought Mera…' thought Yami looking at her disappearing figure. Then he shook his head 'I must talk with her'.

A while later in Mera's house…

Rasejem was sitting on a chair in the living room while Mera stood before him with a lowered head. She knew the time for the punishment had arrived.

"How dare you kiss with the Pharaoh Mera! I strictly told you not to fall in _femi (love)_ with him!" yelled her father angrily "For disobeying me now you will have a much more severe punishment: you will be locked during a week in your chambers without permission to go out, you won't see the Pharaoh again in your life and you WILL wed Priest Seto, whether you like it or not!". 

'I'm doomed!' thought Mera holding back her tears 'I can stand the fact that I will be locked in here but not the fact that I won't see my Pharaoh again and that I will have to give in to Seto'.

"And as part of your punishment as always, a beating" added Rasejem. 

Menesi heard all the noise and crashes downstairs, she even heard her daughter moaning in great pain. The mother couldn't help shedding some tears on the floor of her chambers. She walked out of the chambers and looked from up the stairs just to find her husband throwing his daughter against a wooden table. Mera crashed against the table, which fell to the floor almost breaking.

The mother swore she saw some blood on the carpet. She couldn't move from there, she was paralyzed as she watched in complete horror what her husband did with her precious creature. Finally, Rasejem grabbed Mera by the arm and pulled her upward so he could look at her face. He couldn't see her face for it was covered with her long dark hair but he knew well she was crying hard and that she was bleeding.

"I wonder if this is enough…" he said looking at his trembling daughter. 

'Please Ra', have mercy of me' thought Mera.

Suddenly she was dropped to the floor as her father said "I think this is enough for you, at least for today. Now because of you I'll have to buy a new table. You made me waste my money!".

Mera simply lay there, trying to forget. Suddenly her father picked her up and brought her to her chambers. WBF was waiting there for Mera and when she saw her mistress the monster approached her worriedly. 

"Don't come near you stupid monster! Get out of here now!" yelled Rasejem.

WBF walked out of Mera's chambers but stayed by the door. The father laid the daughter on the bed and then looked at her.

"Just so you know, WBF won't be keeping you company while you're locked, your punishment is to have you in solitude!" yelled the father "Sleep well".

And with those last words he left, locking the door behind him. 

'What am I paying?' thought Mera while she cried with closed eyes 'I wish I could die'. 

Suddenly she felt a warm light nearby and as she opened her eyes she saw it. A figure was approaching but she couldn't make out its features yet. When the figure was close enough she instantly recognized it: it was her Pharaoh. He looked at her with a gentle smile as he always did and with caring eyes. All negative feeling left Mera's body as her eyes fell upon that being she considered was divine in her life. 

She felt his warm and soft touch on her face and a soothing feeling spread down her body. As she raised a hand to touch his face, the vision disappeared. Mera felt the pain again and all the negative feelings that had been gone returned as a great sorrow grew inside her. She was alone now, her beloved Pharaoh wasn't there to comfort her, he had left her in the midst of darkness and that was making her surrender to it. 

She felt a darkness overcoming her and finally she passed out.

**

Neferi: End of chapter! The tittle said it, it was a lovely mistake. Just so you know it, my Mera is NOT dead.

Mera: That was so cruel!

Yami: When will I get my hands on Rasejem?

Neferi: I won't answer you that question Yami but Mera, that's the way the story goes but I promise you will see your Pharaoh again.

Mera: Yay!

Yami: Please review and keep reading for Mera's sake, and so that you can know what happens next. 


	18. First encounter

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: New chapter! Now you will know what happens next in Mera's life.

Mera: I hope nothing bad happens to me.

Yami: I just hope I can see you again and that Rasejem has a very bad accident so he can die.

Neferi: I don't own YGO but I do own Mera, Menesi and Rasejem.

Chapter eighteen: _Tepi (first)_ encounter

**

Mera opened her eyes because the sunlight was bothering her. The girl instantly felt pain and she decided to do something about it. She touched her Chain with a finger and whispered "Heal".

All the wounds closed instantly without a trace. 

'The wounds outside are healed but the internal ones are still bleeding' she thought as she sat on her bed. 

A knock was heard on the door.

"I'm awake" she said.

The door opened and her mother showed up.

"Oh my dear Mera, I'm so sorry" whispered Menesi as tears formed on her eyes "But I can't do anything about it". "I understand mother, it's alright" replied Mera looking at her. "Come, it's time for your bath" said the mother.

The young girl nodded and picked her dress. Then she followed her mother into the bathing chambers. A short while later she was eating breakfast in her bedroom. 

'So I guess I have to find out something to do while I'm here' she thought as she finished the breakfast. 

She had the best of the ideas. She would write all her feelings on verses as she always did. Mera took out a _djema (papyri for writing)_ and prepared to write down. 

Downstairs… 

The poor Menesi was full of sorrow. She couldn't believe her husband was so evil. She thought he loved his daughter. But it seemed that wasn't the truth. 

'Why is Rasejem so cruel with my Mera? She is of our own blood, she is the creature that was born because of our _femi (love)_. Why does he treat her so badly?' wondered Menesi as she buried her face in her hands. 

A hand was placed upon her shoulder and she looked up just to find WBF there. 

"Lady Menesi, there is no need to cry" she whispered softly "I know you are suffering as well as I am, but Mera has changed much since she met the Pharaoh". "What do you mean?" asked Menesi. "The Pharaoh has returned her some of her life, he even won her _ab (heart)_. Mera won't give up on her life Lady, she loves him as well as she loves us both. We are her strength, she cannot see us fall" said WBF "So we have to be strong for Mera".

Menesi let out a sigh and then said "Thank you WBF, I'm glad you are always with my Mera".

WBF smiled gently and then looked towards the stairs.

"Too bad I can't be with her right now" she breathed to herself. "WBF, I will talk with Rasejem to see if he lets you stay with Mera, I just don't want her to be alone" said Menesi. "As you wish" replied WBF.

In the _pero (palace)_…

Yami was waiting patiently for Rasejem to arrive on the stable. He needed to speak with Mera. Suddenly he saw Rasejem arriving but he didn't see Mera with him. 

"Good morning Pharaoh Yami" greeted Rasejem. "Good morning Rasejem, where's Mera?" asked Yami. "My daughter is in our home" answered Rasejem kindly. "Well then, I'll go and pick her up" said Yami. "No Pharaoh, you won't" said Rasejem. 

Yami, who had made his way to his horse, turned around and looked at him. 

"You won't see my daughter, she doesn't want to see you" said Rasejem. "But why?" asked Yami with narrowed eyes. "That's what she told me, she said she doesn't want to see you again" answered Rasejem "She said she wouldn't come here again and told me to tell you to forget about her". 

Yami couldn't believe what Rasejem was saying. Mera wasn't in that mood last night. 

"Rasejem I must speak with her" said Yami. "No Pharaoh, she won't open the door to you" stated Rasejem "She told me to tell you that, I'm sorry". 

With that he left, leaving Yami alone on the stable. 

'But why? I didn't do anything to her unless it was the kiss' thought Yami. But then he realized something 'It wasn't the kiss, she told me yesterday that it was something she wanted it to happen. Something is wrong here and I'm going to find out'. 

With that he walked into the _pero (palace)_. 

In the temple of Ra'…

Seto was walking down the garden path when he received a _djema (papyri for writing) _addressed to him. He took it and sat down on a bench to read it. It read:

__

Priest Seto:

It is I, Rasejem. I'm just informing you the answer my daughter has for your marriage proposal. Mera **agreed** to wed you. Congratulations. Keep this as a secret until the time is right. I'll tell you when you can announce it. 

__

Best wishes:

Rasejem

Seto smirked.

'Oh Pharaoh, I got what you wanted' he thought as he put away the letter.

He walked away towards his chambers and put the letter away. Then he reunited with Isis.

"Where is Malik?" asked Seto. "My brother has gone out, he said he had something very important to do" answered Isis. "Very well" replied Seto "Let's get on with the work".

Meanwhile…

Malik approached the _pero (palace)_. He had only _ua (one)_ thing in mind: help Mera. And what better way than telling to the Pharaoh what was happening with her? 

'Sorry Mera but I won't let Rasejem abuse you' he thought as he stopped inside the stable.

Honda happened to be there.

"Hey Malik!" he said. "Hello Honda, do you happen to know where's Pharaoh Yami? I must speak with him about something of great importance" said Malik stopping in front of Honda. "Um sure, Yami's in the _Aset (throne)_ hall" answered Honda. "Thanks" said Malik and then he headed that way. 

As he entered the hall he saw Yami sitting on his golden _aset (throne)_ with an expression nobody could quite understand on the face. It was a mixture of wonder, boredom, sadness and…loneliness. Malik approached him and made _neb (reverence)_ before him. Yami noticed him.

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" asked Malik looking at him. "No, I'm not" answered Yami plainly. "May I know why? Is it because Mera is not with you?" said Malik slowly. "Yes that's right, I miss her so" answered Yami, sadness kicking into his eyes. "Listen, I have something you must know about Mera" said Malik "But we must speak of it on a secluded place, far from anyone's hearing". "Follow me" said Yami standing up. 

They walked down a long corridor and entered a chamber with a long wooden table. Yami closed the door behind him and turned to look at Malik. 

"You look worried" he said to the priest. "I am worried, and I got more when I didn't see Mera here with you" replied Malik "Sit down, you won't be able to be standing". 

Yami did as told and turned his attention to Malik. Malik let out an exasperated sigh and started speaking.

"Mera is being abused by Rasejem" he stated. "SHE'S WHAT?!?" yelled Yami standing up narrowed-eyed. "Mera told me her father abused of her and of her mother. She told me her father had threatened her mother's life if she spoke of it with you" added Malik looking at his Pharaoh "He also told her she couldn't fall in _femi (love)_ with you or he would kill Lady Menesi and then he would kill her". "WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE _NETERS (gods) _IS RASEJEM?!?!" yelled Yami opening the door enraged. 

"Stop Pharaoh!" exclaimed Malik "You must wait for me to finish". 

But Yami had no intention to wait. As he started walking down the corridor full of rage and anger Malik pulled him by the arm.

"You need to finish listening to me or Mera will suffer death if you don't" whispered Malik. 

The mention of his beloved girl dead made Yami calm down. They entered the chamber again and closed the door.

"Mera told me she thought Rasejem had some kind of connections, that would mean that he is being helped by someone. If that's true and you act now, Mera will be killed" said Malik. "How could I've been so blind? I saw signs of abuse but Mera lied to me about them telling me they were accidents she had had. That's why she didn't want me close to her when we were here and yet when we were out of here she came close to me" said Yami as he put a hand on his eyes in desperation.

"I know you want to help Mera and so do I but we can't do anything now, we must find the crucial moment to do something about it" said Malik. "Then I'll speak with her" said Yami "Rasejem must probably be keeping her locked now because he saw us kissing last night". "Another thing: you can't mention to her that you know this truth" said Malik "If you do then she won't be able to fake in front of her father and that would be - " "Don't say the word" Yami cut him.

"Now you know" said Malik. "Malik I must see her" said Yami, a slight tone of sadness in his voice. "I'm sure something will occur to you" smiled Malik "I better be headed back to the temple". "Thank you for telling this to me" said Yami. "I couldn't keep it to myself" replied Malik "Goodbye". 

And with that he left. Yami sighed.

'I'll try not to kill Rasejem the moment I see him' he thought as he walked back to the hall.

In Mera's house at night…

"Your mother convinced me to let WBF be here with you" said Rasejem as his daughter sat on the bed. "Thank you" breathed Mera.

The monster entered the chamber and Rasejem locked the door behind him.

"Oh Mera, I'm so sorry" said WBF sitting beside her mistress. "My life is ruined" said the girl as a tear ran down her cheek.

The monster held her for a moment. Mera didn't cry though, she had shed too many tears. Suddenly they both heard something on the balcony.

"There's something out there" said WBF. 

Mera stood up and approached the balcony. She moved aside the curtain with her left hand and noticed the Dark Magician was standing there. 

"You must be Lady Mera" he said politely. "Yes I am, are you the DM of my Pharaoh?" asked Mera approaching him slowly. "I am his monster my Lady, he sent you this" said the monster handing her a _djema (papyri for writing)_. 

As Mera took it she noticed her _ren (name)_ on it written in Yami's handwriting. She opened it to find a verse that read:

__

I know you love me,

I see it every time.

Don't try to hide it, 

Reveal it tonight.

"He waits for an answer" said DM. "Please wait here" said Mera. 

The girl entered her chamber and took out a brush to answer the verse with _ua (one)_ of her own. It quickly came to her and wrote it down:

__

I wish I could see you,

I wish we could speak tonight.

So then I could reveal to you,

What I feel through passing time.

She quickly folded the papyri and gave it back to the monster. 

"Thank you Lady" said the monster and he took flight. 

Mera entered her chambers again. 

"It seems he needs you" smiled WBF. "He may need my company but we can't see each other, I can't get out of here and he can't come in here" replied Mera sitting down on a chair. "Have a little faith, the Pharaoh is well-known because of his cleverness" stated WBF "I have the feeling that you will have a smile on your lips tonight".

A short moment later the DM appeared again with yet another message for the girl. It was another verse that said:

__

What would you tell me,

I wish to hear it from you.

Shall you come to me?

Or shall I go to you?. 

'How would you, my love, come and ease my aching soul?' thought Mera.

The girl answered his verse with yet another of her own that read:

__

I want you to take me away

To a place far away from here.

Please take me away again

Because you're the one that to me means.

She gave the papyri to DM and he took flight again.

"I'm telling you Mera, you are going to see him" said WBF. "But how? My father is here" said Mera. "Rasejem is in his _medyunu (tenth)_ dream Mera, he won't hear a thing I assure you" replied WBF. 

Mera sighed and buried her face in her hands. What was she doing? If he came he would ask her many questions she wasn't allowed to answer. Then she heard something on the balcony and it wasn't something landing on it.

"What is that?" asked Mera looking at her witch who had looked out on the balcony. WBF turned to look at her with a smiling face and answered "Your Pharaoh has come for you my Lady".

Mera's eyes narrowed slightly as she walked to the curtain. She moved it aside and looked at her beloved Pharaoh who was leaning against the stone balustrade of the balcony. She turned her eyes to WBF who smiled. 

"Go" said WBF "Meet him who your _ab (heart)_ devotes itself to".

Mera looked at her monster and then walked out to the balcony to meet Yami. She stood in front of him and looked at him. He smiled at her gently and showed her a _djema (papyri for writing)_.

"My Lady, this is for you coming from the young Pharaoh" he said giving the papyri to her.

Mera took it without replying for she wasn't sure of what was happening. As she opened it she saw Yami's transport to her house: the beautiful dragon Hyoryzanryou. Then she turned her attention to the little verse that was written in the papyri:

__

Away I'm taking you

In my arms tonight.

To give my love to you

As we travel through the sky.

As Mera read the verse in silence Yami had put a hand on her waist and whispered the verse on her ear. 

"Come on let's go" he said softly. 

Mera knew she shouldn't be doing that but it was something her _ab (heart)_ held onto since long time ago. She turned to him and hugged him tightly for a brief moment. 

"Don't you think it would be more proper for me to put on a dress? It's not very appropriate for a Lady to be seen by someone in her sleeping gown" said Mera. Yami shrugged "It doesn't make any difference to me. I'm just more interested on the Lady that wears the dress".

Mera looked at her monster as Yami grabbed her hand. 

"Let me help you now" said Yami. "Perhaps I shall help too" said WBF approaching them. 

Yami nodded and he climbed the dragon. WBF helped Mera climb the balustrade and also helped her to climb the dragon with Yami's help. 

"We will be back before sunrise" he said to WBF. "There's no problem with me" replied WBF.

'I have _seresu (six)_ hours to spend with Yami' thought Mera as she waved at WBF.

The monster waved and they parted. 

"Ra' you're gracious" murmured WBF while smiling. 

Mera had buried her face in Yami's upper chest as she held on his waist tightly. She was sitting in front of him and she was holding onto Yami, that was strange since she should get a hold of the dragon.

"Mera are you alright?" he asked gently as he put a hand on her back. "I'm afraid of heights" she answered. "I see…" murmured Yami softly. 

The trip wasn't too long since they were making it to Yami's balcony in his chambers. The dragon stopped before the balustrade and Mera got down with DM's help. Then Yami jumped to the balcony and the dragon landed.

"Let's enter my chambers, it's more warm in there" he said grabbing Mera's hand. 

They both entered it as DM stayed on the balcony. Yami told her to sit down on his bed, beside him. She did as told and looked at him.

"I missed you so much today" he said as he put an arm around her. "I also missed you Yami" she whispered as a soft smile formed on her lips while she rested her head on his shoulder.

The time passed quickly and before they noticed it the sun was starting to rise. They parted back to Mera's house. 

In Mera's balcony…

She was standing on the balustrade looking at her Pharaoh who was still there. 

"Goodbye Yami and thank you" said Mera to him. "Sleep well Mera and I'll see you tonight" he said softly. 

Mera nodded and reached out a hand, which she used to caress Yami's face. He did the same with _ua (one)_ of his and leaned forward slowly to kiss her. Their lips pressed against each other's and both kissed gently. Yami deepened the kiss for a brief moment and then separated from her, smiling. Mera also smiled and WBF helped her to get down from the balustrade. Yami waved at both and left.

"I told you that you would see him again" grinned WBF.

But Mera wasn't listening to her. She was thinking of Yami's warm lips and how they felt when she kissed them.

**

Neferi: End of chappie. I hope I repaid all the bad things in this chapter. 

Mera: *smiles while blushing* You sure did.

Yami: I agree with Mera.

Neferi: ANNOUNCEMENT: This story is about to end in around 3 or 4 chapters to come, that depends on me.

Mera: So be patient, the best is yet to come!

Yami: Please review and keep reading. 


	19. Stolen by him

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: I'm back everyone!

Mera: Here's a new chapter for you our beloved readers.

Yami: Please enjoy it while it lasts.

Chapter nineteen: Stolen by him

**

Mera lay down on her bed and tried to sleep but Yami was all she could think of.

"You haven't wiped out that smile from your lips ever since the Pharaoh kissed you just a few moments ago" said WBF looking at Mera. "I well know that WBF but is just that…seeing Yami again is as if I was healed from all the pain" replied Mera looking at her monster. "Well, now that we know you really _femi (love)_ him why don't you tell him?" asked WBF. 

Mera's answer was the same as always "My father…".

"Great Isis that man has to disappear" said WBF a little angry. "But not by your hands" replied Mera. "Go to sleep Mera, Rasejem will be here shortly" said the witch.

Mera turned around on her bed and closed her eyes. Although she was filled with the joy of seeing her lover again she was also tired since she hadn't slept that much and so she fell asleep. Shortly afterwards Rasejem entered the chambers of her daughter and when he saw her asleep he walked away grinning evilly.

'Mera will suffer so much' he thought as he made his way to the house's stable.

That was what he thought.

In the _pero (palace)_…

Yami was in such a good mood when he came out of his chambers that morning. He walked down the corridors, not able to contain that grin he had. 

"Good morning Yami" smiled Anzu as she joined him walking down a corridor to the Dinning Hall. "Good morning Anzu" he smiled looking at her. "My, you're in such a good mood Yami, may I know why?" she asked softly. "Things that happen because _shai (fate)_ allows it Anzu, that's why I'm in this mood" answered Yami. "And may I know what things?" asked Anzu with interest. "I'll keep them to myself Anzu, they're my secrets" answered Yami as both entered the Dinning Hall.

"You woke up late today Yami, why?" asked Honda as Yami sat down on his place. "I was tired Honda that's all" answered Yami. "Ya know, you look like you had a dream with Mera" said Jou in a banter tone. "With Mera I dream every night" said Yami after he drank milk from his goblet. "Yami has a liking of Mera!" said Honda. "It was obvious Honda" said Mai. "You're both wrong" said Yami as he set his goblet on the table. "You don't have a liking of Mera?" asked Shizuka worried for the girl. 

"No I don't" answered Yami looking at his friends "I _femi (love)_ her". "HE FINALLY ADMITTED IT!" exclaimed Honda jumping from his chair. 

Yami narrowed his eyes in a little surprise but then burst into laughter when Honda tripped with the chair and fell to the floor. The rest of his friends also burst into laughter. 

"Hey it's not funny!" said Honda standing up. "Cool up Honda" said Jou. "Have you told her what you feel Yami?" asked Mai as she stopped laughing. "I haven't been able to, I can't find her and I still don't have the courage" answered Yami looking at his plate. "Wait, hold on, stop" said Jou looking at Yami "You're telling me that YOU, the Pharaoh of Egypt, the brave _bay (soul) _and the man full of courage that has played many Shadow Games and never lost doesn't have the courage to tell a girl what he feels for her?". "Yes Jou, that's what he said" said Anzu irritated by the topic of Mera. 

"You HAVE GOT to be kidding me" said Jou amazed "I can't believe this!". "Well Jonouchi, you don't have the courage to tell a certain person in this table that you _femi (love)_ her" said Yami as he looked at his friend with an evil smirk. "Well…I…um" stuttered Jou.

He sweat dropped. Everybody's eyes were fixed on him.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell her?" asked Yami looking at his friend. "If there's a little privacy I might" breathed Jou. "Alright everyone, let's leave Jou alone with Mai, he must tell her a few things" said Yami standing up. 

The others followed suit except the mentioned ones, and walked out. Yami walked to the Great Hall and found there his beloved Rasejem. The young Pharaoh was thinking in ripping him apart but Malik's voice sounded on his head "We must wait for the crucial moment to act…".

So Yami decided to hold himself from killing Rasejem. He sat on his _aset (throne)_ and started working.

"Pharaoh Yami you are in such a good mood, may I know why?" asked Rasejem politely. 

'Yes you may know, the thing is I spent part of the night with your daughter and I know the kind of man you are' thought Yami, desiring to tell him that.

"Yes Rasejem, I dreamt with Mera, that's all" answered Yami, knowing he would get some satisfaction from that since it would anger Rasejem a little. 

And the father was indeed angered but he hid it very well. Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall were opened and Priest Seto, Priest Malik and Priestess Isis entered. They made a _neb (reverence)_ before Yami and then looked at him.

"My Pharaoh good morning" greeted Isis. "Good morning" greeted Yami "Why are you so worried?". "Our Millenium Items have been stolen" answered Malik "The Rod, the Necklace and the Ring we kept from Bakura". "What?!?" said Yami standing up. "Yes Pharaoh, they have been stolen and we don't have a clue of who did it" replied Seto. "So the Puzzle, the Chain, the Key and the Eye are the ones that are still with their users" said Yami. "Not exactly" said Malik slowly "The Eye was also robbed as well as the Key". 

"So the Puzzle and the Chain are still with their users" said Yami looking down at his Item "Someone must warn Mera". "She must already know" said Isis "She can see the future". "Yes but just in case" said Yami. "I'll tell my daughter when I arrive home Pharaoh" said Rasejem. "Very well" said Yami, not believing in his word anymore. 

Malik glanced at Rasejem and then looked at Yami. He could tell Yami was trying not to kill the man. 

"We must go Pharaoh" said Isis "Thank you for speaking with us".

They all made a _neb (reverence)_ and walked away. 

'I wonder who stole the Items…?' wondered Yami. 

In Mera's room…

"Mera I must ask, when will you tell Yami what you feel?" asked WBF as Mera looked out the balcony towards the _pero (palace)_. "I don't know WBF, I don't even know if I should tell him or just keep it a secret" answered Mera "Since I'm marrying Seto…". "Curse Rasejem I wish Osiris would make him burn in the _Tuat (underworld)_!" exclaimed WBF. "Oh WBF, I don't want to know what will happen when I'm no longer locked on my chambers" said Mera looking at her monster "I just have a bad feeling about this".

"Let's hope Ra' , Isis, and Renenutet _(goddess of fate)_ will help you" said WBF. "Yes WBF, let's hope" said Mera. 

In the temple of Ra'…

'When a week passes then the plan will be over, I will have Mera as my _hemet (wife)_, she will finally be mine!' thought Seto as he sat on his bed in his chambers. His conscience decided to have a chat with him "Seto in what way do you want the girl?". 'What do you mean?'. "Do you _femi (love)_ her or you just desire her?". 

Seto thought for less than a second and found his answer.

'Both'. "It seems to me like you desire her, the way you thought some short moments ago…". 'Look, what I meant was that she will finally be at my side'. "It didn't seem like it". 'Oh shut up'.

He got up from his bed and walked out of his chambers.

Later that day, at night…

"He's here, he's here!" said WBF excitedly as Yami appeared like the same night. "Shhh! Father is going to hear you!" breathed Mera. "Mera you need to learn a few thins about _femi (love)_" said WBF looking at her mistress. "Like…?" said the girl. "Like for example, it's good to greet your lover when he's here" said a deep voice.

Mera turned her head and noticed Yami was leaning against the wall beside the opening that gave entrance to the balcony. He was smiling as he looked at her carefully. Mera smiled and walked up to him. 

"Good _mesut (evening)_ my Pharaoh" she said as she stood before him with a smile on her lips. "Good _mesut (evening)_ Mera" smiled Yami looking at her. 

He caressed her soft and _nefer (beautiful)_ face and then leaned down to kiss her. Yami pressed his lips against Mera's and kissed her gently. The girl took a step towards Yami and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him back and smiled through the kiss as he put a hand on her neck, which was her weak spot. WBF made a little exclamation as she saw them kissing. Mera threw her head back gently to tell her something.

"WBF calm down" she whispered. "It's just so romantic!" breathed the witch as Yami's lips kissed the girl's neck for a moment. 

Yami grinned for a moment.

"I found your weak spot" he whispered on her ear. "Don't kiss me there again - " she was cut off by Yami laying a finger on her lips. "I know Mera, I know" he smiled "Come on, let's go".

The girl smiled as a blush made its way on her cheeks. Yami grabbed her hand and both walked to the balcony. 

"We'll be back at the same time as yesterday" said Yami as he climbed on the dragon behind Mera. "I have no problem with that" smiled WBF.

The young Pharaoh nodded and then he and Mera parted. 

"May I ask, where are you taking me tonight?" asked Mera as she got a grip on the dragon and tried not to panic. "Somewhere where we won't be bothered" answered Yami as they flew out of the capital and into the cold dessert. 

The breeze was cold and it moved Mera's hair as she smiled. The night was _nefer (beautiful)_ the sky was filled with many stars that shone gently. They passed above some _mrs (pyramids)_ and headed to a…

"We're going to an oasis?" asked Mera as the dragon prepared to land. "That's right, the _pero (palace)_ it's not safe to be in" answered Yami "We'll be fine here". 

Hyorizanryou landed and let the _senu (two)_ teenagers climb down, then he rested on the ground. Yami had planned that night, he had brought _senu (two) _blankets, _ua (one)_ where they were going to sit and the other if Mera was cold. 

"You plan everything" said Mera looking at him as he placed the blanket on the ground. "When I'm with you I just want everything to be perfect" said the Pharaoh as he sat on the blanket. "Not everything can be perfect Yami" said the girl. "I know a few things that are perfect Mera, for example, nature is perfect, nothing is wrong with it" said Yami as he tapped the blanket beside him "And in my eyes you're perfect in every aspect". 

Mera smiled and sat at his side as invited. 

"How am I perfect to you?" asked Mera with wonder. "You see, Ra' made every human perfect in it's way Mera" said Yami "So humans are perfect but since they are not alike, people say the others are not perfect. You are perfect Mera as well as you're father, but there are some people that are evil and thus not everything becomes the way it's supposed to be". 

The girl wondered if he knew anything about her father.

"You are perfect to me Mera because you're _nefer (beautiful)_ inside and outside" smiled Yami looking at her. "You have this amazing way of seeing things" said Mera as she looked at the crystal-clear _mesi (water)_. "Thank you" said Yami.

He glanced at her and saw there was a little sadness on her face so he put an arm around her and pulled her gently towards him. Mera placed her head on his upper chest without hesitation and let herself be held by her beloved Pharaoh. 

"Mera I'm glad I'm with you" murmured Yami softly "I needed you". "I'm also glad to be with you Yami" replied the girl as she smiled again.

At sundown…

"See you tomorrow Mera" said Yami as he stood on the balustrade. 

The girl nodded as Yami climbed down and stood before her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick but fervent kiss. Then he climbed on the dragon and after waving at her he left. 

"I'm going to bed WBF" said Mera as she entered her chambers.

As she lay down a male voice said "Where are the other Items?".

The girl sat upright and saw Bakura standing by the opening that gave entrance to the balcony. 

"I don't know tomb robber, I don't have them" answered Mera calmly. "I saw them being taken here" replied Bakura. "Then could it be that…" said Mera as her eyes narrowed "My father stole them?". 

She looked into the future for a moment and saw her father looking at the stolen Millenium Items with an evil smile and then put them away on a chest that had a lock. 

"By Ra's _sekhem (power)_, he is a thief also" murmured the girl. "Since you don't have them I think I will get them from your father" said Bakura. 

Suddenly the lock of the door started to be open and Mera lay down on her bed quickly.

"I'll come back later for them" said Bakura as he jumped down the balcony. 

The door opened and Rasejem came in. Mera looked like she was asleep and Rasejem bought it so he walked away.

'I can't believe my father has sunk so low as to steal' thought the girl as some tears formed on her eyes.

**

Neferi: End of chappie, that Rasejem knows well what's he's doing.

Yami: What is he planning?

Mera: I know what Neferi is going to say, we'll know n the next chappie.

Neferi: That's right, please review and keep reading. 


	20. Forced twist of heart

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: People this is an ANNOUNCEMENT: The story will be over in two more chapters so be alert, there's another thing you must know, this story will have a sequel, I haven't written it yet but I already know everything about it and how's going to end. So if you liked this story you'll probably want to read its sequel, at least that's what I hope. 

Mera: Really long announcement but it was nice of you to read it. 

Yami: So we leave you with it and get on with the chapter!

Neferi: Enjoy please ^-^

Chapter twenty: Forced twist of heart

**

The week passed and Mera was going to be 'free' again. 

The morning she could go out of her chamber…

Mera had begun the preparations of what she was going to wear that day when Rasejem suddenly entered her room without knocking as always.

"I see you are preparing for the day" said Rasejem as the girl took out the jewelry she was going to wear. "Yes father" said Mera. "There has been a change on your daily schedule my beloved daughter" stated the father as he looked at her.

Mera looked at him, hoping it didn't mean something was going to get worse on her life. 

"You see, since you disobeyed my orders about the Pharaoh there's another price you have to pay apart from marrying Seto and being locked here for an entire week: you will no longer assist to the _pero (palace)_ Mera. That means you won't see the Pharaoh again for the rest of time you have left as the girl you are now" smirked Rasejem evilly. "May I know my beloved father, where am I going?" asked the girl gently. "You will spent the rest of your time in the temple of Ra' with Seto" answered Rasejem.

'My life is getting worse!' thought Mera.

"So prepare yourself Mera because I'm taking you to the temple today" said Rasejem turning around "Oh and by the way, you will marry in _dyemet (three)_ days from today". 

With that he walked out of the chambers. Mera sat down on her bed, a depressed look on her eyes. 

"Ra' curse that man!" said WBF full of anger "I hope you're hearing me Ra' because this girl is suffering because of an imbecile man and she has done nothing wrong! I hope you can help her soon before her life is ruined!". "There's no case in praying now WBF" whispered Mera as some tears ran down her cheeks "It's over, everything I dreamt of it's over, my life has been manipulated the way my father wanted it. Now there's nothing I can do about it". "Never, hear me well Mera, never again you dare lose faith in the _neters (gods)_!" exclaimed WBF looking at the girl.

"But don't you see? I have prayed to them since the time I can remember and nothing has changed" said Mera looking at her monster. "That's where you're wrong my friend, you met Yami and you fell in _femi (love)_ with him as well as he fell in _femi (love)_ with you. He made you smile and feel alive again and you felt for the first time the joys of having someone that cared and loved you with a fervent _ab (heart)_. Don't let despair fall upon you Mera, fight it and have faith until the end, have faith until the last moment" said WBF. 

The speech seemed to have fallen upon ears that listened because Mera felt some comfort inside herself. 

"You're right WBF, I will have faith until the last moment" stated Mera firmly "Now I will go to prepare myself". 

After some short time she was done and met her father downstairs. 

"Let's go Mera, Seto can't wait to see his future _hemet (wife)_" said Rasejem. 

The girl followed him and entered the stable. She climbed a horse behind her father and he rode to the temple. In a short while they were there. Instead of Seto being outside waiting for her Malik was out. 

'At least my best friend will be there for me' she thought as she climbed down the horse. 

"Good morning priest Malik" said Rasejem politely. "Good morning Mera, Rasejem" greeted Malik instantly setting his eyes on Mera to see how was she. "I leave you my daughter, behave with everyone and especially your future husband" said Rasejem turning back to his horse.

He rode away and left the teenagers looking how he was lost in view. Then Malik finally spoke up.

"Mera are you alright?" he asked worriedly turning to look at her. "I'm fine thanks to Ra' but my _ab (heart)_ is broken" said Mera "I will wed Seto in _dyemet (three)_ days". "You what?!?" said Malik astonished. "Just as you listen to it" said Mera. "Then we have to do something about it Mera" said Malik looking at her with care "You can't let your life be destroyed". "It is already destroyed Malik" stated Mera sadly. "Not while the Pharaoh is near" said the priest "You won't fall if he's near you, you will live in silence for him, I can tell". 

"I won't be able to see him again Malik" said the girl. "Have faith my friend, I assure you that you will" said Malik "Now let's go inside". 

They walked side by side into the temple.

"Seto's not here, he went to do some errands" said Malik "I can show you around so you won't become lost some other time and meanwhile we'll talk". "That sounds good" said Mera softly. 

And both of them walked through the temple while they talked. Mera filled him in with the last things that had happened in her life but kept a secret the fact of the Millenium Items being stolen by her father.

"I see…" said Malik after he heard what had happened earlier that morning "So that means that soon the invitations will be sent for some people to come and witness your wedding". "And I bet Yami will receive _ua (one)_" said Mera as they entered the garden "He will be so sad". 

Malik and Mera sat down on a bench and kept on talking but soon were interrupted by a deep and cold voice. 

"I see that you're finally here Mera" said Seto as he appeared before them. "Yes, I received her as you instructed me Seto" stated Malik. "Very well" said Seto "Leave us alone for a while Malik".

The boy nodded and stood up. He glanced at Mera worriedly but then had to leave. 

"I'm glad you decided to wed me Mera" said Seto while he smirked and took both her hands in his. 

Mera simply faked a smile as she was made to stand up. 

"Soon you will be priestess in this temple and I will be your husband, I hope you like it here, it's a very _nefer (beautiful)_ place, just like you" murmured Seto as he stood closer to her.

Mera didn't reply 'I don't want to wed you but I have no choice'.

"I have plans for your _tepi (first)_ night here my dear Mera, I know you will like them" he whispered. 

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The girl closed her eyes and let him kiss her for there was no other choice. Seto deepened the kiss as he pulled Mera closer to him.

*Mera's POV*

I didn't like the kiss, Seto is kind of alarming when he kisses you the _tepi (first)_ time unlike Yami. My Pharaoh is much more different his kisses are sweet and gentle they are enchanting. But as my mother says it's very different being kissed by the person you _femi (love)_ and being kissed by _ua (one)_ you feel nothing for. It's true.

*End of Mera's POV*

Seto was enjoying the kiss greatly unlike Mera who had the urge of moving away or more slap him because of that. But unfortunately she couldn't. After a few moments the priest moved away gently. 

"Shall I show you around the temple?" he asked as he took her hand. "No thank you Priest, Malik showed me around already" answered Mera. "Call me Seto, Mera, after all in a few days you'll be my _hemet (wife)_ and you won't be going around calling me by my title" stated Seto.

Mera nodded horror-struck by that horrible fact. 

"What do you want to do now?" asked Seto looking down at her. "What is it that I will have to do daily here in the temple?" asked Mera. "Isis will teach you how to serve and you will become a priestess, then we will be able to serve Ra' daily and serve the Pharaoh should he need us" answered Seto. "I see…" said Mera "So we will stay here always serving the great Ra'?". "Yes, preparing everything for serving and other things I will explain later" stated Seto. "Very well" said Mera.

Seto grabbed her hand and both walked away chatting.

Meanwhile on the _pero (palace)_…

Yami was sitting on his _aset (throne)_ waiting for Rasejem. He was going to ask him about Mera, how was she since he had 'bought' the lie that the girl didn't want to see him. Then Rasejem entered the _Aset (throne)_ Hall.

"Good morning Rasejem" greeted Yami. "Good morning Pharaoh" greeted Rasejem back "In what may I serve you?". "I want to know how's Mera" answered the young Pharaoh. "She's alright, actually she's - " Rasejem was cut off by someone entering the hall.

"Excuse me Pharaoh Yami, this was sent to you" said a messenger making a _neb (reverence)_ before him and handing him a _djema (papyri for writing)_. 

Yami took it and opened it. When he read it his eyes narrowed. 

"Rasejem, Mera's marrying Seto?" asked Yami looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I was going to tell you" smiled Rasejem "I suppose that's the invitation to the wedding". "Yes it is" stated Yami. 

He couldn't believe Mera was going to wed his priest. She hadn't told him about it when they had been together for that entire week. Yami felt part of his _ab (heart)_ had been torn apart. 

"Inform them that I will assist to the wedding" said Yami. "Very well Pharaoh" nodded the guard. 

As the guard strode off Rasejem spoke up.

"I'm very happy for her, she will finally wed someone she loves" he said "I think they make a very good couple, don't you think?". "Yes" answered Yami looking away. 

'Just as planned!' thought Rasejem as he smirked while he looked away 'The Pharaoh has been invited to witness his beloved girl wed another man'.

'I can't believe Mera hid this away from me' thought Yami 'That she spent all that time with me and never told me'. 

"Rasejem tell my friends about the wedding, they're also invited for they're Mera's friends" said Yami. "As you wish my Pharaoh" nodded Rasejem walking away. 

As the man disappeared Yami murmured "I must speak with Mera urgently". 

In the temple…

"And these will be our chambers" said Seto showing them to Mera.

They were bigger than hers and much more decorated.

"Is there something you want?" asked Seto looking at Mera as she entered the chambers carefully. "Actually there is" answered Mera turning to look at him "I would like to pray to Ra' for some moments". "Alright, follow me" said Seto.

They walked away side by side until they reached the chamber Mera had visited previous times before. She entered it and as accustomed she knelt before the statue of the mighty _neter (god)._

'Ra' I wish to pray to you as always. I know that you hear me for my life has changed a little in good ways but I have _ua (one)_ more request: would you please spare me the agony of having a wedding with a man I do not _femi (love)_? Please, I beg you to have pity of me as you always show. I know that you have been hearing my prayers so please also hear this _ua (one)_. If I get free from this then my mother will also and so we will be able to feel happiness again. I hope you listen to this humble prayer that comes from deep within my _ab (heart)_' prayed Mera. 

When she had finished she stood up and turned around to leave but stopped and gave _ua (one)_ last look to the statue. Then she walked away. 

"You have a strong faith in the _neters (gods)_ don't you?" asked Seto as he walked hand in hand away with her. "Yes I do, I believe they always hear the people that are true of _ab (heart)_" answered Mera. 

The time passed and then it was time for Mera to leave. She said goodbye to Isis and Malik, then turned to Seto who kissed her again. After that she left with her father.

In the house…

"The Pharaoh received the invitation to the wedding today" said Rasejem as he sat on the living room while Mera stood before him "He's going to your wedding". 

Mera simply nodded. 

"There's something different about you Mera" said her father "What is it?".

After the girl had prayed to Ra' she had felt an emotion overcoming her, an emotion that guided her to do everything she wanted before her freedom was over. She had kept that emotion inside her but was determined to take it out on her father when she got home. And now was the time.

"What's different is that I know something you did" stated Mera looking at him. "And what might that be?" asked her father starting to get irritated. "I know that you stole the Millenium Items of all the priests" said Mera "And I'm determined to speak up and tell the truth to the Pharaoh". 

Rasejem, on the other hand, took it in a way Mera had not expected it. 

"You imbecile girl, I figured you would find that out so I took precautions" said Rasejem standing in front of her "If you speak up and tell it to the Pharaoh I will send the Pharaoh to be **_killed_**. I believe you don't want any harm to fall upon the Pharaoh don't you? After all, if you spoke with him and he dies it will be your fault".

Mera's eyes narrowed as she let out a gasp.

"I was right" smirked Rasejem "You know what's coming now, a beating since you opened your mouth and made a mistake, you thought you could outsmart me. But you are wrong, you're too dumb to do that".

And then the beating began. He was merciless as always. After the beating Rasejem took her to her chambers and let her on the bed. Then he left.

"Mera are you alright?" asked WBF worriedly as she rushed to the girl's side. "I'm fine WBF" answered Mera after she had healed herself "But there's something you must know". "What is it?" asked WBF. "There are a few things I want to do before I get wedded with Seto, before my entire life crashes down" smiled Mera "And I'm planning to do them, no matter how badly I get beaten. I will live my life to the maximum before the meaning to it ends".

WBF thought her mistress had cracked up since that was not the way she used to act after Rasejem had beaten her up. And in fact, Mera had just seen her life was going to lose meaning when she wedded Seto so she was going to do everything that contented her life before the sentence to death was signed. She already knew how she would spent the little time she had left as the same person she was now. 

Mera smiled as she looked at her monster with care "I have only _senu (two)_ days left before everything ends for me and I'm not going to waste time". "What are you planning?" asked WBF worriedly. "You'll see" smiled Mera as she looked at her monster with emotionless eyes. 

'I don't like this' thought WBF worriedly 'I hope she knows what she's doing'.

**

Neferi: End of chappie! It seems Mera did crack up at the end of this.

Mera: I think I look at little freaky Neferi, what am I going to do?

Yami: Yes I want to know.

Neferi: You'll know about it in the next chapter, please review and keep reading! Oh, and also tell me how did you see Mera at then end of this chapter, was it freaky, or normal? 


	21. The touch of love

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: Hello people!! I hope you guys excuse me, I've been VERY busy with schoolwork but not anymore! I finished school last Friday!

Mera: That's correct, now she can keep on going with her stories.

Yami: Thank Ra'. Now let's read the disclaimer and get on with the story.

Mera and Yami: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own Mera, Menesi, Rasejem and other things in the fic.

Enjoy -

Chapter twenty-one: The touch of love

* * *

Mera woke up as the rising sun entered her chambers. She looked around and saw that WBF was sleeping on a chair as always. Just then the door burst open, making WBF jump on her chair and Mera snap her head to look at who it was. But nobody needed to guess whom it was, only Rasejem entered the chambers of his daughter like that.

"Good morning Mera" he smirked cruelly "I trust you had a good night sleep. Today you will be joining Seto again on the temple as always but you will help on the preparations of your wedding, which is tomorrow morning. Your mother bought you a dress for the wedding, it's very nice, I'm sure you'll like it". "Very well father" nodded Mera. "Get dressed and hurry" he ordered.

When Rasejem walked out of her chambers and closed the door Mera went to take a bath. When she finished she entered her chambers and saw that WBF was waiting for her.

"Mera what are you planning?" she asked concerned. "You will find out WBF but not by my words. The only thing I can tell you is that it all starts today" answered Mera as she put her jewelry on "I'm off to the temple, take care of my mother". "I will as always" stated WBF.

Mera stood up and walked over to the stable where her father was waiting. Then they both took off to the temple of Ra'. When they got there Malik was waiting for them as the past day.

"Have a good time Mera" said Rasejem politely for he was in front of Malik.

Mera simply nodded and watched her father take off to the _pero (place)_.

"I will try father" murmured Mera. "Come on Mera, Seto's waiting for you" stated Malik gently.

Mera gave him a genuine smile and followed him inside. The smile had perturbed Malik.

'Mera is acting so weird today, I wonder why…' he thought as he led her to the Dinning Hall.

As they both entered they noticed Seto was finishing his breakfast. As he drank a little bit of wine he noticed that Mera had arrived. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Good morning Seto" greeted Mera gently. "Good morning" he replied caressing her face.

Seto leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Not expected by Seto, Mera kissed him back! Malik stared in shock.

'What in the _fedu (four)_ pillars that sustain the sky is happening?!' thought Malik as Mera and Seto parted.

"I'm done with my breakfast Mera, shall we take a walk around the temple for a while?" asked Seto as he smirked. "Sounds good to me Seto" answered Mera.

Seto grabbed her hand and both of them walked away, leaving Malik alone on the Dinning Hall.

"What's wrong with Mera?" he asked himself. "Perhaps she's finally accepting her _shoy (fate)_" answered Isis appearing and standing beside her brother.

Malik watched as his best friend and Seto walked away talking about many things.

'I don't think Mera can forget the Pharaoh that easily' he thought.

In the _pero (palace)_…

"Pharaoh, your clothes are ready for tomorrow" announced a servant as Yami sat down on the _aset (throne)_. "Yes" said Yami "My cousin's wedding is tomorrow". (A/N: Forgot to mention that Yami and Seto were cousins in ancient Egypt, though they didn't treat themselves like ones in here).

Yami was feeling rather hurt though he didn't show it to the people around him. Only his friends could see through his act. He sat there on his _aset (throne)_ trying to clear his mind from Mera. Just then Rasejem came up to him to torment him more.

"Pharaoh you don't know how glad I am that my daughter is getting married" said Rasejem with the intention to make him feel worst. "Yes so am I, Mera deserves someone that can give her respect and _femi (love)_ her" replied Yami as he eyed Rasejem. Then he murmured "Something you never gave her".

'I enjoy seeing the face the Pharaoh shows when I speak of Mera and Seto' thought Rasejem, enjoying every bit of himself at the moment.

"Yami, you look like you need a little bit of fresh air, come and take a walk with me" smiled Anzu as she entered the _Aset (throne)_ Hall. "Alright Anzu" accepted Yami standing up.

He walked past Rasejem, desiring to make him taste his _khopesh (Egyptian sword)_ but had to held the desire for Mera's sake. As Yami approached Anzu she smiled at him and took his hand.

"Let's go" she said.

Yami let go of her hand and followed her.

'Why don't you fall for me already?' she asked herself rather irritated.

Both of them walked into the garden silently and sat down on a bench. Then Anzu broke up the silence.

"Yami why are you sad and looking hurt?" she asked softly.

Yami looked at her, his enchanting violet eyes locking up with her blue eyes.

"It's nothing Anzu, don't you worry" he answered giving her a forced smile. "I know you too well Yami and right now I know you're lying" replied the girl "Please tell me, I want to help you if that is possible". "You can't help me Anzu, nobody can" stated Yami "There's nothing you can do". "What is it Yami? I'm sure I can help even a little bit" she pressed on the matter gently as she put her hand over his.

Yami however, moved his hand over to his lap and answered "I don't want to tell you Anzu, at least not now".

"Very well Yami" she said "But remember that if you want to talk I'll always be there for you". "I know Anzu, I know" he smiled at her.

'I can't wait for Mera to marry Seto. When she does then she won't be in my way to get Yami' thought Anzu.

They spent a few moments there in silence looking around the _nefer (beautiful)_ garden until footsteps were heard coming closer. Then a young man was seen carrying a papyri in hands.

"A message to the Pharaoh from priest Malik" he stated making a _neb (reverence)_.

Yami stood up and took the papyri. He opened it and read the message inside. When he finished reading it only a thought passed through his mind again and again '_I have to go to the temple of Ra' and see Mera_'.

"Yami is everything alright?" asked Anzu. "Yes Anzu, everything's alright" answered Yami turning to look at her "But I have to go for a while now". "That's fine Yami" nodded Anzu.

The young Pharaoh then walked into the corridors of his _pero (palace)_ and directed himself to the stable. When he walked into it Jou and Honda were there.

"Hey Yami" greeted Jou and Honda in unison. "Hello Jou, Honda" replied Yami "Listen, I'm going to the temple of Ra' for a while, if anybody needs anything just inform them I'm there". "Very well" said Jou.

Yami climbed on his horse and rode off to the temple of Ra' as fast as his horse could.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" asked Honda. "He must have an important matter to attend at the temple" answered Jou "I just hope it has to do with kicking Seto's butt".

In the temple…

"It's very pretty" commented Mera as she looked at how the garden was arranged for her wedding.

The sweet scent of the exquisite flowers the temple had on the garden filled the air. Long tables were arranged around the garden for the guests to eat and sit down on and on the steps leading to the next part of the temple a table was put, where everything needed for the wedding was to be set.

"We will sit on the longest table of all beside the Pharaoh and your parents" Seto told her. "I see…" said Mera. "Not all the decorations are put up yet but they will be soon" added Seto "The tables can't look so dull in our wedding". "Well you can put mantelpieces on all the tables and some vases or something like that, it doesn't need to be elaborated" stated Mera.

As Seto was about to reply Malik interrupted "Excuse me Priest Seto but you are needed on the temple of Isis, the High priestess needs to speak with you".

"Alright I'll go" said Seto coldly. "I'll be here Seto so take your time" said Mera. "Very well" nodded Seto.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went away.

"Mera are you feeling alright?" asked Malik concerned "You've been acting as if you loved Seto". "I'm alright Malik" smiled Mera.

Just as she entered to the _tepi (first)_ hall of the temple her eyes landed on Yami.

'What is he doing here?' thought Mera.

They stared at each other for a brief moment until Yami walked over to her.

He gripped her by the arms gently and pulled her closer to him while saying "Tell me you don't - "

"Not here Yami, all the priests can see and hear us" interrupted Mera "We need a more private place".

He let go of her and followed Mera into a chamber.

"I'll be nearby in case Seto or another priest comes" said Malik "Just don't speak too loud". "Thanks Malik" nodded Mera after Yami had entered the chamber.

She closed the door behind her and turned over to Yami.

"Mera please tell me you are not going to marry Seto" pleaded Yami standing in front of her. "I am going to marry him" said Mera with closed eyes, holding the desire of telling him all the truth.

She didn't know that Yami knew everything. He also knew that she had been forced to marry Seto. He was just going around acting so she wouldn't lose her cool in front of her father.

"But why? I know you don't want to be with him Mera" stated Yami as he caressed her face. "What makes you say that?" asked Mera moving his hand away. "Because when I'm near you, you act different. When I touch you, you relax unlike when my cousin does. And when I kiss you, you show me you enjoy it" whispered Yami as he looked down at her with caring eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment and the moved away. Mera moved to kiss him again but then stopped herself.

"See? I told you" stated Yami. "No, you're just…tempting me Yami" replied Mera turning around and walking by a table that was in the room. "I am not tempting you Mera, you just don't want to accept it" smirked Yami following her.

'Don't follow me around Yami or I might not think about it and decide to run away with you, making my father kill my mother' thought Mera 'No! I have to make him believe I want to marry Seto, at least for now'.

"Mera?" called Yami's voice.

Mera snapped into reality and saw that Yami was standing right in front of her.

"Mera, Yami!" called Malik from outside "Seto's coming!".

Mera's eyes narrowed briefly and she walked over to the doors. She and Yami walked out a few seconds before Seto appeared.

"Hello Yami" smirked Seto "What are you doing here?". "I came by to see how is the temple" answered Yami. "I see…" said Seto standing beside Mera and putting an arm around her waist.

Mera looked over to Malik and told him with the use of her Millenium Chain 'What is Yami doing here?'. 'I sent him a message' said Malik kind of blushed in embarrassment 'I thought it would be good for both to see each other'.

When Mera was about to reply Seto said something that didn't let her finish her conversation with Malik "Come on Mera, I'm supposed to take you home today".

Mera simply nodded and after making a _neb (reverence)_ to Yami and saying goodbye to Malik she left with Seto.

"Malik I don't want her to marry" stated Yami as he saw Seto and Mera walk away. "Well Pharaoh you will have to think of something, I have no ideas to give you now" replied Malik.

Just then Yami smirked "I have an idea now".

Meanwhile outside the temple…

Seto helped Mera to sit down on the horse and the he followed suit. Just as Yami was walking out the temple they both rode off.

'Everything's going according to plan' thought Mera 'Soon…'

A short while later they had arrived at her house.

"Here we are" said Seto helping her down.

The day had passed by very quickly, almost as if the _neters (gods)_ wanted Mera's plan to happen soon. And since night had arrived Mera's plan for that day was about to succeed, that was, if someone arrived at her house.

"Thank you Seto" she gave him a fake smile. "It was no problem Mera" he smirked.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. They parted when the front door of the house opened.

"Thank you priest for bringing my daughter back home" said Menesi stepping outside. "Good _mesut (evening)_ Lady Menesi, Mera" said Seto.

He climbed his horse and rode away towards the temple.

"Oh my child, I know you don't want to wed him but there's nothing we can do about it" said Menesi hugging Mera. "Don't worry mother" murmured Mera softly as she hugged her back "I will be fine".

Menesi caressed her daughter's face and kissed her forehead "Come inside, the night is cold".

Mera entered her house after her mother and followed her into the living room. Rasejem was there waiting for her.

"You're going to marry Seto tomorrow and then I won't have to see your face again in this house" said Rasejem excitedly.

'He's in a good mood now, I bet he believes nothing will go wrong now' thought Mera.

Just then the door was knocked. Nailah, a servant, opened the door. A gasp was heard and a murmur of voices before the young Pharaoh strode into the living room.

"Good _mesut (evening)_" he greeted them. "Pharaoh it's an honor to have you in my house again" replied Rasejem. "I would like to speak with you Rasejem" stated Yami. "Of course, please follow me" said the father.

Menesi and Mera were left alone on the living room. WBF came down.

"I thought I heard the Pharaoh's voice here" she commented after greeting her mistress. "He's here" replied Mera "He's speaking with my father".

"Rasejem I would like to spend some time tonight with Mera, after all she's my friend and I haven't been able to speak with her for a long time" said Yami looking at the man.

'I see there's nothing wrong with him doing that, nothing can go wrong now' thought Rasejem.

"Of course Pharaoh, there's no problem at all" he agreed.

Yami smiled to himself as both walked out of the chamber they were speaking in.

"Mera you may go out with the Pharaoh tonight for a while" announced Rasejem.

Menesi and WBF exchanged looks of confusion. Mera, on the other hand, stood up and approached Yami.

"We'll be back later Rasejem" said Yami.

Both walked out of the house and after climbing the horse the Pharaoh rode on, left. The ride was silent until they arrived at…

"The Nile river" said Mera as she gazed at the _nefer (beautiful)_ river.

It's crystal-clear _mesis (waters)_ flowed gently moved by the refreshing breeze that blew and they also reflected the full moon that traveled the sky that night.

"Yes, we're going to be here tonight" said Yami climbing down his horse and helping her to do the same.

They both approached the river and walked by it's borders until Yami stopped on a designed spot.

"Do you remember this?" he asked Mera as he sat down. "I couldn't forget this, in this very spot was where we _tepi (first)_ met" answered Mera sitting down at his side.

Yami nodded. Mera gazed at the vegetation around them until Yami spoke again.

"Mera" he said softly.

The girl turned her head to look at him and then blinked. He was very close to her.

"Yes?" she answered after she had swallowed hard.

Yami didn't answer, he simply leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her as she put her arms around his neck. He brought her closer to him and turned the kiss into a fervent _ua (one)._

Meanwhile…

'Ra' please take care of Mera, I don't know what she's planning and that concerns me much, I care dearly for her. Please, let a little hope appear for her and don't let her sink into despair' thought WBF as she gazed at the full moon from Mera's balcony.

A long time later…

Mera was asleep on the grass with Yami's cape around her to keep her warm. The young Pharaoh was still awake and right now he gazed at the full moon with a gentle smile on his lips.

'Mera's very tired, I figure she had a long and tiring day' he thought 'The nerves of her wedding tomorrow must have put a weight on her'.

He looked at the girl beside him who was sleeping and stroke her head gently. She stirred a little and Yami thought he had woke her up.

"I _femi (love)_ you Mera" he told her "I have never told you this before but it's the truth".

Some moments later Mera woke up. She didn't hear Yami telling her that important statement.

"Thanks for letting me sleep Yami" smiled Mera.

"I don't mind Mera" smiled Yami "As long as I'm with you".

Mera yawned and then laughed "Excuse me, I'm so tired".

Yami chuckled "No worries".

As Mera stared at the bright stars that night she gasped "Oh by the blessing of all _neters (gods)_ it's late!".

It was _senu (two)_ in the morning!

'My father is going to kill me!' she thought standing up.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't care the time it was" said Yami "But I can't take you home now, your parents are probably asleep now".

Mera sighed 'He's right'.

"So I guess I'll be taking you to the _pero (palace)_" smirked Yami.

"Very well" agreed Mera.

Hand in hand both of them walked over to the horse and after climbing it they rode over to the _pero (palace)._ When they got there a chamber was assigned to Mera, the _ua (one)_ next to Yami's.

"Sleep well Mera" said Yami as they stood by the doors of her chamber. "You too my beloved Pharaoh" replied Mera.

They shared a fervent kiss and then each of them entered their respective chambers.

As Mera lay down on her bed she thought 'My plan ends today'.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie and it was a long one too!

Yami: What is Mera planning?

Mera: Won't tell you, find out in the next chapter!

Neferi: That's correct! Please review and keep reading!


	22. Everlasting Love

Different hearts, same desire

Neferi: We're partying here since this is the last chappie of the story!

Mera: That's right and everyone is gathered here with us!

Yami: Menesi, Nailah, Isis, Malik, Bakura, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Honda, Seto, Anzu and Rasejem, even of you don't believe it.

Neferi: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story that I enjoyed so much while writing it: SsAnImE, Aisler, LoveLiesBleeding2, ZidetPrincess1, Angel Fate of the Desert, Angel Sorceress, Kagome 0102, Mariana, Miss Writer, Yamilenna, Yes/No girl, BTK, Shenshioftime, Freai, Sakura Li Samurai and all of you my reviewers!! This chapter is for you all! Now people read the disclaimer!

Mera, Yami, Seto, Menesi, Rasejem and Anzu: Disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she owns some of the characters in here.

Enjoy! -

Chapter twenty-two: Everlasting Love

* * *

Mera woke up as the sunlight hit her face gently. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. The young girl looked over to the clock and saw that it was _jemenu (eight)_ in the morning.

'I'm getting married at _medyu (ten)_ in the morning, I have to hurry' she thought as she sat down.

A knock was heard on the door and she admitted entrance. Yami came in dressed in his Pharaoh clothes and closed the door behind him. He approached the bed and sat down next to Mera.

"How is my lovely lover today?" ha asked as he put an arm around her.

Mera smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy because I couldn't get a good sleep but that won't prevent me from moving" she replied as she hugged him. "I hoped you wouldn't get to move from here" stated Yami sadly "That way you wouldn't get to the wedding".

Mera moved away and while caressing his face she gave him a fervent kiss.

"Oh Yami, you know nobody could replace you in my _ab (heart)_" she smiled gently at him_._ "Then why do you want to wed Seto?" asked Yami "Why him?". "Because that is what _shoy (fate)_ wants for me Yami" answered Mera "I can't change that". "I would give anything just so you wouldn't marry my cousin" said Yami "Anything".

Mera hugged him tightly.

"Come on, you have to take me home" she said "My parents must be worried". "I sent them a message saying that you had stayed here and that I would be taking you home later" Yami told her. "Oh then in that case I won't have to be that worried" smiled Mera "But you have to take me home now, I have to eat breakfast and prepare myself".

Yami nodded sadly, stood up and walked over to the door followed by Mera. Both of them walked over to the stable and climbed Yami's horse. Then they rode off towards Mera's house. Meanwhile…

On the temple of Ra' servants and priests were giving the last touches to everything that had to do with the High Priest's wedding. Seto himself was nervous.

"Relax Seto, you'll be wedded in no time" said a priest named Jekh as Seto ate breakfast. "I hope so Jekh, you have no idea of how much I've wanted to wed Mera" replied Seto as he settled his goblet full of milk on the table. "I believe I know, your future _hemet (wife)_ is the most _nefer (beautiful)_ woman in all Egypt" smiled Jekh. "Not only that, she is much more _nefer (beautiful)_ than the _neters (gods or goddesses)_ Hathor and Isis themselves, she puts them to shame" stated Seto.

Jekh chuckled "My, Mera has struck you hard".

"Yes, since the moment I saw her" replied Seto. "Best wishes for you Seto" said Jekh "I have to retire now".

With that the priest stood up and walked away towards his chambers. Seto ate breakfast silently, submerged in his thoughts about the wedding with Mera. Behind one of the pillars of the Dinning Hall, Malik observed the High Priest silently.

'Oh great Ra', I know I must not intervene with the plans you have in store for us mortals but please, don't let Mera wed Seto, it might be her downfall' he prayed before he strode of towards his sister's chambers.

Isis was sitting on a chair in her chambers reading a papyri when Malik walked in. She removed her eyes from the papyri and landed on her brother.

"What is it my brother?" she asked rolling the papyri and placing it on the table next to her. "Isis I need to know what do you see in Mera's future" he answered. "I don't have my Necklace here my brother, remember it was stolen, and you should know that my Necklace doesn't allow me to see the future of the Item holders" replied Isis looking at Malik.

Malik sighed and then said "I forgot that".

"I'm sorry I can't help you Malik" apologized Isis. "It's alright sister" replied Malik.

Meanwhile back on the _pero (palace)_…

"I still can't believe Mera is gonna wed Seto!" yelled Jou angrily. "Calm down man" said Honda. "Yeah Jou, we don't want everyone to know what you're talking about" replied Mai.

Honda, Jou, Mai and Shizuka all sat on the conference room.

"I don't care! We can't let Mera wed him! That would be the biggest mistake of her life!" yelled Jou desperately. "Big brother, there's nothing we can do about it" said Shizuka "We can only let it happen". "No! If she marries that stupid priest then Yami will also be hurt!" replied Jou. "We know Jou but as Shizuka said, there's nothing we can do about it" stated Mai "Now calm down, yelling won't stop Mera and Seto from marrying".

Jou took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"Alright, I'm all calmed down now" he said. "I'll tell you something Jou, if Mera loves Yami she won't wed Seto" said Mai "She might have a plan up her sleeve". "I sure hope that is the case" replied Jou.

Meanwhile Anzu was sitting on the garden alone thinking of everything that would happen in the next hours.

'When Mera is wedded to Seto she will be out of my way and I will be able to get Yami for sure! I can't wait for her to be out of my way' thought Anzu 'Yami will be devastated and then I will go up to him and give him comfort'.

She chuckled to herself and then stood up. She strode into the _pero (palace)_ and searched around for Yami. But he wasn't seen anywhere. Anzu had no idea Mera had stayed there and that Yami had gone out to take her back to her house.

Everybody in Egypt knew about Mera's and Seto's wedding. They were looking forward for him to marry, perhaps his cold _ab (heart)_ would be melted by the girl. Everyone was waiting for news about the wedding while the ones close to the bride and groom were worried about both. Some wanting them to wed and others not.

Yami and Mera arrived to the house accompanied by guards.

"I leave you here Mera" said Yami looking at her. "Thank you for everything Yami" she smiled "I'll see you soon".

The young Pharaoh nodded and waited for her to enter the house. Then he rode off at a very slow pace. He hoped that Mera would walk out of the house and tell him everything was over, that she wasn't going to wed Seto anymore.

Mera entered the living room and saw that her father was waiting for her.

"Mera…" he said, anger in his voice "I can't believe you disobeyed me!! That you stayed with the Pharaoh all night and didn't come back home!! What were you doing?!? Having fun with him?!?!".

He stood up and walked over to her as the girl moved over to a table near by. Mera stood in front of the table, which had a drawer, and opened it. Rasejem was too busy yelling at her to notice.

"Yes father!! I did have fun with the Pharaoh! I did! He made me his!" yelled Mera back "And I'm glad he did! I got to be with the person that I _femi (love)_! You know something else?! It was the _tepi (first)_ I felt loved by someone other than my mother and WBF! I can't add you to the list because you never showed that you loved me father! I don't know what the _femi (love)_ of a father is!!". "How could you sleep with him on the night before your wedding!!!!" yelled Rasejem angrily.

"I did it because I _femi (love)_ Pharaoh Yami! Because I don't want to wed Seto, you made me agree to the wedding, in fact, you didn't! You accepted it yourself without my concern!" yelled Mera back.

Menesi and WBF were watching everything from the top of the stairs.

'Mera what are you thinking?' thought WBF.

"I should kill you for disobeying!!!" yelled Rasejem furiously. "Then why don't I make it easier to you father? Why don't I commit suicide?" replied Mera calmly taking out a dagger. (A/N: 0.0)

That was what she had taken out of the drawer. Mera placed the tip of the dagger on her chest.

"That way you won't have to stain your hands with my blood father" stated Mera.

Believe it or not Rasejem panicked.

"M-Mera" he stuttered.

"You said so many times that I was a problem for you, then I prefer killing myself, that way you won't have any problems and neither will my mother" replied Mera as her eyes filled with tears "Father I want you to know this: I _femi (love)_ you, even after all that you have done to me. Goodbye".

She raised the dagger to kill herself.

"DON'T DO IT!!" yelled Rasejem falling on his knees.

Outside Yami heard Rasejem's yell and sped back towards the house followed by his guards. He entered the house and saw what was happening.

"Guards arrest this man for abuse" ordered Yami pointing at Rasejem.

The guards took Rasejem away as he sobbed. Yami then turned to Mera. Menesi and WBF had walked down the stairs and stood near Mera.

"Mera my dear, drop the dagger, everything's over now" said Yami gently approaching her. "No" stated Mera as tears ran down her cheeks.

Menesi gasped and Yami stopped dead on his tracks.

"I won't drop it Yami" continued Mera "Because I've caused too much pain to the people close to me. I don't like that. So I prefer vanishing from this world to pay for the pain. Yami, I never told you this but I _femi (love)_ you, and I thank you for letting me feel loved. WBF, mother, I _femi (love)_ you also. Goodbye".

Mera raised the dagger again and before she could stab herself Yami yelled out "STOP! Mera don't do it, I _femi (love)_ you!".

Mera's eyes narrowed and she looked at him "You d-do?".

"Yes Mera I do, I told you last night" said Yami softly "Please don't leave me, stay with me".

Mera dropped the dagger, fell to her knees and started crying. Yami rushed to her side and rounded her with his arms. Menesi and WBF were relieved Mera had decided not to commit suicide.

"Everything's over now" said Yami gently as he rubbed her back in comfort "I have something to ask you Mera, will you marry me?".

Mera looked up at him and said "Yes Yami, I want to marry you".

Yami hugged her tightly again and then said "I knew Rasejem was abusing you Mera, Malik told me. I was just waiting for the right moment to act".

"What about my wedding today?" asked Mera looking at Yami as she cleaned her tears. "I'll tell Seto what happened and I'll say you canceled it" smiled Yami.

Mera smiled happily and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Ra' for blessing my child and letting our torment end" said Menesi. "Thank you Pharaoh" smiled WBF "And Ra' also for listening to us".

Yami smiled and said "Would you care to join me in the _pero (palace)_ today and spent the night there?".

"I must ask my Pharaoh, why?" replied Menesi. "Because I want to keep an eye on Mera and on you, if what I was told is correct then you're still in danger" answered Yami. "Of what?" asked WBF. "You see, we believe Rasejem has some connections that might work with him in this plot and if it's true then we have to protect you" answered Yami.

And so the Pharaoh took the women and WBF to his home. When he entered the stable his friends were waiting, except Anzu.

"We heard what happened" said Shizuka "Are you alright?". "Yes, everyone's alright Shizuka" answered Yami "They will sleep here tonight for precautions". "So Mera are you going to wed Seto?" asked Jou.

Mai and Honda glared at him for being so blunt.

"No I won't" answered Mera "When everything's cleared out I will wed someone else instead". "Who?" asked Jou. "Me" answered Yami smiling.

Jou started jumping happily while the others cheered for them.

"Come on, we have to see Rasejem" said Yami "Lady Menesi you can stay here why our friends and so can you WBF".

Menesi nodded and stayed with the others as well as WBF while Mera and Yami walked to the dungeons. When they got there they went over to see Rasejem.

"You're caught Rasejem" said Yami. "I'm not alone in this!" he yelled desperately "I have accomplices!". "Who?" asked Yami as he looked at the man. "Priest Seto and Anzu!" yelled Rasejem.

Mera's and Yami's eyes narrowed. Seto and Anzu? How could it be?

'If I'm going down so will they' thought Rasejem.

"Fetch Seto and Anzu, hurry" ordered Yami to the man who guarded the dungeons. "Which reminds me" said Mera slowly "Yami I found the missing Millenium Items". "Where are they hidden?" asked Yami looking at her. "My father took them" she answered slowly.

Yami turned to Rasejem smirking "Well, well, well, it seems I found another charge to press on you, for abuse and for stealing the Items of the priests".

Rasejem glared at Mera "May Seth curse you".

"May all the _neters (gods)_ bless her for she has suffered enough with you" replied Yami "Don't curse her again".

In a matter of moments Seto and Anzu were there.

"What's wrong?" asked Anzu confused. "Well Anzu, Rasejem is going to be punished because he abused Mera and stole the Items" answered Yami locking his eyes with hers "But he says that you both were planning a scheme with him…?". "You abused Mera?!" exclaimed Seto looking at Rasejem.

Rasejem simply scowled at the priest.

"And he also stole the Items" added Yami looking at his cousin. "I didn't know anything about that" stated Seto giving a deadly glare to Rasejem.

It was true, Seto and Anzu didn't know anything about that.

"Mera what do you think?" asked Yami turning to look at her. "Why do you ask me?" questioned Mera. "Because your opinion here matters to me" answered Yami smiling at her.

Mera turned to look at Seto and locked her eyes with his.

"He's alright" she stated.

Yami nodded "Alright Seto you may go".

Seto turned around and left. Then Mera turned to Anzu.

"She's also alright" stated Mera.

'I don't trust Anzu at all but I'll let her go. And just to be sure I'll keep an eye on her' thought Mera as Anzu left.

"Well Rasejem I already know your punishment I'll - " Yami was cut off by Mera. "Yami please don't punish my father" begged Mera "Just leave him locked here please".

Yami sighed "Alright".

Both of them walked out of the dungeons and met Seto outside.

"Mera I believe you won't wed me won't?" asked Seto. "That's right, my father made me wed you" answered Mera "I'm sorry". "It's alright Mera, I understand" replied Seto "I'll see you later".

Seto left back to the temple carrying his Rod. Yami and Mera turned to look at each other.

"The other Items are here, we only need the other priests to come and get them" said Yami to Mera.

Meanwhile Anzu stood nearby watching them.

'You got away with this now Mera but next time that won't happen' thought Anzu 'I assure you'.

She watched as Yami and Mera kissed fervently, both happy that they were finally together.

The End

* * *

Neferi: I FINISHED!

Mera: Yay!

Yami: Well everyone, see you later on the sequel!

Neferi: The sequel's name is: "In the Hands of Love and Fate"


End file.
